One Piece Kagamine Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Se presenta en la banda una vieja que dice saber más de Sanji que él mismo, ¡y resulta ser cierto! Toda la banda se verá metida hasta el cuello en un asunto de guerras entre el gobierno y las familias del consejo, una misteriosa organización.
1. Chapter 1

-**Autora**:

¡Bienvenids a mi nuevo fic!

Es una especie de cross-over (o como se diga) entre One Piece, (mi preferido) y la saga vocaloid de "evil". Seguro que alguno de vosotros habrá visto "la hija del mal" (daughter of evil) o su segunda parte "el sirviente del mal" ( servant of evil)

Los que no, los podéis encontrar en youtube, junto con sus otras versiones. (si no os gusta uno da lo mismo ¡Ved el segundo!) Y si ya sois fans de esos videos, sabed que esto no es una burla, ni un plagio, ni mucho menos: ¡Solo soy una fan aficionada a la que no le gustó el final!

A los que no os interese vocaloid, saved que tampoco es importante para leer esto.

En fin. Pasemos de todo esto y vallamos al fic:

**I** Una peregrina fuera de lo común

¡Luffy! -gritó Ussop- ¡Deja mi comida en paaaaz!

Pero el capitán no soltó el muslo de pollo con el que ya se estaba atragantando. Rovin sonrió, sin un solo signo de sorpresa en su rostro. Las comidas, cenas y demás en la tripulación del sombrero de paja siempre eran muy entretenidas y ella, particularmente, se lo pasaba bien.

Nami- ¡Hombres! Si bien no acostumbran a ser civilizados me fui a vivir con la "chusma de oro". ¡¿No tendremos nunca una comida tranquila!

Robin- déjales que se diviertan. A mí me parece un "espectáculo" entretenido.

No se musitó si quiera al ver como Luffy extraía un buen puñado de arroz con salsa de su plato, con el ansia de un avaricioso frente a una montaña de oro. Al fin y al cabo, toda la comida era repuesta al instante por Sanji. El atento cocinero no iba a dejar a la tripulación con hambre siendo el prestigioso cheff que era, y mucho menos no iba a descuidar los platos de las "damiselas" siendo el mujeriego que era.

La tripulación comía despreocupada y escandalosamente sin escuchar los golpes en la puerta…

Esperad, ¡Silencio! Solo un momento…-dijo Zoro, el espadachín peliverde (que tan bueno está) y que tan buen oído tenía; Parecía haber sido el único en oír los golpes y cuando al fin consiguió algo de tranquilidad, se levantó para ir hacia la puerta.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio, un tanto intrigados por quien llamaba a la puerta de semejante barco pirata, (el Sunny Go, no el Alma de Merry) pues al otro lado se oía aún una voz cansada llamando.

Cuando Zoro abrió su rostro se tornó ligeramente sorprendido, no obstante, seguía siendo un semblante tan amenazador y temible como casi siempre.

Ante él se encontraba ni más ni menos que una anciana. Una ancianita baja, arrugada y encorbada sobre un grueso y enorme bastón, con el canoso, largo y un poco greñoso pelo suelto y una capa cubriéndola del frío.

Zoro- Señora, ¿Quién es usted?

Anciana- Solo soy una vieja peregrina sorprendida por la noche y quisiera pasarla aquí. No hay casas, ni hostales cerca.-se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miró al joven a los ojos.- Es éste el nuevo barco de los sombrero de paja, ¿Verdad?-sus ojos, llenos de astucia habían adquirido un extraño brillo de interés. Zoro lo captó. Entrenado como un samurai desde la infancia, no se le escapaba una. No dijo una palabra y la dejó pasar.

Zoro-Dice que es una peregrina. Y quiere pasar aquí la noche.-informó a los demás mientras se dirigía a la mesa.- Y me parece un poco raro que una mujer tan mayor pasee sola con una excusa tan rara en una isla tan pequeña del mismísimo Grand Line.-añadió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su sitio.

Sanji no atendió al suceso. Había estado escuchando de espaldas, sin ser visto y salió un momento a la despensa sin llamar la atención. Mientras tanto, la anciana tomó asiento, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Zoro.

Bueno parece que si. Éste es.-dijo la vieja.-vosotros sois los sombrero de paja.

Ussop-¿Y usted quien es, abuela?

Anciana-podeis llamarme abuela Felín. Y ya os lo he dicho: soy solo una peregrina.

Nami-Eso es difícil creerlo, abuela.

Robin-¿A que ha venido usted?, Si puede saberse. La he notado muy interesada en el barco y la tripulación.

Robin era muy callada y atenta. Ni siquiera había girado la cabeza, todos seguían mirando a la anciana, más que descubierta.

La vieja miró a unos y a otros y luego habló mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su ropa.

Anciana-Bueno la verdad es que sí vengo buscando a alguien.-encontró lo que buscaba y empezó a desdoblar un papelito un tanto amarillento y arrugado.-¿Habeis visto a este chico por casualidad? Forma parte de la banda, ¿No?

Todos alargaron el cuello y se llevaron una buena sorpresa al descubrir que,…¡Era el cartel de Sanji!

Toda la tripulación tenía precio por su cabeza, y los carteles de se busca estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo con sumas de hasta 300 millones. Todos eran carteles con fotos por los que eran fácilmente reconocibles; excepto el de Sanji.

Al parecer, quien quiera que fuera el encargado, al no encontrar fotos del pobre rubio había contratado al peor dibujante con diferencia de todo Grand Line.

El retrato era exagerado, grotesco, feo y… bueno pos eso. Incluso una vez, un pobre desgraciado (mas feo que yo que se) que casualmente se parecía mucho al retrato había sido perseguido injustamente acumulando un profundo odio hacia Sanji y el resto de la tripulación. Ese cartel, desde el principio había sido causa de depresión para el cocinero, y de mofa para los demás. De hecho, en el camarote de los chicos estaban, colgados con cierto orgullo, todos los carteles de se busca…¡Excepto ese!

Franky-(conteniendo cierta risotada, al igual que los demás) Y…¿Por que busca usted a Sanji?

Anciana-Pues…es que hace mucho que no le veo… varios años. No sé si será el mismo chico, pero es una gran casualidad que se llame igual y sea rubio, ¿No? No se, me parece raro pero si se ha vuelto…menos, "agraciado" por el paso de los años no quita que sea el mismo, ¿No?

El peliverde, que casi siempre estaba discutiendo con Sanji y había encontrado en el dichoso cartelito una debilidad, no pudo contener una carcajada.

Justo entonces, entró Sanji por la puerta.

Llevaba algunos frascos en brazos, que dejó sobre la mesa, traídos de la despensa. Le echó una ojeada al panorama y preguntó:

Sanji-¿A que viene tanta guasa? Seguro que la señora tiene hambre…

Se giró para rellenar un plato mientras Nami le comentaba:

Nami-Ha venido hasta aquí,…con eso

Sanji se dio la vuelta y dejó el plato en la mesa; solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que la viejecita sostenía…

Sus facciones se tornaron en una especie de combinación odio-vergüenza-rabia asesina que se le fue pasando cuando, por suerte, la ancianita dejó el papel.

Anciana-Valla… eso está mejor…

/Igualito que sus padres\

Fin del Capítulo

-**Autora**:

¡por favor dejad comentarios! Es el primer fic que hago yo sola. Ya me contareis que os ha parecido: si es muy aburrido me avisáis.

Un saludo: Luffy-sister

Xau!

Ejem…¬¬ XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Autora: (importante que si eres Mish 1 leas el comentario hasta el final)**

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya, ya lo se… no era perfecto y quizá solo lo leéis por aburrimiento… ¡Pero gracias por volver! En fin, los dos capítulos los he publicado casi al mismo tiempo así que… supongo que para cuando lo leáis aún no habré atendido a vuestros comentarios…(por que los habréis dejado, ¿verdad?) En fin, procuraré pedirle consejo a la Escritora1 del otro fic de vez en cuando para que no resulte muy…aburrido.

Bueno. Y una vez más…¡Disfrutad!

Escritora2-Antes que nada, le debo una disculpa a Mish 1; la primera persona que nos dejó un comentario. ¡graciaaas! Me emocioné con él.

Escritora1-Ya te digo: me llamaste corriendo para dejarme sorda a través del teléfono.

Escritora2-…Ups…

Escritora1- El caso es que cuando colgamos O.P. Kagamine, aún no nos manejábamos bien con la página; eso explica por qué tardamos tanto en empezar a colgar el resto de los fics, y, también que se le escapara aquí a la menda Escritora1 ¡que tenía que dividirlo en capítulos antes de publicar!

Escritora2- Que torpe fui: podíamos haberlo lanzado con tiempo, poquito a poco, y sin embargo, ya en la primera tacada, sacamos hasta el capítulo…

Escritora1-No me acuerdo. En fin, el caso es que volveremos a subirlo todo, y a continuarlo, solo que dividido por capítulos, esta vez. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Escritora2-¡Nos leemos!

**II**

**¿Vibraciones?**

Anciana-¿Tu eres Sanji? Bien, bien,...me alegro de verte.

Sanji-¿Me estaba buscando?

Anciana-Bueno mas o menos. Pero es una historia larga y sin sentido y una vieja cansada con las manos frías te agradecería ese plato...

Sanji se lo pasó sin mediar palabra. Si la anciana lo deseaba, hablaría cuando fuera preciso.

Zoro-No se preocupe, "señorita"-dijo zorro con retintín-el cara-feto sabe cocinar.

El semblante de Sanji volvió a crisparse. El rubio se giró lentamente clavando la mirada de forma fulminante en el espadachín, que mantenía el equilibrio de forma despreocupada medio tumbado sobre su silla, con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa, las manos tras la nuca, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona.

Sanji-¿Qué has dicho, marimo?

Zoro le miró despreocupadamente.

Zoro-¿Necesitas audífonos además de un consolador?

Sanji-Repite eso si tienes cojones.

Zoro-¿Sabes lo que son? ¡Que sorpresa! Y eso que no tienes...

Sanji se lanzó contra él agresivamente, dispuesto a molerle el rostro a patadas.(Esa era su forma de luchar, pues las manos son muy valiosas para un cocinero) Zoro esquivó la primera,(la silla quedó echa añicos) y desenfundó dos de sus espadas, seguidas unos segundos después de la tercera. La lucha era encarnizada, y de vez en cuando se distinguían palabras como "cocinero pervertido" "invécil de pelo verde" "cejas rizadas" o "tesoro del mar" (el marimo es un alga que flota por el mar, al parecer muy parecida al pelo de Zoro. Puesto que es comestible se considera un "tesoro del mar")

A todo esto, la anciana estaba alucinando. ¡Se iban a matar!

Anciana-Er...¿No vais a intentar pararles?

Usoop-Raa...¿Para qué? Se pasan el día así. Haríamos apuestas, pero nunca llegan a nada...-dijo mirándolos con despreocupación.

Luffy-(con la boca llena de comida, pues había aprovechado la confusión) Fhí, egf puda lajgtima.(aún que quiso decir, si, es una lástima)

Anciana-Y...¿No pasa nada?

Chopper-No.

Anciana-Y...¿Nunca gana nadie?

Brook-No.

Anciana-¿Y eso?

El esqueleto, (si, Brook es un esqueleto) iba a contestar, pero enseguida se presentó la razón de que nunca llegaran a nada aquellos espectáculos...

La pelirroja, harta de no poder comer tranquila se había levantado y les acababa de propinar dos descomunales capones en la nuca. Con tal fuerza que se estamparon en el suelo.

Nami-(con los ojos en blanco)¿¡ES QUE NO SABEIS HACER OTRA COSA! Comer, follar y luchar. Para eso sirven los hombres,...casi siempre. Estoy hasta las narices ¡¿No podría cenar tranquila?

Anciana- ¡AAAGGHHHH!

Toda la tripulación se giró para ver al causante del grito. Y es que la peregrina acababa de caer en la cuenta de que estaba sentada junto a un esqueleto viviente y una especie de mezcla entre reno y hombre con sombrero y aspecto de tanuki (raza de mapache japonés mitológico con los cojones excesivamente grandes) Chopper odiaba que le tomasen por un tanuki o cualquier otra cosa.

El renito corrió hacia ella y le tomó el pulso en la muñeca, por si acaso, puesto que se había llevado un susto fuerte, y dudaba si su corazón lo soportaría. La anciana se lo permitió, con los ojos como platos. Al parecer, le preocupaba mas el esqueleto.

Anciana-P-Pero...¿Cómo es posible?

Nami-Brook tomó una nuez de belcebú que le permitió volver a la vida cuando murió. Bueno... se retrasó un poco. Eso es todo.

Brook-¡YOHOHOHOHO! Y me alegro de que sea así. Soy tan feliz de sentir en mi pecho un corazón latiendo con vida... ho, si no tengo corazón ¡Soy solo huesos!

Esto último lo dijo acercando su cara de golpe a la de la anciana, que puso los ojos en blanco.

Chopper-¡Aaaagh Brook! Sé más delicado casi se le frena el pulso.

Anciana-Y...¿Y tu?

Chopper desvió un momento la mirada, pero volvió a clavarla en la muñeca de la anciana, como si aún estuviera tomándole el pulso. Era muy tímido, y, a parte de los sombrero de paja no solía ver a mucha gente.

Yo...soy un reno. Tomé una fruta huminizante.

La anciana guardó silencio. El animalillo no parecía muy elocuente, pero no necesitaba más.

Anciana-Ajá...interesante...muy interesante. ¿Alguno más?

Rovin, simplemente cruzó de forma elegante los brazos por delante del pecho, con una sonrisa, mostrando su poder de la fruta flor-flor, haciendo brotar brazos de mas de su codo y la mesa por un instante. Luffy, con un gesto despreocupado se agarró un carrillo desde dentro de la boca y lo alargó inhumanamente. Mientras, con otra sonrisa añadía:

Luffy-Yo tomé la fruta goma-goma.

Y yo soy un ciborg-dijo Franky, cuyo cuerpo era, en parte, robótico.

Ussop-Y yo soy el valiente capitán Usoop, el...

Anciana-Pero...¿No era él el capitán?

Usoop-Er...sí, bueno, pero es que...

Luffy empezó a reírse.

Poco a poco, la tripulación empezó a dar muestras de haber terminado y querer marcharse a dormir. Luffy intentó seguir comiendo, pero Sanji le frenó con una patada. Sin embargo, cuando recogía el plato de Nami no solo le habló de forma excesivamente agradable, sino que le ofreció algún postre.

Sanji-Nami, mi pelirroja, ¿Tu no quieres un postre? ¿Algo en especial? ¿Un helado, quizás...?

Nami-Hay, si gracias, Sanji. Algo dulce...¿Me lo traerías al camarote, por favor?

Sanji-Faltaría más, querida. Claro que sí.-Y luego dirigiéndose a Rovin-¿Y tu, mi morenaza? ¿Te apetece algo también?

Rovin-Si gracias; un café.

Sanji-Claro cariño. Tú espérame en el camarote que yo te lo traigo.

Sanji se quedó recogiendo los platos mientras la mayoría salía de la cocina. El plato de la anciana aún estaba casi lleno.-¿No ha terminado, madame?-La anciana se le quedó mirando un momento.

Anciana-No. Cuando se es viejo como yo se necesita tiempo hasta para comer.

Sanji-kun-dijo el esqueleto de pelo afro, que era uno de los pocos que seguían allí-yo te alludo.-Sanji le cedió algunos de los platos que llevaba y Brook fue a lavarlos. Siempre le era agradable sentirse útil. Usoop también estaba; recogiendo algunos papeles, al parecer los planos de algún nuevo invento, pues ese era su hobbie. Estaba tan interesado que se los había traído a la mesa, aún que luego no los había tocado. Franky estaba por allí también. Solía trabajar con Ussop en sus inventos.

La peregrina seguía sentada sin tocar el plato. Se había fijado muy bien en como Sanji no solo había alabado a Nami después del capón, si no también en su forma de hablar con las dos chicas...

Anciana-/A lo mejor...me puedo aprovechar para saber mas...veamos...\Valla. ¿Será cosa mía, o hay algún íntimo lazo entre esa mujer y tu? (No obtuvo respuesta inmediata) La pelirroja te miraba bien.

Aquellas palabras parecieron activar un resorte en el cocinero, que seguía de espaldas a ella, en silencio, cuya espalda acababa de recorrer un escalofrío.

Sanji-¡¿De verdad?

Al girarse lucía un rostro exageradamente ilusionado. La anciana sonrió: había dado en el clavo. Y no había esperado que funcionase tan bien.

Anciana-Si, yo diría que la atraes...sentí...pues eso: vibraciones de atracción. Aún que no podemos estar seguros...tendría que leerlo para tener mas detalles.

Sanji-¿Leerlo? ¿Leer el qué?

Anciana-Pues...normalmente la gente no cree en estas cosas, pero podríamos hacer una excepción: no pasa nada por intentarlo. ¿Estarías dispuesto? -Sanji guardó silencio, titubeante- Podría aclararnos los temas en cuanto a la pelirroja.-añadió.

Sanji-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

La vieja sonrió. Ya lo tenía. Ahora solo había que pasar a la práctica...

Anciana-Dejarme tu mano. Nada más.

Usoop-(que seguía allí, con Brook y Franky, espectantes) Es como...¿Una lectura de cartas? Eso de leer el futuro en las líneas de la mano...era...

Brook-Quiromancia.

Usoop-¡Eso, eso! Quiromancia.

Anciana-Así es: déjame tu mano...-Sanji se sentó frente a ella y le dejó la mano, después de secarla en un trapo de cocina.-Bueno, si...también tendrías que darme algunas pistas...

Sanji-¿Pistas?

Anciana-Si...pistas. Para saber mas o menos por donde empezar a leer tu suerte en el amor futuro necesito saber como ha sido tu suerte en el amor pasado. -Sanji no parecía muy convencido así que siguió hablando- La mano es un punto de apoyo: puedo ver...hum...esta línea es muy larga, es la de la vida. Pero se cruza un poco antes del medio camino con esta otra...solo con esto no puedo saber que significa exactamente. Si la mano es un punto de apoyo necesito un impulso...¿Y bien? No te preocupes. Serán preguntas sencillas, irrelevantes, a primera vista. -miró a Sanji- ¿Está bien?

Sanji-Hum... esta bien. Si veo que quiero parar mas adelante no pasa nada...¿No?

Anciana-Así es.

Sanji-Y usted ¿Qué quiere a cambio? ¿Va a timarme y cobrarme mucho dinero o algo?

Anciana-No, no no no no. Las vibraciones que tienes con esa chica podrían ser auténticas. Sería una pena desperdiciarlas o estropearlo todo por el dinero...vamos allá.-Dejó pasar unos instantes de silencio, mirando la palma de Sanji- Eres...¿Hijo único, o tenías hermanos?

Esto pilló a Sanji por sorpresa.

Sanji-Er...¿Eso es importante?

Anciana-Bueno, ya te dije que muchas no lo parecerían. ¿Tenías?

Sanji-...no. Soy hijo único.

Anciana-¿Y que tal tus padres? ¿Cuidaban bien de ti? ¿Jugaban contigo y te querían?

Sanji-Eh...¿qué?

Anciana-Que si tus padres te querían.

Toda la sala estaba en silencio. Parecía como si hasta las sillas esperasen la respuesta de Sanji.

Sanji-Eh...no.

Anciana-¿No te querían? ¿Estaban siempre ocupados o algo así?

Sanji-No...es que...

Anciana-¡Ah! Ya lo se: tenías hermanos pero tus padres solo pensaban en ellos y no te gusta hablar del tema...

Sanji-¡No!

Anciana-Claaaro, lo entiendo cariño...

Sanji-Pero si es que...

Anciana-¡Aja! Ya lo entiendo: ¡Está clarísimo!-Sanji ya casi se había olvidado del tema de la mano. Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada hasta ella.-

Anciana-Esta línea que se cruza con la de la vida debe ser la de ella; y vuestra posible unión.

Sanji-¿Unión?

Anciana-Si, si ¿Lo ves? Una vez se cruza con ella se le une. ¿Cuándo la conociste?

Sanji-Pues...al principio de nuestra aventura,...antes de entrar en Grand Line.

Anciana-Hum...ajá. Ahora lo entiendo. Su línea del amor se cruza con la tuya un poco antes de la mitad, que es el principio de tu aventura. Después, se queda a tu lado.

Sanji-(entusiasmado por un momento)¿En serio?

Anciana-Sí, pero hay algo mas...hum...bien mirado no se queda unida del todo a la tuya...y parece que hay otras pequeñas imperfecciones alrededor...estas líneas, podrían ser tus compañeros. Pero eso no tendría que ver...el caso es que no está del todo unida. ¿Sois novios?

Sanji-Eh...bueno, si...podría decirse...nosotros...nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

Usoop-No tienen nada.-Sanji se le quedó mirando.

Brook-Sanji lleva un tiempo cortejándola, pero ella no parece querer mucho mas...

Franky-¡Yeah! ¡Superrr mal!

Sanji-¿Y eso de "super mal"?

Franky-Algo había que decir.

Brook-Si quieres que esto funcione, habrá que decir la verdad. ¿De que iba a servir mentir?

Usoop-Piensalo.

Sanji-¡No era mentira! Bueno...

Anciana-¿No has pensado en por que te rechaza? Después de todo lo que haces por ella, y el cariño que le das...tiene que haber un último detalle.

Piénsalo. Algo que no le guste, que se te halla pasado por alto, algo...

Franky-Yo lo se.

Sanji y la anciana se giraron hacia él.

Franky-Sanji es un mujeriego. Se comporta igual con todas y a una mujer le gusta sentirse especial.

Usoop-Si eso es verdad.

Brook-Hasta yo lo he notado.

Sanji-Pero...

Anciana-¿Es eso verdad?

Sanji se giró de nuevo hacia ella. Luego se miró la mano. Recordaba haberse portado de la misma forma con Nami y con Rovin...y con Vivi

Sanji-Pero Vivi ya no está, y Rovin...

Anciana-¿Alguna mas?

Sanji guardó silencio. Había coqueteado con varias chicas en Arabasta; y en la ciudad de Longuetown. Donde repostaron antes de partir al Grand Line. También había tratado igual a Conis, y antes de conocer a Nami, en el Baratie...

¿Tan grave era?

Anciana-Solo es un consejo.

Sanji bajó de las nubes. Se había quedado completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

Anciaa-Puede que disfrutes con todas esas chicas, pero, ¿Qué prefieres? Puede que te cueste descolgar ese último hilo...pero quizá signifique el amor de la pelirroja.

Sanji se quedó pensativo. El silencio volvió a inundar la estancia. El ambiente ya no era tan tenso.

Anciana-Bueno...y...¿Tus hermanos te querían?

Sanji-¿Qué?

Anciana-Qué si te querían. ¿Jugaban contigo?

Sanji-No

Anciana-¿No te querian? ¿Y eso?

Sanji-Que no...

Anciana-¿Cómo pudiste vivir sin el amor de tus hermanos? Todo el mundo necesita alguien a quien...

Sanji-¡Es que no tenía! No tengo hermanos. Soy hijo único.

Anciana-¡Ah! ¿Si? Y entonces tus padres...por que...¡AH! No me digas que tienes algún trauma infantil.

Sanji-¿Qué?

Anciana-¡Abusaban de ti!

Sanji-Er...

Anciana-¡Sexsualmente!

Las manos de Sanji se crisparon, adheridas a la mesa con fuerza. Franky, Usoop y Brook estaban patidifusos. Sanji había dado un respingo y estaba petrificado. Pero no había negado nada... ¿Seria aquel su secreto? ¿Por eso era un obseso del sexo? La vieja seguía.

Anciana-...¡Y de su propio hijo! Pederastas...

Sanji-(Que al fin podía reaccionar)¡No! No, no ,no, no. ¡NO! No abusaban de mi. ¿Cómo iban a abusar de mí? ¡Si soy huérfano!

Anciana-He...¿Has dicho...?

Sanji-¡Si! No conocía a mis padres. Nunca los vi. Y no tengo hermanos. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlos si soy huérfano?

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Sanji tenía la cara de un color rojizo y parecía a punto de saltar de la silla.

Anciana-Entiendo, y...¿Dónde te criaste?

Sanji-En un barco.

Anciana-¿Un barco? ¿Que clase de barco?

Sanji-Uno grande...para los cruceros donde se embarca la gente con dinero...yo trabajaba en las cocinas.

Anciana-¿Y que más?

Sanji-Pues...el barco se hundió...y conocí al viejo zorro. Naufragamos juntos en una isla y me quedé a su lado cuando inauguró su propio restaurante flotante...

Aciana-Espera, eso es como llegaste hasta aquí, ¿No?

Sanji-Eh...si. Después de unos años conocí a Luffy y los demás y...

Anciana-¡No! ¡Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo eso!

Sanji-¿Pero no quería que continuara?

Anciana-Si, pero no en ese sentido, sino hacia atrás.

Sanj-¿Hacia atrás?

Anciana-Si. Hacia atrás.

Sanji-¿Pero que...?

Anciana-Raaaa...¡El barco! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta el barco?

Sanji-Eh...¿Este barco?

Ancana-No. Este barco no; el otro. En el que estabas de pequeño, en las cocinas. ¡El de los cruceros!

Sanji-A...bale. El barco...¿Qué pasa con él?

Anciana-Cuéntame desde cuando estabas allí.

Sanji-¿Desde cuando?

Anciana-Si. Desde cuando. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta él?

Sanji-Er...pues no sé...

Anciana-¿Cómo?

Sanji-Es que ya estaba allí.

Anciana-¿Dónde?

Sanji-En el barco.

Anciana-Desde cuando?

Sanji-No lo sé

Anciana-¿Cómo no lo sabes?

Sanji-Pues...ya estaba allí.

Anciana-¿Cuando?

Sanji-No lo sé

Anciana-¿Naciste allí?

Sanji-¡SI! Quiero decir...no, no lo sé...¡ARGH! ¿Podemos volver a lo de mi mano?

Anciana-(Ignorándole)Bueno pero ¿Cuando recuerdas que hablabas con ellos? Los demás que estaban en el barco; ¿Qué edad tenias?

Sanji-No sé...¿Diez años?

Anciana-Diez años...¿Y antes?

Sanji-Antes...Tendría nueve.

Anciana-Bueno pero ¿Te recuerdas hablando con ellos a los nueve años? ¿Ocho? ¿Siete?...¿Dónde estabas antes de eso?

Sanji-Er...no lo sé...

Anciana-¿No sabes donde estabas con nueve años?

Sanji-No...

Anciana-¿Por qué?

Sanji-No me acuerdo...

Anciana-¿Y eso?

Sanji-Era muy pequeño...

Anciana-¿Diez años te parece pequeño? Jovencito; yo tengo sesenta y pico y todavía me acuerdo de mis cinco años...

Sanji-Pero yo...

Anciana-Intentalo

Sanji-Es que yo...

Anciana-¡Tienes que intentarlo!

Sanji-Pero...

Anciana-¡SANJI!

Sanji-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

La anciana le había presionado demasiado. Desde que habían empezado a hablar del barco crucero, a Sanji le dolía cada vez mas la cabeza. Un enfado inexplicable le hizo levantar la voz mas de lo normal.

Sanji-¿Quién se cree que es usted? ¿Viene aquí en plan psicóloga y se piensa que sabe mas de mí que yo mismo? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¿QUIERE DEJARME EN PAZ?

Nami-Sanji...

El cocinero se la quedó mirando, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba la pelirroja en la puerta?

Ella acababa de entrar. A su lado, petrificado junto a ella, estaba Chopper. Solo habían oído los últimos gritos de Sanji. Él estaba de pié, con los puños sobre la mesa. Visiblemente enfadado y encarando a la anciana. Pero en cuanto vio a Nami pareció relajarse.

Sanji-Er...Nami. ¿Qué...querías algo?

Nami-Eh...¿Yo? Esto, sí, bueno, no. Os he interrumpido... lo siento.

Sanji-No pasa nada. Ya hemos terminado.-luego se giró hacia la anciana-Lo siento mucho. No quería gritar. Discúlpeme.-después, simplemente cayó en la cuenta de por que Nami estaba allí.-¡Ha si! El helado y el café. Estaba tardando mucho, me he despistado. Perdona.-cojió los dos refrigerios y salió por la puerta con la pelirroja. El renito, se quedó dentro. Ya casi ni recordaba por qué estaba allí.

El silencio se izo una vez mas en la sala. La peregrina no se movió de su sitio.

Brook-Señora; ¿Está bien? Le aseguro que nuestro compañero suele ser muy cortés...

Usoop-Si, el...no se suele comportar así.

La anciana guardó silencio unos momentos.

Brook-¿Señora?

Anciana-Era de esperar.-Soltó un suspiro pesaroso.-Sabía que no podría hacerle recordar tan fácilmente, pero...tuve que intentarlo.

Los chicos no entendían de que hablaba

Anciana-Malditos sean Ikura y los Ounoriu...y sus jodidas drogas.

Fin del capítulo

**-Autora:**

Os parecerá que me estoy enrollando; pero en el siguiente creo que pondré mucha información de golpe; y es posible que sea tan disparatada que ya no os guste. Pero lo tendré que intentar. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí al menos leer el siguiente y os enterareis un poco mas de que va.

¡Gracias por apoyarme! Y por favor, dejar comentarios.

Xao waps:

Luffy-sister


	3. Chapter 3

**-Autora:**

Y bueno. Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo.(Este también lo tenia ya escrito antes de empezar a subir) espero que os guste. Si no os gusta, podéis dejar de leer pero al menos dejar algún comentario sobre el por qué no os a gustado para que pueda mejorar.

**III**

**¿Kagamine?**

La sala estaba en silencio. La anciana parecía estar meditando sobre algo. Al final, Ussop, decidió que era ya demasiada intriga y rompió el silencio. Estaba convencido de que entre él, el esqueleto, el reno y el ciborg, podrían hacerla hablar.

Ussop-Señora...déjese de mentiras. Díganos la verdad: ¿Por qué buscaba a Sanji?

Brook-Si es algún secreto, no se lo diremos a nadie.

Franky-Si abuela, puede confiar en nosotros.

La anciana siguió guardando silencio un rato más.

Anciana-Si. Es...bastante importante.

Brook-¿Y bien?

Anciana-Es una historia larga...¿La sabréis escuchar?

Los demás asintieron con entusiasmo.

Anciana-También es posible que no me creáis...de todas formas no podría hacerlo yo sola; necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

Los demás asintieron una vez más. La anciana suspiró, y empezó a hablar.

-Contado por la anciana:

Seguramente habréis oído hablar del apellido D; ¿No? No sé exactamente quienes son, pero al parecer todos aquellos que lo llevan en su nombre tienen alguna clase de fuerza extraordinaria. Y no son la única "familia" de gente extraña...

Hay muchas ramas de poder, divididos en familias. Como los D y los hombres dragón. Hace mucho tiempo, algunas de ellas, se unieron en lo que llamamos el consejo.

El consejo está pues, formado por varias familias de un antiquísimo linaje por cuya sangre corre un secreto: lo llamamos el legado.

Algunos alardean de el, como los hombres dragón, otros, lo mantienen tan en secreto que ni siquiera saben en que consiste su legado. Es posible incluso que lo hayan perdido. Pero, eso no quita que sigan siendo parte del consejo.

La mayoría de estas familias, en apariencia no tienen ningún poder especial, pero son nobles, ricos o incluso reyes.

Ounoriu, en japonés significa cazadragones pero persiguen cualquier tipo de rareza. Son una especie de secta secreta con alguna relación con el gobierno. En realidad no lo se. El caso es que con rareza me refiero a cualquier rareza: desde los hombres pez hasta las nueces de belcebú.

Y, claro está, aprovechan cualquier excusa para atacar a las familias del consejo, que están a salvo siempre que se mantengan en secreto bajo la apariencia de un simple linaje de nobles.

Para contrarrestar a esta gente, el consejo confía desde hace varias generaciones en los guardianes. Son, básicamente lo mismo que los Ounoriu, sin relaciones con el gobierno, y se dedican a proteger a estas familias. Una de las ambiciones del consejo y los guardianes era evitar que el gobierno siguiera abusando del poder...por eso los Ounoriu van tras ellos.

Reinó el silencio por unos instantes.-¿...Y?-Preguntó Ussop.-Continúe-Dijo Franky.

A todo esto,-Continuó la vieja- os vengo a hablar de una de esas familias, los Kagamine.

Todos-¿Kagamine?

Kagamine. Eran una de esas familias del consejo, que mantenían en secreto su linaje, hasta tal punto que es posible que ni siquiera lo tengan. No obstante, los Kagamine, eran una de las más esplendorosas familias del consejo. Siempre se mostraron fieles al él. Si una familia, aún que solo fuera un miembro, tenía problemas, los Kagamine no dudaban en auxiliar a quien fuera con una temeridad y lealtad envidiables, no temían ni siquiera a los propios Ounoriu. Esto les hizo los más populares. Dentro del consejo, los Kagamine no tenían ni un solo enemigo, todos confiaban en ellos y les guardaban el mayor respeto. Eran muy respetados por los propios guardianes. Nunca se dudaba de un Kagamine. Tenían un alto puesto en la sociedad del consejo...casi como los líderes, o los consejeros. Pues en la sociedad del consejo reinaba la república.

La anciana guardó silencio una vez mas...

Brook-Y...¿Qué pasó?-Había notado que la anciana hablaba de ellos como si ya no existieran.

Por desgracia, comprensiblemente, los Ounoriu entendían que los Kagamine eran también los que más se exponían. Aportaban confianza y valor al resto, eran el símbolo de la esperanza de que, algún día, quizá ya no fuera necesario esconderse, de que quizá algún día el gobierno ya no pudiera abusar a su gusto del mundo...

Sin ellos, el consejo se volvería débil, y cobarde.

Así pues, los Ounoriu tomaron especial interés en acabar con los Kagamine, aún que solo fuera por dar ejemplo. Y, Poco a poco, fueron desapareciendo.

Pronto solo quedó un Kagamine. Jeje. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Solo era un jovencito huérfano ¡Un niño! Y solo le quedaba el orgullo de ser quien era. Y, cuando el consejo estaba en crisis, y los lazos entre las familias eran más débiles, el solo demostraba que, aún que solo quedase él, aún que nadie le escuchara, todavía tenía agallas. No le importaba acabar como los demás y daba ejemplo como líder de la resistencia. Incluso a menudo se unía a las patrullas de guardianes para seguir defendiendo al resto honrando el apellido Kagamine. Jonathan, se llamaba. Sí. Recuerdo haberlo visto crecer.

Brook-¿Crecer?

Anciana-Yo era parte de los guardianes. Ya era bastante mayor, pero seguí adelante. Me sentía orgullosa de aquél muchacho, era como una especie de sobrino o nieto para mí. Yo había conocido a sus padres.

Y un día, un día...

Ussop-Un día, ¿qué?

Se enamoró.

Todos-¿Y eso?

No es tan raro ¿No? Encontró el amor de su vida. Una dama de familia rica que nada tenía que ver con el consejo. Después de un tiempo de noviazgo, ella no mostró ningún miedo frente al secreto que le confesó él. Es mas: estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias y a mantenerse a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

La anciana parecía muy emocionada. Estaba evocando un recuerdo muy feliz, y se tomó unos momentos antes de continuar.

El día de su boda fue...tan maravilloso. Todo el consejo, los guardianes y los familiares de ella estábamos allí, compartiendo su dicha. Pronto, llegaron las sorpresas.

Ussop-¿Sorpresas?

Ajá. No tardaron demasiado en tener su primer hijo. Aquello sí que se celebró por todo lo alto: la familia Kagamine resurgía de sus cenizas. Se esperaban grandes logros de aquel chico. Pero no fue el único: pronto le siguieron otros dos. Dos gemelos... bueno, eran niño y niña, así que técnicamente eran mellizos...pero eran tan parecidos...tan simétricos...exactamente iguales el uno al otro; los gemelos Kagamine.

La familia ya tenía cinco miembros, se veía venir una época de dicha para ellos, y quizá grandes novedades en el consejo...

...pero...

Brook-Pero...¿Qué?

Ese tipo, Ikura. Se las había visto varias veces con Jonathan, era el líder de los Ounoriu y les había jurado la extinción y la desgracia a todo el consejo y los guardianes...pero en especial a los Kagamine.

Los guardianes hicimos todo lo posible por ocultarlos, intentamos mantener a salvo aquella familia...pero no fue suficiente.

A la anciana le tembló un momento la voz. Chopper agachó la cabeza, temiendo que aquella historia tuviera un triste final.

Ikura los encontró. Y, una noche, atacó la mansión con un ejército de Ounoriu y los mató.

Reinó el silencio por un momento.

Jonathan era...un gran hombre. Fue el primero en caer, según parece. Intentando proteger a su familia...después, fueron por su mujer. Una chica excelente, tan brillante, y con un corazón de oro. Y los niños...

El mayor, solo tendría unos diez años, como máximo.

Todo el consejo y los guardianes estuvieron de luto por mucho tiempo. Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo...miedo en las familias, pesadumbre...los Kagamine tenían muchos amigos que solo los tenían a ellos como apoyo, y perdieron la esperanza...perdimos muchos aliados. Y, desde entonces, los Ounoriu están ganando terreno.(Una lágrima de amargura llevaba surcando su anciana cara desde que había hablado del asalto a la mansión)

Chopper-Pero solo eran...niños.

Ussop-(Con mucha rabia, conmovido)Malditos sean el gobierno y sus secuaces.

Franky-(Llorando, claro)¡BUAAAAAAA! JODER...AGH...SNIFF ¡QUÉ TRISTE! HO, MIERDA...YO...¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

Brook-(Llorando también, y sonándose con el pañuelo) Es conmovedor, conmovedor...¿Se podría morir de pena? ¡¿Y para que lo pregunto si ya estoy muerto?

Al cabo de un rato, pareció ser él el único que notó que faltaba algo...

Brook-Er...¿Señora?

Anciana-¿Si, que pasa?(Todavía estaba conmovida, pues se emocionaba cada vez que rememoraba aquella historia)

Brook-¿Qué pasó al final? No puede haber terminado, por que si no, no tendría nada que ver con todo lo de antes.

Todos los demás cayeron en esa misma cuenta. Miraron a la anciana interrogantes y expectantes. Ella solo se secó una lágrima. Lentamente, se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara...-Precisamente- susurró.

Franky-Snif...¿Precisamente?

Anciana-Los subterráneos son inmensos, señor ciborg...kilómetros y kilómetros de laberinto bajo tierra cuyas salidas conectan toda la isla en la que vivían. Ella intentó escapar por allí. Y por supuesto, llevaría a los niños...

Brook-¿Y?

Los guardianes llegamos tarde. Jonathan fue fusilado en la entrada de su casa. Allí nos lo encontramos. El cadáver de Lidia, su mujer, lo encontramos fusilado por la espalda, a la salida de uno de los túneles...

...Pero...los de los niños no se llegaron a encontrar.

Chopper-(Lleno de entusiasmo)¡Entonces están vivos! Bueno, quiero decir que sobrevivieron, ¿No?

Anciana-Bueno...hay varias posibilidades; podrían haberse dispersado y perdido intentando huir, que en esos túneles es un suicidio, quizá fueron perseguidos por ellos hasta la muerte...en ninguno de estos casos encontraríamos sus cadáveres, existe una mínima posibilidad de que salieran del túnel y se perdieran en el bosque mientras su madre intentaba retener a los Ounoriu; en este caso pudieron ser alcanzados, pudieron despeñarse, perderse y ser atacados por los animales, morir de frío...

Es muy poco probable que tres niños de diez y seis o siete años sobrevivan en esas condiciones...

Pero claro...existe un rumor, que decía que sobrevivieron; solo que el mayor, fue capturado por ellos. De los otros dos, no sabemos nada.

Brook-¿Nada de nada?

Anciana-Bueno, últimamente he estado investigando los rumores, pero no hay nada seguro. De todas formas ese no es el caso ahora; si no el mayor, el que se cree que fue capturado.

Chopper-Pero si fue capturado, ¿qué harían con él? Lo matarían, ¿No?

Anciana-Sería posible, pero no. Ellos son bastante retorcidos, y no era seguro que los Kagamine conservasen aquel supuesto y legendario poder, pero, al parecer su jefe era o es codicioso, y, por si acaso les era útil mas tarde, era mejor no desperdiciarlo, ¿Comprendéis?

Ussop-Pero, ¿Cómo deshacerte de algo y conservarlo a la vez?

Anciana-Pues...no sé. Por ejemplo, mandando a los que no parecen muy peligrosos a algún lugar donde no te molesten, ¿No?

Chopper-¿Pero como? ¿Cómo te aseguras de que no regresen?

Anciana-Ahí está el problema, señor reno: no es demasiado difícil para alguien con dinero y sin escrúpulos: hay muchas drogas en el mundo, y seguro que alguna provoca amnesia. En cuanto al lugar...¿Qué os parecen las mugrientas cocinas de un barco crucero cualquiera? No sería difícil sobornar al capitán para que se asegurase de que el chico no de problemas...

Ussop-Por Alá. Estás diciendo que, que...Sanji...

Franky-¿Podría ser un Kagamine?

Anciana-¡Exacto! De hecho, teníamos, y tenemos espías entre los Ounoriu que, con mucho esfuerzo, eso sí, consiguieron averiguar en qué barco estaba exactamente. Como los Ounoriu lo daban por despachado, pensamos que no nos sería muy difícil rescatarlo y devolverlo al consejo, pero...

Brook-¿Pero que...?

Anciana-Nos informaron de que el barco había sido atacado por piratas en medio de una tormenta y no había supervivientes.

Silencio incómodo.

Anciana-Pensamos que para el, ya no había esperanza. Los Kagamine habían desaparecido. Y ese desgraciado de Ikura, había logrado lo que quería. Así se quedaron las cosas hasta que...-Sacó el dichoso y ridículo cartelito de se busca-vi esto y empecé a sospechar. No es por nada pero ha sido fácil por que nos encontramos en la misma isla donde todo esto sucedió. Solo he tenido que esperaros.

Una pequeña gota de sudor tipo ánime se dibujó en sus nucas. Pero Franky enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

Franky-¡Tenemos que decírselo! Debe saberlo, él...

Anciana-No es tan fácil. No es la primera vez que utilizan esa droga, sus recuerdos llevan ocultos a la fuerza nueve años, no era mas que un niño y recordarlo todo de golpe podría ser peligroso. Hay que hacerle recordar poco a poco, empezando con pequeños detalles...¿Qué podríamos usar?

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos un rato. Fue entonces cuando Chopper hizo de psicólogo.

Chopper-Quizá habría que empezar por algo fácil; algo cercano al momento en que perdió la memoria, no sé, algo como...un lugar familiar, una canción muy conocida, un objeto pequeño que le recuerde a alguien...

Anciana-En ese caso, creo que tengo justo lo que necesita.

Los demás se la quedaron mirando.

Anciana-Veréis, yo también tomé una nuez de belcebú: la evoca-evoca modelo tiempo. Me permite rastrear una pista y, a través de ella, ver lo que ha pasado allí.

Ussop-¿Y eso como funciona?

Anciana-Bueno, pongamos que llego a esta sala, y veo que hay unas gotas de cera en la mesa. Usándolas como referencia, puedo ver lo que ha pasado aquí para que las gotas acabaran en la mesa. Puedo proyectar la imagen una y otra vez incluso en otras habitaciones. A veces es bastante útil.

Franky-¿Y de que nos va a servir?

Anciana-Bueno, cuando oí los rumores de que Sanji había sido atrapado rastreé el pueblo entero con mi poder, y pude ver como lo capturaban y se lo llevaban. Después mostré la imagen al consejo y conseguí que me creyeran al decir que había sobrevivido. Gracias a eso investigaron en qué barco lo tenían...el caso es que he rememorado esa imagen multitud de veces, no me costará demasiada energía mostrárosla, y quizá os parezca útil y se os ocurra como evocársela al chico.

Chopper-¡Si! ¡Esa podría ser la clave!

Brook-¡Fantástico! Empecemos ya.

Franky-(En un arrebato de emoción) ¡SUUPEEERRRR! Ayudemos al hermano Sanji a recuperar su honor y su identidad. Es el destino, ¡LA SANGRE, QUE LE LLAMA! La sed de venganza de su familia, que, desde la ultratumba...

Ussop-¡Franky para ya! No empecemos con peliculones que no, ¿Eh? Sigue siendo el mismo Sanji de siempre, nuestro compañero y nuestro cocinero. No empecemos a mirarle con aires de grandeza que me lo veo venir...

Anciana-Bueno, ¿Preparados ya? Sería mejor que os pongáis en pie...y, por encima de todo: no olvidéis que todo lo que veáis ya ha pasado y no podemos interferir aún que queramos. No hace falta que caminemos a ninguna parte por que es como si la sala lo hiciera por nosotros. Podéis caminar si queréis ver algún detalle, pero no os aconsejo alejaros mucho...

**-Autora: **

Bueno. Aquí se descubre el meollo de la cuestión. Poco a poco iremos profundizando. Gracias por aguantar hasta aquí, gracias por dejar comentarios, ¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGEN LELLENDO!

Si me dejáis comentarios recordad que aprecio mucho las críticas.(Para bien o para mal) Ya que de ellas se puede aprender y mejorar.

Bss ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**-Autora:**

Bueno, ya vamos por el capítulo 4; y de todo corazón os agradezco a todos, mis queridos lectores que me apoyéis y sigáis leyendo. Y si alguien lo ha dejado, bueno, ¡El se lo pierde! (O ella) si me queréis hacer alguna pregunta, queja o sugerencia la recibiré encantada. ¡Con tal de que comentéis!

Y una vez mas, ¡Comienza el espectáculo!

IV Un recuerdo perdido

Anciana-Antes de comenzar, os aviso que esta habilidad agota bastantes energías, preferiría no tener que repetirla a sí que, si hay alguien mas que creéis que deba verlo, mejor avisarle ahora.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos. Ciertamente, no eran los más espavilados del barco, pronto llegaron a la conclusión de que una de las chicas sería la elección mas acertada. Pero, ¿A quien? Nami era bastante astuta, pero Robin quizá se fijase mas en los detalles…

Al final apareció la pelirroja por la puerta. Le había parecido raro que la peregrina aún no se hubiera acostado y pensaba buscarle un sitio para dormir, (A demás, tenía mucha curiosidad por la discusión entre ella y el cocinero) Sin darle una sola explicación, le dijeron que verían ``una cosa muy interesante´´ y la unieron al grupo, impacientes por echarle una ojeada al pasado de Sanji. No notaron que, mientras la anciana se preparaba, uno de los brazos espía de Robin con un ojo incrustado en la mano los observaba sin perder detalle.

Al fin, la anciana tomó aire, cerró los ojos, y se quedó quieta en el sitio.

Ussop empezó a impacientarse; pero pronto notó que la cocina estaba cambiando, al principio lentamente, de forma rara, pero cada vez mas deprisa, las baldosas fueron cambiando de textura, hasta tomar el perfecto aspecto de la nieve, las paredes se fueron convulsionando y alargando mientras su madera se envejecía y agrietaba formando las paredes de todo un conjunto de casas abandonadas, destartaladas y viejas. Enseguida, el curioso grupo se encontró en medio de una nevada y estrecha calle llena de casas abandonadas.

Todos miraron asombrados a su alrededor; era por la tarde, pronto anochecería el cielo estaba azul. No quedaba ni rastro de la anterior estancia.

Nami-¿Do-Donde estamos?

Anciana-En el pasado del chico.

Nami-¿Chico? ¿Pero que chico?

Brook-Sanji. ¿Quién si no?

Nami-¿Y eso? ¡¿Me queréis decir ya de una dichosa vez que está pasando?

Ussop-Es muy sencillo: Sanji no recuerda quien es y hemos retrocedido en el tiempo para averiguar su pasado, usando el poder de esta señora, que en realidad ya nos lo ha contado casi todo…

Nami-¿Y entonces por qué lo hacemos? ¿Y por que me habéis traído aquí? ¿Se puede saber por qué no me contasteis eso antes? Y por encima de todo;-aquí, Nami se puso mas seria- ¿Os parece bien hurgar en los recuerdos de los demás? ¡¿En su infancia? Por que me sospecho que no os bastaría con ver el Baratie, ¿No? Todos tenemos algún pasado ``problemático´´ pero eso no es razón para…¿Me oís? ¡No tenéis derecho!

Pero los demás ya no la escuchaban; estaban ocupados curioseando la zona: todo era tan realista que ya casi ni se cuestionaban el hecho de que de verdad habían viajado a otra época y otro lugar.

Ciertamente, todos los sombrero de paja habían tenido algún problema en su pasado, ya fuera por ser huérfanos, repudiados o por tener alguna clase de trauma, todos, sin excepción habían sido muy afortunados al ser elegidos (de forma selecta aún que alocada y precipitada) por su capitán, que prácticamente les había salvado a todos de un supuesto mal destino inquebrantable.(Aún que a mas de uno lo enroló a la fuerza) por ello, nadie preguntaba por el pasado de los demás, no importaba cómo habían llegado hasta allí ni cual fuera su pasado, el capitán los había elegido y confiaban unos en otros indudable y ciegamente por mucho que a menudo discutieran entre ellos. Todos sabían que sus pasados habían quedado atrás, pero aquello, era una excepción.

Nami estaba cada vez mas enfadada, pero la anciana les llamó la atención.

Anciana-Muchachos, él llegará de inmediato, no querréis perdéroslo…

Señaló con un gesto a una esquina que comunicaba con otra calle, todos clavaron su mirada allí, y, enseguida, apareció un chico.

Era Sanji. Inconfundiblemente. Mantenía el mismo peinado y era fácil de reconocer. Tendría unos 10 años, a Ussop le llegaba por poco mas de la cintura, estaba bastante delgado pero iba muy bien vestido: Con unos pantalones oscuros, de los buenos, que a penas empezaban a desgastarse, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello con las mangas un poco arremangadas a pesar del frío, llevaba unos zapatos de cuero, de esos caros que calientan tan bien y una capa negra por fuera y roja por dentro, aparentemente de terciopelo forrado, carísima. La tenía sujeta al cuello por un peculiar, brillante y dorado broche. Corría a buen paso por la calle con un saco a la espada, cerca de los chicos, a los que no podía ver, se paró en seco y miró con recelo a uno y otro lado, como si temiera que alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Luego subió precipitadamente un par de escalones congelados(estuvo a punto de resbalar) y empujó con exagerado gran esfuerzo la vieja puerta de madera de aquella casa. Una chabola cualquiera de aquella olvidada calle.

Una vez tuvo suficiente espacio, se coló por la rendija con el saco.

Los chicos estuvieron a punto de reaccionar, pero antes de que pudieran caminar hacia los escalones, toda la perspectiva giró y, en un visto y no visto, estaban dentro de la casa. Como les había dicho la anciana, no era necesario andar.

Sanji estaba de espaldas a ellos; estaba empujando un viejo y carcomido sofá contra la puerta, que quedó allí apilado junto con un tocador, una mesa tumbada a la que le faltaba media pata, varias sillas, y alguna cosa mas. Esto explicaba por que le había costado abrirla. Aquel montón de trastos resguardaban un poco del frío y actuaban como protección, y como propia puerta. (Ya que la verdadera, por sí sola, roída y sin cerrojo no servía quizá ni para el fuego) una vez hubo terminado oyó una voz detrás de el.-¿Sanji?-Todos se giraron, de detrás de una de las húmedas y sucias esquinas de la casa asomaba una carita aniñada y tímida, pero preciosa.

Rin-¿Eres tu?

Sanji sonrió.-Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo. La pequeña sonrió y salió de detrás de la esquina; vestía también ricamente. Detrás de ella apareció otro niño de su misma edad. Este preguntó, con tono tristón,-¿Tienes algo de comer?- el también vestía bien.

Sanji-Claro que sí. ¿Os fallaría yo? Vamos a dentro.

Los tres niños se sentaron sobre un colchón bastante decente con mantas por encima que usaban también como cama. Allí Sanji fue sacando la comida que había recolectado y repartiéndola entre lo dos. Había traído de todo, aún que le había costado lo suyo. Pan, algún bollo, unos pocos churros, algo de azúcar,(había robado en una bollería por que no habían desayunado) pero se había asegurado d traer algo de fruta y un poco de lomo. los niños, que no habían comido recibieron aquello como un suculento banquete mientras su hermano los miraba sonriente, satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo por poder mantener el solo a sus dos hermanos pequeños, como el mayor de los tres que era, y como le había pedido su padre, antes de…

Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Brook y Nami se acercaron para ver mejor:

Los pequeños tendrían alrededor de seis años, eran casi exactamente idénticos. Los dos tan rubios como Sanji. Se notaba que eran hermanos. Una gran diferencia era que ellos no tenían las cejas rizadas ni los ojos azules como él, sino de un tono miel claro. La niñita llevaba un vestidito amarillo que había tenido que rasgar para poder correr mejor, y que se había ensuciado, y su mellizo vestía parecido a Sanji, pero también llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, a excepción de su revuelto flequillo.

Anciana-Se llamaban Len y Rin. Tendrían unos seis o siete años.

Ussop-Len y…¿Rin?

Brook-Creo que en japonés significa algo así como…izquierda y derecha, aún que no sé cuál es cual.

Entonces Len levantó la cabeza, y miró a Sanji.

Len-¿Tu no comes?

Por un momento Sanji no respondió; pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Sanji-No Len yo…ya he comido antes, no puedo mas…estate tranquilo.

El pequeño le miró un momento y después siguió comiendo. En realidad, Sanji no había comido. A duras penas había podido robar algo mas que unos mendrugos para el, llevándose una pedrada y barios insultos. Había dejado lo mejor para sus hermanos, asegurándose de que fuera una buena cantidad. En ese momento sus tripas rugieron, y pudieron oírlo hasta los sombrero de paja. Len le miró con curiosidad.

Sanji-Eh…creo que…he comido demasiado. Me está costando hacer la digestión.-se excusó.

Cuando los niños ya casi se habían terminado la comida, Sanji escuchó fuera algo. Les dijo a sus hermanos que guardaran silencio, y aguzó el oído. Se oyeron cascos de caballos y algunas voces, inentingibles hasta poco después, todos pudieron escuchar lo que decían.

Jinete1-¿Seguro que es aquí?

Jinete2-La gente dice que últimamente rondan por aquí tres huérfanos rubios. No tiene pérdida. Seguro que son ellos y no deben andar muy lejos. ¡Registradlo todo! Como si hay que quemar las casas.

Sanji notó que uno de sus hermanos le agarraba fuerte el brazo; el terror se dibujaba en los ojos de Len y Rin. La niña abrazaba temerosa a su hermano.

Rin-N-Nos están buscando. ¿Verdad?

Sanji-Tranquilos. No pasará nada.

Justo entonces se oyó el crujir de la puerta de una casa cercana. La habían derribado.

Rin-Nos encontraran y se nos llevarán. Igual que con papá…y mamá.

Len-¡Tengo miedo!

Sanji-Escuchadame: pase lo que pase no debéis tener miedo. Sabéis que yo…

Lo interrumpió el repentino crujido de la puerta. Su puerta, que no aguantaría mucho.

Rin escondió la cabecita con terror, y entre lágrimas y sollozos dijo-nos matarán; ¿Verdad?-Sanji no sabía que hacer. Fuera, los hombres hablaban entre ellos. Habían notado que la puerta ofrecía demasiada resistencia, y ahora todos empujaban. Los crujidos habían aumentado. El niño miró a sus hermanos. Len estaba petrificado por el terror. Los dos lloraban. ¡Se acababa el tiempo! No iba a permitir que le arrebataran a sus hermanos también. Podían quitarle todo lo que quisieran: su casa, su orgullo, la comida…pero no lo único que le quedaba y quería conservar: su familia.

Sanji-Ahora vuelvo.

Hizo ademán de levantares. Rin le retuvo frenéticamente, agarrándolo por la muñeca.

Rin-¡No, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Los crujidos aumentaron.

Sanji-Enseguida vuelvo, tranquila. Suéltame.

Rin-¡No! No volverás. Lo sé.

Se acababa el tiempo.

Sanji-Si volveré.

Rin-¡Eso es mentira! Te irás igual que papá.

Sanji-¡Claro que no! Todo irá bien.

Len-Eso mismo dijo papá.

Jinete3-¡He oído algo! Ya los tenemos.

Sanji-¡Rin suéltame!

Rin-¡No!

Sanji-¡Suéltame!

Rin-¡No!-rompió a llorar.

Len-Sanji.

Se acababa el tiempo.

Len-No te vallas tu también. No nos dejes solos…-el pequeño estaba muy asustado.

Sanji-Rin suéltame.

Rin-No queremos comida. Ni tampoco una casa. No queremos que pases hambre por nosotros. ¿No lo entiendes? No tienes que cuidarnos. ¡Solo te queremos a ti! Y que estés a nuestro lado…¡Por favor!

Len-No te vallas…

Un nuevo crujido

Sanji reaccionó.

Sanji-No voy a irme. Escuchadme, ¡Escuchadme! Todo saldrá bien. Jamás permitiré que os hagan daño. ¿Me oís? Mientras estemos juntos,-se quitó la capa-por pocos que seamos,-se la hecho por encima a Len y se la abrochó.- no nos pasara nada. Pero, por encima de todo; manteneos juntos.

Aquello se parecía demasiado a la despedida de su padre; justo antes de morir.

Sanji-No me pasará nada. Volveré. Os lo prometo.

Rin-¡Las promesas no se cumplen! Lo mismo dijo papá y…¡Sois unos mentirosos!

La puerta iba a desmoronarse.

Sanji-¡Claro que sí! Confiad en mi. ¿Os fallaría yo?

Los niños dudaron un segundo.

Len-¿Nunca nos dejarás? ¿Siempre estarás con nosotros? ¿Nos lo prometes?

Sanji-Os lo prometo.

Ya podían verse los rifles de los hombres al otro lado.

Len le dio un abrazo con fuerza. Intentando frenar sus lágrimas. Confiaba ciegamente en su hermano y sabía que jamas le fallaría. Sanji le correspondió y luego se dirigió a la niña.-Vamos Rin-dijo-suéltame.

Len se separó de él y le dijo-Regresa pronto- Sanji les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente. Después, la mano de Rin soltó lentamente la manga de su hermano…

Sanji-No os preocupéis, ¡Volveré!

Rin vio a su hermano alejándose con la terrible sensación de que no volvería a verle. Ya le había pasado dos veces.

La perspectiva de los sombrero de paja volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaban en la calle, de espaldas a ellos, los jinetes, vestidos de gris habían desmontado e intentaban tirar la puerta…

De repente, se oyó un sonido de maderos y unos pocos cristales rotos, y Sanji, que acababa de saltar por la ventana aterrizó sobre la nieve. Les dirigió una mirada y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.-¡Tras él!-gritó uno de los cinco hombres. Todos, cada uno con su caballo persiguieron al chico levantando cascotes de nieve.

Sanji no tenía tiempo de pensar, vivía en aquella isla, pero no conocía demasiado bien la zona. Se coló entre las rendijas de una destartalada valla de madera. Le costó, y creyó por un instante que le alcanzarían antes de poder cruzar; cuando al fin pasó al otro lado, le inundó el miedo al oír multitud de disparos por encima de su cabeza. Podía oír los gritos furiosos de sus perseguidores, que empezaban a dispersarse…

Aterrorizado, no pudo parar de correr; se notaba la diferencia de llevar la capa a no llevarla, tosió y procuró ignorar el dolor de su garganta y sus pulmones…

Huyó al centro de la ciudad, en una de las calles, se topó con uno de ellos; uno con un caballo negro muy nervioso y de compostura robusta que le infundió verdadero terror. A lo lejos divisó otro caballo, ¡Estaba en la boca del lobo!

Escapó por una calle estrecha; podía sentir el bao caliente del animal pifiando sobre su nuca. Chocó prácticamente con una barandilla metálica negra, y aferrándose a ella corrió por los cinco escalones arriba. El jinete tubo que darle a su caballo un terrible tirón del bocado, haciéndole pifiar con furia y girar repentinamente sobre sus cascos traseros.

Sanji apenas había alcanzado dos escasos metros de ventaja que pronto le fueron ganados. La pared daba a casas y bares y a su izquierda lo cercaba la valla negra.

El jinete estaba furioso. Deseaba acabar cuanto antes con aquello y cada cosa que hacía lo incitaba más. Especialmente cuando el cartel colgante de madera de uno de los bares estuvo a punto de darle en la cara. Se protegió con el brazo y se sacudió la nieve. No tenía miedo de perder al niño; cuanto más exhausto estuviera más fácil sería matarlo.

Sanji vio ante el una salida: La calle giraba a la derecha, pero frente a él, había un hueco entre dos casas que llevaría a una nueva calle.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó por encima de la valla y resbaló cayendo sobre un montón de nieve. Se levantó frenéticamente y siguió corriendo, escuchó al caballo relinchar con fiereza, pues su amo parecía castigarlo por no poder seguirle. Mucho más lo asustó el sonido de los disparos, y la nieve saltando a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

Se paró un segundo. El hueco llevaba a una plaza. Los caballos podían aparecer por cualquier parte, y aquel jinete no tardaría en alcanzarlo. Estaba confundido y al borde del desmayo…frente a él divisó su última escapatoria, su última esperanza:

En medio de la plaza había una iglesia. Quizá allí encontrase refugio.

Presa de un terror histérico corrió hasta la puerta y la aporreó suplicando ayuda a gritos.

…No sabía que estaba vacía.

Vio al caballo acercarse al galope por una calle.

¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio por favor!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. No había tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr…demasiado tarde. El caballo lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y su jinete no tuvo ni que gastar las balas.

Le bastó con coger el rifle al revés y golpearle en la nuca lo bastante fuerte para matarlo.

Ni un sonido más. No se resistió. El cuerpo inerte del niño calló sobre la nieve de los escalones tiñéndola de rojo con sangre inocente…a las puertas de la iglesia.

Sanji tuvo suerte de que el corcel negro se encabritase justo mientras su jinete se disponía a rematarlo de un disparo; dando tiempo al otro jinete, que acababa de llegar, a detenerle.

Jinete2-¿Qué haces? Ya hemos hecho bastante ruido ¡¿Quieres despertar a toda la isla?

El otro jinete le mantuvo la mirada, casi desafiante.

Jinete1-Tranquilo…Seré silencioso.

Su compañero le soltó el rifle; y se alejó unos pasos mirando alrededor, por si miraba alguien. Mientras, él lo volvió a dejar colgando de la silla de su caballo. Cogió al niño del suelo y ando hacia el pozo con él en las manos. ¿A cuantos podría despertar un chapuzón acallado por el moho de las paredes? No quedarían pruebas. El cuerpo del chico ya colgaba de las manos de su asesino, agarrado por la espalda. ¿Cuánto tardaría en caer? Solo tendría que aflojar las manos y el niño caería de cabeza…

-¿¡Estás loco!-exclamó su compañero deteniéndolo otra vez.

Jinete1-(Irritado)¿Y ahora que pasa? No hará ruido.

Jinete2-No se trata del ruido. Sea cual sea su "rareza" sería una pena desperdiciarla. El jefe lo quiere vivo.

Jinete1-(Sacándolo del pozo)Pero a los otros los matamos…

Jinete2-Claro por que ellos son adultos y no les afecta el suero…

Jinete1-¿Qué suero?

Su compañero sacó un frasco con un líquido de un color verde tan claro que era casi imperceptible de su abrigo.

Jinete2-Este suero.-Empezó a preparar una jeringilla-Anda, ponlo en el suelo.

Su compañero lo hizo.

Jinete2-A los menores de catorce…-empezó a llenarla-les borra la memoria. Pronto no sabrá ni quien es.

Sanji entreabrió débilmente los ojos. Lo había oído. Inmóvil, medio desangrado, susurró casi sin fuerzas;

Sanji-No, Rin, Len…tengo que…volver…

El hombre de la jeringuilla le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza, haciéndole daño y le clavó la aguja en la yugular. Mientras se lo iba inyectando su mano se crispó débilmente, pero apenas tubo fuerzas para soltar un gemido apagado. Perdió todas las fuerzas antes siquiera de que el hombre le sacara la aguja.

El segundo jinete tiró la aguja y guardó la jeringuilla junto con la droga. Le quitó algo del cuello y lo dejó tirado en la nieve. Después cogió al niño en brazos y se fue a su caballo.

Por el camino, la mirada de Nami se clavó en los vacíos y húmedos ojos de Sanji, que no miraban a ningún punto fijo, y que se acabaron cerrando. Una amarga lágrima resbaló por el pómulo de la chica.

El jinete echó el cuerpo de Sanji de cualquier manera tras su silla de montar, boca abajo y lo aseguró con unas correas de cuero como si fuera un saco.-le diré al jefe que ya lo tenemos.-Dijo mientras montaba en su corcel bayo. Su compañero, de espaldas a él acababa de recoger algo del suelo-Tú sigue buscando con los demás. Los otros dos no llegarán muy lejos…

Espoleó a su caballo, que desapareció acto seguido por una de las calles. Nami tenía la mirada fija en él. No obstante, Ussop miraba el objeto que había recogido aquel tipo por encima de su hombro.

Tenía por encima nieve y sangre, que el hombre apartó con el pulgar.

Se trataba de un colgante, el mismo que su compañero había retirado del cuello de Sanji después de administrarle el suero. Era de forma ovalada, con los bordes dorados y redondos. El centro interior tenía un tono verde oscuro brillante, y, sobre él, centrado había un extraño símbolo también dorado que se asemejaba ligeramente a una interrogación tumbada con una gota. Era de oro. Una auténtica joya de artesanía.

El jinete lo observó un momento; después cerró el puño con rabia y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el pozo.

El colgante rebotó con un sonido metálico en el borde y se perdió en el interior. El jinete se dio la vuelta, montó en su caballo y se alejó al trote.

Ussop caminó hasta el pozo, fue a asomar la cabeza por el y…-¡Hay!-se había dado un golpe en la nariz. Se frotó la larga nariz mirando con extrañeza al aire, por que no había nada que mirar.

Anciana-No te sorprendas, chico. Todo lo que habéis visto ya ha pasado. No se puede cambiar ni se puede tocar porque solo es la proyección ilusoria de un recuerdo. En realidad seguimos aquí.

En ese instante las calles, la iglesia y el cielo azul se desvanecieron como si nada y todos se encontraron en la cocina del barco pirata en el que vivían.

Cuando Ussop giró la cabeza al frente dio un respingo al encontrarse tan pegado a la pared que se le ponían los ojos bizcos. Ahora comprendía el quejido de su nariz.

Ahora tocaba pensar como aquello podía devolverle la memoria al rubio.

**-Autora:**

¡Fin del cuarto capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado? Ya me contareis.

¡Besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Autora:**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana Azahara, la guapa. Yo quería esperar a publicar y recibir algún comentario pero ella me dijo que no leería ningún otro fic mío hasta que escribiera otro capítulo de este.

En fin, como ya lo tenía pensado, ¡A la carga!

**V**

**El pozo**

¿¡Y por que tengo que ser yo!- Exclamó Usoop desesperado de camino a la plaza donde estaba el pozo en donde aquel hombre había tirado el colgante.

Franky- Porque fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió buscar el colgante…y, por cierto, buena idea…en fin, ya sabes: Quien inventa experimenta.

Usoop-¡Pero es que no fue idea mía! Fue…/idea de Robin\-estuvo apunto de decir. Pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

Brook-¿Decías?

Usoop-Nada, nada… ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la plaza?

Anciana-En realidad ya casi estamos…

Chopper-¿Y si seguimos el mismo camino que siguió él? Sería interesante ver como ha cambiado…a lo mejor ayuda a que se nos ocurra algo mas para devolverle la memoria a Sanji…

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, no era mala idea.

Anciana-Desde luego sois chicos listos…me parece bien, pero habrá que hacer un rodeo…desde donde estamos creo que solo llegaremos al último tramo del camino. Llegaremos allí enseguida: he repasado esta historia mil y una veces.

Efectivamente, llegaron al último tramo. Esa tarde había bastante gente por la calle, así que al principio les costó lo suyo reconocerla.

Fue Framky el primero en reconocer la estrecha calle vallada y con escalones repleta de bares y restaurantes. Todos subieron a ella y Franky pudo reconocer el cartel de madera con el que el jinete se había llenado la cara de nieve;(Ya que se golpeó con él en la cara por andar desprevenido) lo notó viejo, desgastado y medio podrido. Ahora, en vez de estar lleno de nieve estaba seco y resquebrajado. Casi no se podía leer lo que ponía en el.

Esta vez no estaba lleno de nieve, estaban en otra estación, y había menos nieve. Aquella era una isla invernal, pero también tenía estaciones que, prácticamente se reducían a invierno helado y atestado de nieve e invierno más caluroso con muy poca nieve.

El grupo avanzó con un poco de dificultad por la estrecha calle, recibiendo mas de una queja de la gente que había en ella, entrando o saliendo de los bares. Llegaron al final de la calle, y allí estaba la barandilla por la que había saltado Sanji.

No tenía nieve, y estaba vieja y oxidada. Al otro lado apenas se acumulaba un puñado de nieve, no el montón sobre el que había caído el niño.

Saltaron de uno en uno con cuidado, la anciana necesitó ayuda. Entones se encontraron frente a la plaza, con el pequeño y viejo pozo y la iglesia, que tenía muy poca nieve.

Brook caminó hasta los escalones y acarició uno de ellos. Justo allí mismo se había derramado la sangre de un niño inocente. Por culpa de lo cual otros dos mas pequeños se habían quedado solos en el frío y la oscuridad de las noches de invierno, hasta, quizá, su muerte.

¡Brook!-Lo llamó Franky- Vamos a empezar, ven. Parece que esta polea está muy deteriorada…pero quizá aguante.-Dijo colocando una cuerda muy larga y resistente en lugar de la anterior, ya podrida y en desuso. En ella colocó el cubo que habían traído, bastante grande, y obligaron a Usoop a meterse en él. El pobre chico no hacía mas que quejarse, en parte por que estaba cagado de miedo a la oscuridad que lo engullía todo allí abajo, y en parte asqueado por el mal olor que emanaba del fondo. Indudablemente, todo lo que había allí, fuera lo que fuera, además de viejo estaba podrido.

Se abrazó temblando a la cuerda y esperó a que sus compañeros lo fueran haciendo descender.-/Todo sea por un amigo\-pensaba. Cada vez la oscuridad y la peste eran más intensos.

Al cabo de un rato los que estaban arriba escucharon la voz de Usoop.

Usoop-Ya toco el agua. ¡Está helada!

Brook-Métete en ella. ¿Cómo de profunda es?

Esperaron unos momentos y escucharon de nuevo a Usoop.

**¡GUAAAAARGHHHH!**-Parecía el chillido de una cantante de ópera siendo asesinada.

Usoop-¡No hago pié! ¡Que ascazoooooo!

Franky-¡Está bien esta bien! Ya lo suponíamos. Achica agua con el cubo, te ayudaremos.

Usoop-¡Espera!

Todos guardaron silencio.

Usoop-El fondo no está muy lejos ¡Por que he tocado algo asqueroso y horrible! Quiero subiiiiir-Suplicó en tono lastimero.

Usoop hundió el cubo en el hediondo líquido hasta que este rebosaba y les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo subieran.

El tramo era largo y Usoop estaba justo debajo, por lo que fue inevitable que algunos chorros le cayeran encima, asqueándolo. El chico se quedó allí, solo, flotando en aquella terrorífica porquería, esperando su única esperanza: el cubo. Solo podía esperar que aquello terminase cuanto antes mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la lejana y borrosa mancha de luz que se divisaba a lo lejos. Entonces bajaba de nuevo el cubo y la historia volvía a empezar. Repitieron el proceso durante casi mas de dos horas.-/Todo sea por un amigo\-Se repitió varias veces.

Cuando al fin sintió que el agua le llegaba por poco mas de la cintura avisó a los demás y empezó a buscar. Era asqueroso. Sin poder ver nada, y manteniendo la boca lo mas lejos posible del agua rebuscó con las manos en el fondo.

Tocó de todo, y todo asqueroso y horrible. Por debajo del agua estaba hundido hasta las rodillas en lo que parecía un fango cenagoso. Las piernas se enredaron mas de una vez en lo que parecían palos de extrañas formas, mas de una vez oyó sospechosos crujidos, y sus manos se toparon bajo la mugre con cosas que prefería no mirar. ¿Cuántas ratas y pájaros habrían muerto ahogados en aquel pozo?

Cuando llevaba un buen rato así palpó algo sospechoso, al principio no quiso cercionarse pero tuvo que levantar la mano con aquella cosa en ella.

Estaba cubierta de fango y muy estropeada, pero sus ojos ya estaban mas o menos acostumbrados a la oscuridad y su forma era imposible de confundir.

No pudo evitar horrorizarse por su tamaño. No era grande, sino todo lo contrario:

Era la podrida calavera de un recién nacido.

Sin dientes. Diminuta. Casi completamente abierta por arriba. Y podrida. Aquel bebé nunca diría sus primeras palabras ni probaría jamás la leche materna. Era completamente inocente. ¿Qué culpa había tenido el de que sus progenitores no pudiesen cuidarlo? ¿Es que no podía haber sido abandonado en alguna puerta, iglesia u orfanato? ¡Inocente! Nunca tendría oportunidad de ser alguien y nadie había castigado al culpable. Igual que Sanji. El rubio ahora era un gran hombre: honrado, valiente y fiel. Un amigo en toda regla. Había estado a punto de acabar allí mismo. Junto al cadáver del bebé, que quizá no fuera el único, y nadie hubiera podido lamentarlo ni echárselo en cara a los culpables.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el también podría haber acabado así: su padre los había dejado solos a su madre y a el cuando no era mas que un bebé, y ella había muerto completamente sola, unos años después. Quizá hubiera podido cuidarse mejor si se hubiera enfurecido con el pirata y se hubiera desecho del niño…

¿Cuántos inocentes habían muerto de aquella manera o de tantas otras, de forma injusta? ¿Qué culpa habría tenido él de ser hijo de un pirata? ¿Y que culpa tenia Sanji? ¿Y aquel bebé? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Nacer deforme, sin padres, hijo de un violador…?

Prefirió dirigir su rabia hacia el gobierno. Corrupto, traidor y ocultista que dirigía y apoyaba en secreto a los Ounoriu. Esos eran los culpables, al menos, de la injusticia d Sanji; y la de Robin. Pero eso era otra historia que seguramente ya conocéis. Aquellas cavilaciones le dieron nuevas y renovadas fuerzas. Se decidió a si mismo, que aún que tuviera que pasarse allí toda la noche, y toda la mañana del día siguiente, aún que las bacterias lo confundieran con un muerto y se lo comieran vivo, encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

¿¡Has encontrado algo, Usoop!- Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Ah, ¡Si, si!…Quiero decir, no. Aún no…-Dejó caer la diminuta calavera, que se hundió en la oscuridad.

Siguió hurgando en el fondo, y al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba asqueadísimo, palpó algo extraño.

-¡Un momento!-Dijo.

Lo sacó del fondo, para lo cual tuvo que desengancharlo de algunas porquerías en las que se había enganchado. Lo sacó e intentó mirarlo a la luz, algo prácticamente imposible con tanta mugre y tan poco sol.

-Tengo algo…pero no parece de oro. Igual me equiboco.-continuó.

-¡Da igual!-Le respondieron desde arriba-Sube con ello.

No hubo que repetírselo; Usoop echó el objeto en el cubo y luego se esforzó por subirse a el. Le costó lo suyo, y se dio con las paredes varias veces, pero al fin llegó arriba.

Pudo sentir el aire limpio, la luz del sol haciéndole daño en los ojos, las caras de asco de sus compañeros…

Sí. ¿Qué esperabais? También sintió que apestaba allá por donde iba y que tenia mugre acumulada hasta en los calzoncillos. Que estampa, que sensación. Que asco.

Cuando vieron lo que había encontrado todos se llevaron una decepción, Usoop había descrito el colgante como una exquisita alaja de oro de aspecto artesanal, pero aquello estaba completamente cubierto de mierda que no se iba ni raspando con la uña.

No os preocupéis-Dijo Franky-Nami dijo que el oro se ensucia con mucha facilidad, quizá hallamos tenido suerte. Se lo llevaremos, que ella es la experta.- Y tenía razón. Además, se estaba haciendo tarde.

Nami observó la joya con admiración. Se había pasado toda la noche despejándola, limpiándola y mimándola. Aún no había terminado, pero no necesitaba nada más. Parecía imposible que pudiera brillar mas, pero cuanto más lo frotaba más bonito le parecía.

La joya tenía forma aplastada, fina, y ovalada (como un huevo aplastado) y colgaba por uno de sus extremos de una cadena de oro muy delicada pero resistente.

El fondo era de lo que parecía un brillante cristal verde y sobre él había una filigrana de oro en relieve que parecía una especie de interrogación tumbada, y un poco mas a la derecha, sobre ella, había una gotita redonda.

Sencillo, pero precioso. Y un tanto majestuoso.

Debía tener, por lo menos, 18 quilates; Y descubrió con el microscopio de Chopper que, el fondo verde, estaba formado por ni más ni menos que diminutísimos fragmentos de esmeralda adheridos al oro por una fina capa de cristal.

Tratándose de una joya de tan incalculable valor, y tan hermosa, y de una navegante tan rácana y viciada a la riqueza, no fue de extrañar que se pasara la noche sacándole brillo y al día siguiente despertara abrazada a ella.

¡Pelirrojaaa!-dijo en tono cantarín el cocinero cuando entró en su camarote con el desayuno en una bandeja. La joven no se había presentado aquella mañana en la cocina con los demás, y pensó que sería un detalle llevarle el desayuno en persona. Así, con corazones en los ojos y un buen humor que superaba hasta a los teletubies, (o como se diga) descubrió a su chica preferida medio tumbada en la mesa de estudio, abrazando algo. Robin, que solía quedarse hasta tarde dormida, no le había impedido trasnochar por lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, ni la había despertado por la mañana. Tan solo le había puesto una manta por encima antes de irse a dormir.

/Esta es la mía. ¡Que mona está cuando duerme!\-Pensó; Y utilizó su tono más cariñoso, romántico y tierno, con el que toda mujer desearía despertarse, para acariciarle delicadamente los pelirrojos mechones susurrándole al oido…

Sanji-Buenos días, mi ángel de la belleza- si, ya se que suena un poco cursi, pero en lo que a Sanji respectaba, todo era poco para su pelirroja. Aún que a ella no le convenciera que la llamase así.

La chica se tomó su tiempo en quitarse las gafas, que casi nunca usaba, y despejarse un poco.-Hum…buenos días Sanji…-dijo, medio dormida, mientras él le ponía la bandeja con exquisitos manjares de detallista presentación sobre la mesa, alegrándole la vista ya desde por la mañana.

Nami-Hum…¡Qué buena pinta…! Gracias, Sanji. Por cierto…¿Qué hora es? ¿Me he perdido el desayuno?

Sanji-Solo un poquito…-Respondió con una cálida sonrisa permitiéndose darle un besito en la cara. No fue nada, pero fue suficiente para que su cara se tornara la de un bobalicón enamorado con corazones en los ojos y babilla cayendo de su sonrisita mareada.

No obstante, en el momento en que la chica, aún medio dormida, levantó la mano para agarrar la taza, algo que antes estaba en ella brilló.

A Sanji se le fueron los ojos hacia allí. Enseguida su rostro se tornó serio. Por unos momentos no dijo nada. Pero, unos segundos después, musitó, con un hilo de voz…

Sanji-¿Qu-Que es esto?

Nami-(Aún medio dormida)Hum…(Traga)Eso…¡Ah!(Cae en la cuenta)Er…eso, es, es…hum…¡Un colgante!

Que lista…¬¬ (esa he sido yo)

Sanji ni se inmutó, seguía serio, y su dorado flequillo le impedía a Nami ver sus ojos…

Sanji-(Tras unos segundos, con un hilo de voz, y sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras)…Ah. Seguro, que te queda muy bien…

Nami se le quedó mirando unos segundos; pero luego reaccionó, y pensó que no seria mala idea…

¡En realidad!-dijo-Era…un regalo para ti. Le he estado sacando brillo, y…¿Cuándo era tu cumpleaños?

Esperó unos momentos a que respondiera, el chico aún no parecía haber reaccionado del todo…

Al fin, pareció darse cuenta de que la pelirroja le había preguntado algo, y por no hacerle feo, se esforzó por responder.

Sanji-E-el…2 de Marzo…

En ese momento, una extraña y desagradable sensación lo golpeó como una jaqueca, al principio débilmente. La pelirroja no hechó cuentas de si ya había pasado o no, simplemente le sonrió y le dio el colgante, después de lo cual se despidió diciendo que necesitaba intimidad para vestirse y pensando que…

Necesitaría estar solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Autora: **

**VI**

**Sueños**

Cuando Sanji abrió los ojos, aún era de noche. Se había pasado el día sin poder salir, pues había caído un fuerte chaparrón, y no tenía sueño. Suspiró profundamente, y, sin mas dilación, salió de la cama. Una cama enorme, muy grande para un niño de siete años, con sábanas de raso y dosel de seda.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, no obstante la conocía como la palma de su mano, y llegó hasta la puerta sin chocarse siquiera con su caballito mecedora, (hecho expresamente para su cuarto cumpleaños, por artesanos franceses y con todo detalle)

Sanji atravesó el umbral y, cosa que no se esperaba, vio el inconfundible resplandor de la chimenea, y escuchó el crepitar del fuego, abajo, en la sala principal.

Bajó un buen trecho de las majestuosas escaleras curvadas, (una a cada lado de la sala,) que sin embargo, empezaban las dos en la sala principal, apenas a unos metros la una de la otra, y acababan en el mismo sitio.

Desde arriba, asomó la cabeza y reconoció la familiar figura de un hombre, delgado, alto y rubio, sentado frente al fuego en una butaca de terciopelo rojo, leyendo un libro que sujetaba con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de un perro, una especie de mestizo entre pastor belga y galgo que dormitaba tumbado a los pies de su dueño.

Sanji bajó del todo las escaleras, (conocía palmo por palmo los setenta y tres escalones, todos alfombrados con terciopelo rojo) y se frotó los ojos. El perro lo miró y movió el rabo; su padre apartó la vista del libro y la posó en el niño.

Sanji-Dijo Johnathan- Es muy tarde, hijo. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Sanji-No puedo dormir…(bostezó, tapándose un poco la boca)…no tengo…sueño.

Johnathan sonrió, y descruzó las piernas para incorporarse en su sitio.

Johnathan-Aún así deberías intentarlo. Si no, mañana te dormirás en clase.

Sanji bajó un poco la mirada, aún medio dormido. Después miró de nuevo a su padre y preguntó:

Sanji-¿Y tu que estas leyendo? ¿No deberías dormir?

Johnathan sonrió-Muy agudo. Es un libro…de miedo, pero muy aburrido. Pensé que sería fácil dormir si me aburría un poco. Es para adultos-Añadió al notar que el interés del niño crecía-No lo entenderías.

Sanji vaciló-…¿De miedo, y para adultos? ¿Con un unicornio en la portada? Creo que lo trajo mamá, dijo que era muy interesante.

Johnathan miró la portada del ejemplar de El último unicornio, de Peter S. Beagle, y reconoció que el chiquillo le había pillado.

Johnathan-Bueno, bale, te lo leo y así nos aburrimos juntos.

Sanji-¡Sii! Parece mas interesante que el viejo tespamento.

Johnathan-¿El viejo que?

Sanji-(Subiéndose al sillón)El viejo tempamento. El cura dice que debería leérmelo, aún que no se si es muy interesante…mamá dice que al final el prota muere.

La carcajada de Johnathan resonó por toda la sala, y estuvo a poco de despertar a los gemelos, incluso Sultán, el perro, que no se había movido hasta entonces, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amo.

Johnathan-¡Antes de llegar a eso tendrás que pasar por Harry Potter!

Sanji-¿Harry quien?

Johnathan-Harry Potter, trata de un mundo paralelo, donde un niño descubre que tiene poderes y va a una escuela de magia, el primero es buenísimo, pero sus siguientes entregas van empeorando. Te dejo leerlo si me prometes que al cuarto le habrás perdido el respeto.

Sanji-¡Te lo prometo!

Johnathan se rió y le hizo unas cosquillas a su hijo, que se acomodó junto a el en la butaca. Paró rápido y empezó con la lectura, por que sabía que no debía alterarlo si quería hacerlo dormir.

Capítulo uno-Empezó-La unicornia vivía completamente sola en un bosque de lilas. Aún que no lo sabía, era muy vieja y ya no tenía el color descuidado de la espuma del mar, sino el color de la nieve que cae en las noches de luna, pero seguía viendo con claridad y sin cansancio, y moviéndose como una sombra sobre el mar…

Papá-Preguntó Sanji, interrumpiendo la lectura-¿No son esos dos colores iguales? El blanco de la espuma…y el de la nieve…¿No son iguales?

Johnathan-Sanji, si sigues interrumpiéndome, no nos aburriremos nunca.

Sanji-Om.

Johnathan-Además…claro que son distintos: la nieve que cae en noches de luna, ¡es roja!

Sanji-¿Cómo?

Johnathan-(Que, evidentemente, se aburría mas de la cuenta, continuó esperando que su hijo notara la mentira)Como lo oyes. La nieve que cae en noches de luna, es roja. Roja como la grana. Intensa y granate.

Sanji-Om…¿Y como es eso?

Johnathan-Por el influjo de la luna…¿¡Yo que se! Después de todo es una trola…

Sanji-¡Oh, papá!

El pequeño arremetió contra su costado en una batalla de cosquillas, los dos rieron durante unos minutos forcejeando el uno contra el otro, y alborotando al pobre Sultán, que también quería jugar.

Cuando volvieron a la lectura, el perro se empedernía en lamerle la cara al niño, que le abrazó el cuello riendo mientras intentaba atender a la lectura de su padre.

No se parecía en nada a un caballo astado -a menudo se representa así a los unicornios-, sino que era mas pequeña, tenía la pezuña hendida, y poseía aquella gracia tan antigua y salvaje que los caballos no han tenido jamás, que los ciervos intentan imitar tímidamente, y que las cabras remedan cuando bailan…-¿Qué es remedan? Preguntó Sanji.

Johnathan no se acordaba en este momento, y para evitar la respuesta dijo:

Johnathan-Sanji si me interrumpes, pierdo la concentración. Cállate e intenta aburrirte.

Sanji-¿No nos dormiremos mas fácilmente si perdemos la concentración?

El padre soltó una pequeña carcajada y procuró seguir leyendo.

Como su cuello era largo y fino, su cabeza…

Sanji-¿Y hendido? ¿Qué es hendido, papá?

Johnathan puso los ojos en que sean las abuelas las que cuentes historiaspensóTienen mas paciencia

Sanji-¿Qué es…?

Johnathan-¿Tu has visto una cabra? Tienen las pezuñas partidas en dos, y al caminar se separan y juntan como unas tijeras, los cascos de los caballos no. Son firmes y de una sola pieza. Esa es la diferencia. Cuando los cascos de un animal están partidos como los de las cabras, se dice que están, hendidos. Ahora déjame leer. Veamos…si: …Como su cuello era largo y fino, su cabeza…

Sanji-Pero así solo los tienen las cabras, ¿No?

Johnathan cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado-Hay señor, señor…¡Dame paciencia!

Sanji-¿Papá?(Mas que por saber la respuesta preguntaba por jugar con su padre, y los dos lo sabían)Johnathan le miró con una sonrisa.

Johnathan-¡No! No son las únicas las cabras. También los corderos…¡Y déjame leer!

Sanji-Pero a parte de las cabras y las ovejas, que son prácticamente lo mismo, ¿Ningunos mas?

Johnathan-Claro, las bacas; y los antílopes, las gacelas…Muchos herbívoros de campo…o pradera. O los renos, por ejemplo. Mira esos no son de pradera, son de bosque, y de colina. ¿Alguna pregunta mas?

Sanji pensó un rato, como repasando la información.-No-Dijo. Y su padre continuó: …Como su cuello era largo, y fino, su cabeza parecía…

Sanji-¿Y los renos de los ciervos en que se diferencian…?

Johnathan-¡Cuarta! ¡La cuarta vez que leo esta línea! ¡La cuarta!

Sanji-(Hechando cuentas)¿Cuarta? ¿No eran tres…?

Johnathan-(Perdida ya la paciencia)Desde que tu has venido son tres, pero yo ya iba por el tercer capítulo. ¡Y menos mal que a Sultán no se le ocurrió distraerme!

El perro ladró al escuchar su nombre con tanto entusiasmo y Sanji volvió a reírse.

Sanji-¿Y no te molesta leerlo otra vez? ¿No te aburre, papá?

Johnathan-Precisamente hijo, precisamente de eso se trata: de aburrirse. Aún que parece que no me dejas…a ver…Como su cuello era largo, y fino, su…-¿Pero en que se diferencian?-Volvió a interrumpir.

Johnathan-¡Hay! ¿El que? ¿Los ciervos y los renos? Pues bien: los ciervos los has visto: son los que corren por nuestros bosques, son de climas mas cálidos; y los renos, creo que son mas grandes, tienen los cuernos un poco distintos, (no mucho) y, sobre todo, la nariz.

Sanji-¿La nariz que?

Johnatan-La nariz que…los ciervos la tienen parecida a la de los perros, negra y pequeñita y los renos la tienen grande y en dos grandes agujeros, como las vacas y los perros. ¿Contento ya?

Sanji-…¿Nada mas?

Johnathan-No se…¿Los de Papá Noél, que vuelan son renos? Que no se confundan. Seguimos…Como su cuello era…

Quinta-interrumpió Sanji de nuevo, solo por jugar-Ya es la quinta vez que la lees.

Johnathan-¡Ya está bien! ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Padre e hijo emprendieron una minibatalla de risas, cojinazos y cosquillas que alborotó aún mas a Sultán, que despertó con sus ladridos a uno de los gemelos. Por suerte, su madre estaba cerca, escuchando despierta y preparada para volver a ayudarlo a dormir.

Al fin Johnathan continuó la historia: …Como su cuello era largo, y fino, su cabeza parecía mas pequeña de lo que realmente era y las crines que le caían casi hasta la mitad del lomo eran tan suaves como los cirros. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas y las patas delgadas, con plumas de pelo banco en los tobillos, y aún en plena noche el cuerno largo que tenía encima de los ojos brillaba con su propia luz nacarada;… Sanji, baja a Sultán al suelo, que me llenará el sillón de pelos.

Sanji-Jo, ¡No es justo! A mi me gustaría jugar a revolcarme por el suelo, y no puedo. Y a él le gustaría subirse a los sillones, ¡Y tampoco puede!

Johnathan-Sanji, ¿No querrás maltratar los pobres nervios de la madre de Christopher? A ella le toca limpiar el polvo, los cristales, la cocina, los baños…¡¿También el sillón? ¡Pobre Rosa!

Todo esto lo dijo agrabando el tono dramático de su voz, para inculcarle al niño una falsa y juguetona culpa. Sanji, al fin, a regañadientes mandó a Sultán a bajarse del sillón para volver a tumbarse en el suelo, y Johnathan siguió con la historia…

…Con él, había matado dragones, había curado a un rey cuya herida infectada no acababa de cicatrizar y había derribado castañas maduras para los oseznos…

Después de dormir al pequeño, Lidia se asomó a la barandilla de la escalera y los vio a los dos, dormidos frente al fuego, con el libro entre las manos. Sultán la saludó entusiasmado, pero sin armar mucho ruido cuando bajó los escalones y colocó frente a la escena una silla y un lienzo, sujetado por un trípode. Aquel era uno de sus mas preciados pasatiempos: Se decidió a sacar de allí un boceto, del cual mas tarde pintaría un bonito cuadro…de padre e hijo.

No obstante, claro, Sanji no vio aquello, su sueño solo alcanzaba hasta donde el se quedaba dormido por el capítulo 3, mas o menos cuando su padre leía Todos pensaron que era una telaraña auténtica, pero solo la araña creyó que contenía la luna verdadera… en la realidad, su padre se lo había quedado mirando dormir, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y había continuado leyendo para sí un rato mas.

Se quedó dormido cuando leía por segunda vez …Ella había regresado a su casa del bosque, que parecía húmeda y ruinosa, por todo el tiempo que había estado ausente…

Sanji despertó por que a Brook le dio por despertarlos con su clásica música cómica antes de la hora prevista.

Todos se quejaron y consiguieron el anhelado silencio cuando alguien al fin le lanzó una almohada al esqueleto.

¡Agh!-Se quejó Sanji-¡Me has hecho que tenga dolor de cabeza!-pero entonces calló en algo: ¿Una almohada? ¿No he soñado yo con algo parecido? justo en ese instante se agravó su jaqueca; hasta tal punto que tubo que sentarse en la hamaca de tela que todos usaban para dormir: eran pequeñas, ocupaban poco y se balanceaban con el movimiento del barco, pero ideales para que un grupo de hombres compartieran habitación cómodamente.

Luffy-¡Sanji! ¡Comiiiidaaa!

Sanji emitió un frágil gemido, Luffy,(aún estaba en su litera, pero le había gritado prácticamente en el oído) y Ussop vieron como se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

Ussop-Eh…¿Sanji, estás bien?

Sanji tardó en responder. Trataba de desconcentrarse del dolor de cabeza, pero este apenas se aflojó un poco al cabo de unos minutos.

Eh…¿Sanji?-preguntó Luffy, un poco preocupado por la actitud del cocinero, que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Ussop le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó. El cocinero tardó en responder.

Sanji-…yo…nada. No es nada. Solo una jaqueca…

Luffy-Am, bale. ¡A COMEEER!

Usoop, por su parte se quedó parado donde estaba, todos los demás habían salido.-…¿Te duele la cabeza, Sanji?

Sanji-…Eso parece…

Usoop-Si hace falta cocina alguno de nosotros, antes de que llegaras le tocaba a Nami…

Sanji-No, no importa-Se puso en pie-Ya se me pasará, no es para tanto.

Usoop, no obstante se le adelantó, y cuando llegó a la cocina ya estaban allí también las chicas…incluida la anciana.

Se ha despertado con dolor de cabeza, ¿no será nada de…?-Le contó al oído.

Anciana-Buena obserbación. ¡Sanji! Que bonito colgante traes, ¿de donde lo has sacado? por que me recuerda algo muy familiar…

Sanji, que había dormido con el colgante puesto y había conseguido calmar su jaqueca volvió a quejarse llevándose las manos a la cabeza, tubo que apoyarse en una silla en la que luego se sentó, y luego dijo, con su corriente amabilidad y la voz mermada: Es de Nami. Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no se si podré cocinar…me siento mal.

Luffy soltó una exclamación de lástima, y la anciana le susurró a Usoop: -Si, es por sus recuerdos.

Chopper se llevó a Sanji a la enfermería, preocupado por su salud, y le ofreció unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, aún que, como todos los implicados, (Prácticamente toda la tripulación excepto Zoro y Luffy) sospechaba que sería por sus recuerdos.

Mientras, en la cocina, la anciana hablaba con los demás.

Nami-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que? El colgante ya está…

Zoro-¿Qué pasa con el colgante?

Anciana-Ahora, parece que ya está haciendo efecto…hay que intentar seguir ayudándole.

Luffy-¿Con que? ¿Sanji tiene problemas? No estará enfermito…

Franky-Pero…¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Anciana-Bueno, visto lo visto, si con eso no ha sido suficiente, a lo mejor otro empujoncito…

Usoop-¿Empujoncito?

Ajá-Dijo la anciana sacando de su bolsa un objeto envuelto en un gran pañuelo blanco. Luffy y Zoro miraban sin comprender, pero no dijeron nada y atendieron en silencio.

Anciana-Jejeje…a lo mejor me estoy pasando un poco…

Nami-¡Un momento! ¿Seguro que estará bien…?

Anciana-Em ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nami-¿No habría otra manera de…hacerlo?…le duele.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la anciana.

Anciana-Querida; si te clavaras una espina en la mano, muy profunda, te dolería al sacarla, ¿No?

Nami-Eh…si…supongo…

Anciana-Y si la herida se hubiera cerrado ya sobre la espina, y hubiera que sacarla para curar la infección, ¿No habría primero que abrir la herida?

Nami guardó silencio, entonces Brook preguntó qué era el paquete del pañuelo blanco.

La anciana desenvolvió el paquete y todos pudieron ver una preciosa cajita de madera, como de un palmo de larga, de aspecto un poco maltratado por el tiempo, pero primorosa y detalladamente tallada en madera de roble oscura, y adornada y barnizada al modo chino. Tenía una diminuta cerradura que la anciana había dejado abierta, después de guardar la pequeña llave dorada dentro.

Anciana-Pertenecía a Lidia…era una dama muy detallista, y en ella guardaba pequeños accesorios, como gomas del pelo, algún tipo de maquillaje…Creo que la abriría prácticamente todas las mañanas.

La anciana abrió la cajita, que al momento empezó a emitir una linda y sencilla melodía que inundó la sala, y, gracias al silencio que inundaba todo el barco, fue recorriendo estancia por estancia todas sus habitaciones, hasta llegar a oídos del cocinero.

El dolor de cabeza de Sanji, que al fin se había calmado un poco, aumentó en una gran oleada, pero aún así, casi como un sonámbulo, Sanji volvió a la cocina, y se quedó mirando la caja, como hipnotizado…la jaqueca atormentaba su cerebro, pero aún así no se movió.

Estuvo así durante unos segundos, hasta que la anciana insistió:

Anciana-Veamos…me resulta familiar…¿Cómo era la letra?-empezó a tararearla entre susurros, antes de añadir…-Es una auténtica lastima…lo que daría por la letra…

Sanji se la había quedado mirando, y, de repente, se desplomó hacia atrás. Nami corrió hacia él y Ussop intentó cerrar la cajita de música, pero la anciana lo detuvo- Le vendrá bien- dijo con una sonrisa, quizás un poco burlona.

¡Y UNA MIERDA!- grito entonces Zoro, fuera de sí. -¡¿QUÉ LE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

Nami- Zoro tranquilízate…

¡NO! ¡ESTO ES MUY RARO! ¡¿qué está pasando, abuela? Si no se explica ¡No respondo! – Zoro desenfundó una de sus espadas, mirando fijamente a la anciana, que empezaba a asustarse.

Nami- ¡ZORO!

Zoro- ¡Aquí hay algo que vosotros sabéis y yo no! Y eso no me gusta…decídmelo o la hecho…por las malas.

Zoro dio otro paso hacia la anciana, Nami intentó detenerle, los demás no reaccionaban.

Nami- ¡Zoro tranquilo!

Zoro- ¡¿Qué esta pasando!

Nadie respondió, incluso Luffy se había quedado quieto en el sitio, expectante con la cara llena de nata del desayuno. Respetaba la decisión de su segundo de abordo y como capitán, si había algo que no sabía debía enterarse. De todas formas era Luffy, y tenía curiosidad.

Al no obtener respuesta, Zoro dio un paso al frente, entonces Usoop habló.

Usoop- ¡E-espera Zoro! Esta mujer es miembro de una antigua organización que protege a familias con poderes del gobierno…

Zoro se le había quedado mirando. Usoop continuó- Sanji es uno de ellos pero cuando era niño le borraron la memoria y nos esta ayudando a recuperarla.

Por un momento reinó el silencio. Nami, Franky y algunos mas estuvieron a punto de aplaudir, pues lo que a ellos les había llevado entender una noche entera él lo había resumido en cuatro líneas.

Zoro-…No puede ser…o sea: que esta mujer os ha contado un cuento chino,…¡¿y le estáis pagando por una droga que le provoca dolor de cabeza a Sanji?

Brook-¡No Zoro! Es de verdad, nos lo ha demostrado.

Zoro-¿Cómo?

Brook-…Pues…¡La melodía! Esa melodía era de su madre, y esta despertando sus recuerdos. Por eso se ha desmayado. Y el collar…

Zoro-Quizá le dio una droga que le da dolor de cabeza al escuchar ciertos sonidos, o oler ciertas sustancias que a primeras de cambio no se detectan. ¡Os está timando! ¡Sanji está en el suelo, y la seguís dejando a su antojo! ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Podría ser de la marina!

Los ojos de toda la tripulación se posaron ahora, dudosos, quizás incluso acusadores sobre la anciana.

Luffy-¿Es eso cierto, abuela?

Luffy estaba preocupado por que alguien con quien había compartido la comida estuviera envenenando a su cocinero; ante sus narices. Los argumentos de Zoro eran apreciables.

Anciana-No…sabeis que no…¡Vosotros recogisteis el colgante! Visteis a sus hermanos. ¡Intento ayudarle!

¡Es cierto!- dijo Franky- ¿Qué hay de aquellas visiones? Eso lo vivimos nosotros…

Nami-Si, es cierto…¿Zoro?

Zoro- ¿Qué visiones?

Anciana- tomé una nuez de belcebú que me permite, con una pista, ver y proyectar imágenes del pasado, aún que no haya estado presente. Es como si se rastrease lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo…

Zoro- No me lo creo.

Nami- ¡Zoro!

Zoro- ¡Tendré que verlo por mis propios ojos! ¿Cómo sabéis que dice la verdad?

Franky- La hemos visto, ¡nos enseñó su poder! ¡es SUUUPPERR!

Zoro- ¿Bebisteis algo o comisteis algo antes? ¿y si son alucinaciones provocadas por un veneno? Yo no me fio de una estafadora.

La anciana golpeó la mesa-¡Mis poderes son bien reales! Mas de una vez vinieron bien para resolver asesinatos y misterios, ¡incluso rescates! He salvado muchas vidas y pienso hacer lo mismo con la suya- señaló con firmeza el cuerpo de Sanji, en el suelo- ¡Y si se puede, las de sus hermanos, que llevan años deambulando solos y desamparados por esta isla, ¡y tu, incrédulo desconfiado e ignorante, no vas a impedírmelo!

Zoro- Pues a ver como lo demuestra, abuela, ¡por que si no me convence la tiro al agua!

Luffy- Demuéstrelo.

Todos aplacaron la conversación y fijaron la mirada en el joven capitán, que estaba de pie, ni serio ni burlesco, escuchando tranquilamente.

Luffy- Si nos quiere conbencer, ¿Por qué no me enseña su poder? ¡parece muy interesante!

La anciana pareció haberse calmado con los ánimos de Luffy.-Bueno…-Dijo, dudando -No se…yo…lo haría, encantada. Si me dais algo que pueda rastrear, que solo uno de vosotros sepa, ¿Os demostraría que no es un timo?

Luffy- ¡A mi me encantaría! Hey Zoro, Si te hace una buena demostración, ¿Se puede quedar?

Zoro pareció dudar, un momento. Luffy, cada vez mas entusiasmado, insistó.- ¿Eh, Zoro? Yo soy el capitán. Si lo demustra, si es conbincente, ¿Se puede quedar?

L fin Zoro hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y dijo, casi a regañadientes:- está bien, si me convence de que no es un timo, se quedará.

¡Bien!pues…-empezaba a exclamar Luffy, entusiasmado. Pero Zoro lo interrumpió.- ¡Pero si me parece un timo…!- Todos guardaron silencio, mirando sus ojos, que parecían amenazadores- …La tiro al mar.

Unos momentos de silencio siguieron esas palabras; parecía que hablaba en serio, y Zoro no solía andarse con chiquitas, entonces, la anciana habló, con una sonrisa.

Abuela-…Tranquilo…no te lo parecerá…Y bien. ¿Alguna propuesta? Necesito un recuerdo claro y nítido de uno de vosotros, algo que solo sepáis vosotros, para que luego no digáis, como una imagen de infancia, una historia que contaseis en grupo cuando yo no estaba…un juguete o algo perdido, hace mucho tiempo…

Luffy- ¡Yo lo tengo!

Todos lo miraron.

Nami-Luffy…

Brook-…¿De que se trata?

Luffy- Cuando era pequeño, era el mediano de tres hermanos, Ace era el mayor, y yo el mediano, pero teníamos otra hermana pequeña.

Ussop- ¡No nos lo habías contado!

Luffy- Es que no se me ocurrió, además, hace mucho tiempo…aún después de que se fuera Sanks…¡Se llamaba Rika! Y…ella…desapareció. Eramos muy pequeños…

Chopper-…¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo que desapareció?

Luffy- Pues…un día, cuando llevábamos unos días sin noticias de ella ni de su madre, un vecino del pueblo las fue a buscar a su casa…estaba un poco apartada, junto al bosque. La madre de Rika se había caído por las escaleras…y estaba muerta. No encontraron a mi hermana.

Todos guardaron silencio unos instantes.

Nami- Luffy…

Ussop-…Caray…lo siento.

Luffy- ¡No pasa nada! Pasó hace muchos años, y además, estas cosas pasan. En el pueblo, supusieron que ella estaría jugando fuera, mientras su madre cocinaba, Rika era muy revoltosa, y le encantaba el bosque. Seguro que se perdió en él…y cuando su madre fue a buscarla al sótano, tropezó.

Brook-…¿Y la niña?

Luffy- Pues…para cuando encontraron el cuerpo de su madre, llevaba unos días muerta…la buscaron en el bosque por unos días, pero si le había pasado algo, cualquier cosa…parece que no sobrevivió a ello. Los animales…y la lluvia borrarían los rastros, y, al menos a Ace y a mi, nos dijeron que no encontraron nada.

Todos entendían que, en los pueblos, muy a menudo morían bebés por enfermedades, o niños pequeños que, en cualquier descuido, jugando, se atragantan con cualquier cosa, o, jugando, se caen a un pozo o se pierden…en los pueblos, estos asuntos estan muy asumidos, y quedan en rumores en plan…pues una vez, se conoce que la mujer estaría cocinando…que no encontraba a la niña, que no la encontraba…y se calló por las escaleras, allí se quedó la pobre mujer. Y fíjese, que al final la niña no apareció por ninguna parte. Se perdería en el bosque, la criaturita…que cosas pasan…

Luffy-…¡Pero nadie llegó a saber exactamente que le paso! Tengo curiosidad…¿Seguirá viva?

Anciana-…Muchacho…podría ser pero…

Luffy-¿Valdría?

Anciana-Bueno…

Luffy-¿Serviría?

Anciana-Si, podría, pero no me parece nada agradable ver como una niña pequeña se pierde en el bosque y muere de frío o devorada por los lobos…

Luffy guardó silencio, serio, pero la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Luffy-¡Pero es que quiero verla de nuevo! La recuerdo como…muy alegre…muy entusiasmada…la última vez que la vi…esto…estábamos…

Luffy levantó la mirada, un poco triste por no recordarlo, por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado.

Luffy- ¡Estabamos hablando de algo que me prometió, algo muy importante que tenía que ver con mi sueño de ser el rey de los piratas! Creo que…me hizo una promesa…y me hizo mucha ilusión…pero me cuesta recordarlo. Solo, solo para sacar conjeturas, ¡para recordarlo bien! ¿Podría hacerlo?

La anciana se había emocionado, y asintió. Una gran sonrisa recorrió de oreja a oreja la cara de Luffy. ¡Iba a volver a ver a su hermanita pequeña! Esa a la que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía que a veces casi le costaba recordarla, esa de laque tanto desearía haber guardado cualquier cosa, como recuerdo, por tonta que fuera: un collar, un dibujo…¡oh, le gustaba tanto dibujar! Recordaba que a Ace y a él, a veces les gustaba chincharla diciendo que no dibujaba muy bien, cuando en realidad lo hacía mejor que ellos…

Necesito que te sientes en frente de mi…- empezó la anciana. Luffy obedeció.- ahora, cierra los ojos, y concéntrate en tu hermana, como si no existiera tu vida de ahora…piensa…¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?…recuérdalo…y descríbemelo.

Luffy respiró profundamente unos segundos, en silencio. Con una sonrisa tranquila y los ojos cerrados. Luego, comenzó a hablar…

Luffy- Estábamos…era un día soleado, y…estábamos en el campo…cerca de la granja de…de…de un vecino. Ace…también estaba allí…y ella…

…

…era…primavera…

… La imagen comenzó.


	7. Chapter 7

Escritora2- Gracias de corazón a Mish1 por haber comentado. Espero no decepcionarla ni a ella ni a quien lea mis fics por que esta es mi pasión y quiero hacerlo bien. ¡Así pues seguid comentando por que me dais fuerzas! En serio, cualquier cosa que creáis que se puede mejorar, se puede. ¡Abisadme de lo que sea! ¡Quiero aprender de mis errores…! Y disfrutad del capítulo 7

**VII**

**La cruel verdad**

¡Luffy! ¡Ace!- Luffy abrió los ojos, cuando escuchó aquella lejana, aniñada y alegre voz, que creía haber olvidado. ¡Estaba allí! Una pequeña niña, de unos seis o siete años nada mas, se acercaba a él corriendo por el camino. Parecía muy alegre, llevaba un vestidito holgado blanco, que hacía juego con su pelo, blanco platino con mechas azules, y resaltaba aún mas el color aguamarina de sus grandes y preciosos ojos. Tenía pecas en sus pómulos, como Ace, y, quitando el color del pelo, tenía la misma cara y el mismo pelo que Luffy, solo que mas largo. Era una niña preciosa y alegre.

Luffy se emocionó al verla correr hacia él, como de pequeños, hacía tanto tiempo…

¡Rika!- exclamó, levantándose de un asiento que se volvía invisible por momentos, pero la niña pasó limpiamente de largo, para saludar, con toda su ilusión, a dos niños que había detrás de Luffy y el resto de la banda.

El capitán tardó un segundo en reconocerse a sí mismo, junto a su hermano, sentados sobre una valla de madera. El pequeño Luffy saltó al suelo cuando la niña llegó, para recibirla chocando las manos en un apretón de puños, igual que solía hacer con Ace. Una profunda emoción le oprimía el pecho.

Los demás tripulantes de la banda, especialmente Nami y Robin, murmuraban y soltaban risitas, mirando la tierna escena. Las dos chicas comentaban en ese momento lo monísimos que eran los tres…

(Pequeño)Luffy- ¡Has vuelto! ¿Cómo os fue en el pueblo de al lado?

Rika- ¡Mamá y yo acompañamos al Rodrigo a lo alto de la montaña, con las cabras! ¡se veía todo! Incluso mas allá del mar…¡había mar hasta donde alcanza la vista! Por un momento jugué a estar en lo alto del palo de mesana ¡Os habría encantado!

- ¡Oh! ¿Lo ves Ace? ¡Teníamos que haber ido con ellas!

Ace- No pasa nada Lu.

Los dos le miraron, aún estaba sentado en la baya.

Ace- Cuando sea capitán, el mástil será mío, junto con todo el barco, ¡y podré mirar el mar todo lo que quiera! Podré hacerlo hasta aburrirme o marearme.

Una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Luffy.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Para que correr de un lado a otro por el monte con las cabras cuando se puede recorrer enterito el Grand Line? ¡Haremos carreras mástil arriba y abajo!

Rika se emocionó, pero Ace volvió a interrumpirlos.

Ace- No Lu, de eso nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Ace- Por que mi banda será la mejor de todas, y no pienso incluir en ella a un alfeñique como tú.

Luffy pataleó por un momento, enfadado- ¡¿Cómo que no?

Ace- Claro, ni tampoco pienso cargar con Rika. Sois unos debiluchos. Sanks tenía razón, ¡Percebes de agua dulce!

La cara del pequeño Luffy se puso roja como un tomate, y, respondiendo a los piques de su hermano, se puso a patalear en una rabieta, aún a costa de las risas de Ace.

Luffy- ¡Pues pienso ser mejor pirata que tu! ¡No serás un obstáculo por que mi banda será mejor!

Ace- ¿Y como piensas ganarme? Soy dos años mayor que tu, y para cuando intentes hacerte al mar en un bote de remos, ¡lo mismo yo ya tengo el One Piece!

- ¡No, no puede ser tu eres un egoísta y un traidor no me importa lo que hagas por que Sanks me dio su sombrero y el nunca se equivoca, yo…!

Rika-¡No te preocupes, Luffy!

Los dos se la quedaron mirando.

Rika- Ace contará con un barco, y con dos años de ventaja, pero tú tienes el poder de una fruta de belcebú, ¡y me tienes a mi! Y te aseguro, que eso, es muchísimo mas valioso que todo lo que Ace pueda reunir en dos años.

Luego lo remató añadiendo-¡Por que nos subestima, y ese es su peor error.-aquí le sacó la lengua al mayor de los tres- ¡Mejor para nosotros, lo pillaremos por sorpresa!

Ace- ¡pero tu eres una niña pequeña, eres aún mas pequeña que Luffy! No podras zarpar ni hacer nada.

Rika- ¡Claro que si! El día que Luffy zarpe, me iré con él. Entrenaré duro todos los días a partir de hoy para ser digna de su banda, y juntos, ¡te alcanzaremos! Y si soy aún débil para el Grand Line, confiaré en mi hermanito mayor- Rika se abrazó al pequeño Luffy, que la miraba atónito por su discurso- Por que sé que él será el rey de los piratas, ¡y puede con todo! Especialmente si le ayudo yo. ¿Verdad, Luffy?

La niña miró al del sombrero de paja con ilusión-¿A que juntos no habrá obstáculo para nosotros? ¡Ni siquiera Ace!

Luffy tardó un poco en responder, pero los ojos ilusionados y fuertes de Rika le empujaban a la emoción. Una vez mas, sentía que sería capaz de embarcarse ya mismo. ¡Cuánto deseaba cumplir diecisiete años para marcharse al Grand Line! Miró a Ace, sentado sobre la valla como estaba, y le hizo un gesto de burla. -¡Claro que si!

Rika- Pues prométemelo.

- ¿Eh…que?

Rika- Prométeme que, cuando seas mayor, confiarás en mí aún que sea menor que tu, y en mi fuerza, ¡Y me llevarás contigo al Grand Line!

-…prometido.

Rika- Si, pero, prométeme que, y esto solemnemente, ¡que te asegurarás de ser un capitán digno de que me someta a tus órdenes! No serviré a un pacotilla. ¡Te tendrás que esforzar! ¡Prométemelo!

-¡Lo prometo!

Rika-¡Entonces yo te prometo que te ayudaré a convertible en el rey de los piratas! Pero a cambio quiero una cosa.

- ¿Em? ¿Qué cosa?

Rika-Cuando tengas toda una flota de barcos, ¡quiero ser yo la capitana del segundo de ellos!

-¿Ehh?

Rika-¡como lo oyes! Ace y tu seréis los capitanaes principales de vuestras bandas, ¡y tu serás el rey de los piratas! Yo me conformo con el segundo puesto. ¡Dirigiré el segundo barco de tu flota, y a su tripulación, que será mía! ¡Prométemelo! ¡me nombrarás capitana de tu segundo barco!

-¡Te lo prometo!

Rika- ¡Bieen! ¡Lu, te quiero!

Después de decir esto, Rika, extasiada, abrazó a su hermano, y los dos se pusieron a saltar riendo abrazados. Rika lo había pensado de antemano: ¡ella también quería ir a Grand Line cuando antes, y quería estar a la altura de sus hermanos! Pero no le importaba un pimiento el One Piece, se conformaba con el espectacular viaje con el que los tres soñaban, y lo único que no le gustaba era el hecho de que, por ser la mas pequeña, tendría que quedarse en tierra cuatro años mas que sus hermanos, y empezar de cero ella sola…ahora, tenía el problema resuelto. ¡No se aburriría como una ostra mientras ellos zarpaban, no señor!

Ace-¡Pues me da igual por que yo soy el mayor y puedo con vosotros dos juntos!

-¡Que te crees tu eso!

Rika-¡Quien ríe el último ríe mejor!

Ace- ¡Ya pero vosotros…!

Rika-¡Ñañaña quien se pica ajos come!

Los dos rieron sin escuchar la reprimenda del mayor hasta que los interrumpió un grito.

Valeria-¡RIKAAA!

Rika-¡¿Qué pasa mamá?

Valeria-¡tenemos que comer, cariño!

Rika- ¡Comida! Es verdad. ¡Adiós chicos!

Ace-¡Pero la hora de comer fue hace una hora!

Rika-Mamá y yo estábamos volviendo del pueblo de al lado, ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Recuerda, en el muelle a las seis!

Rika-Y tu recuerda, ¡la promesa es para siempre! ¡Ni se te ocurra olvidarme en tierra, ¿Me oyes? ¡ni se te ocurra olvidarme!

-¡Siempre cumplo mis promesas!

Nami-Que triste…

Robin- ¿Triste por qué?

Nami-Esta fue la última vez que Luffy vio a su hermana, ¿No? Eso no llegó a suceder.

Brook- Es verdad…habría sido una dama tan guapa…seguro.

Usoop-…Hum…¡Pero seguro que estará orgullosa de cómo Luffy será el rey de los piratas! ¿verdad Luffy?

Luffy-Er…se va…

Usoop-¿Em Luffy?

Luffy-¡Que se va, se va con su madre! ¡Tienes que seguirla!

La anciana se dio cuenta entonces de que solo estaba rastreando los recuerdos de Luffy, así que se disculpó por el descuido y se concentró en seguir rastreando lo poco que sabía…habría sido mucho más fácil si estuvieran en el propio camino, y sin él, tuvo que esforzarse en gastar todo su poder, pero logró seguirle la pista a la niña, que ahora caminaba junto a su madre, una mujer no muy alta, con su mismo pelo y sus mismos ojos, que cargaba una bolsa con verduras. La pequeña se afanó por el camino, en contarle con muchísima ilusión lo que había prometido con su hermano, y su madre sonrió al verla tan emocionada.

…Em, Luffy…-Dijo Zoro entonces, ignorando los llantos de Franky, que se había emocionado, otra vez.

Luffy- ¿Si?

Zoro- Dices que Rika era tu hermana…Pero no parece que tengas parentesco con su madre.

Luffy- Si, Mi madre y la suya eran hermanas, pero nuestro padre es el mismo. Rika era mi hermana por parte de padre y mi prima por parte de madre, ¡pero siempre hemos seguido siendo hermanos!

La tripulación analizó los datos y luego puso los ojos en blanco: eso indicaba que el padre de Luffy, Dragon, se había acostado primero con una mujer, dándola dos hijos, y dejándola sola para arreglárselas con ellos, y luego se había acostado también con su hermana, para tener otra hija con ella y dejarla sola también para irse al mar.

Todos abandonaron el asunto haciendo como que le quitaban importancia, o como si no hubieran oído nada. Mientras, la anciana sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban demasiado rápido, y anunció que tendría que saltarse todo el trecho de lo que había pasado por el camino si querían saber que les había pasado exactamente a Rika y a su madre. Nadie puso ninguna objeción.

Valeria y su hija entraron en la casa, planeando ya hacer la comida juntas, se encontraron algo inesperado.

El almirante Grap, el abuelo de Luffy, estaba allí mismo, sentado a la mesa, esperándolas.

…Al fin llegáis- dijo.

Valeria-…Grap…

¡Abuelo!- exclamó la niña, antes de salir corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo, deseando contarle un montón de cosas que habían pasado desde la última vez que él había estado allí, incluida la promesa de hace un rato, que tanta ilusión le hacía.

Grap-Rika, mi niña…escucha, shh…tengo que hablar un par de cosas con tu madre ¿Vale? Así que se buena chica, y vete a jugar un rato. Cuando vuelvas, habremos terminado la comida.

Rika-¡Pero íbamos a hacerla juntas! ¡Y yo…!

Grap-¡Chitón, querida! Cuando termine, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.-¡una sorpresa!¿Qué es?

Grap-Sin trampas, pequeña, primero tengo que hablar con tu madre, así que ya sabes…vete a jugar.

La niña dudó un momento, pero luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Entonces se paró en seco, volvió corriendo hacia su abuelo, y apoyándose en sus rodillas, cogió impulso para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! -dijo, antes de volver hacia la puerta.- hasta luego, mamá- añadió antes de cerrarla detrás de si.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Hola, Valeria- dijo el anciano.

Hola, Grap- respondió ella.- ¿cómo te ha ido por Grand Line? ¿Mucho trabajo por allí?- empezó a caminar hacia la encimera para dejar allí las verduras.

Grap- Ya sabes, eso está lleno de piratas, la escoria del mundo. ¿Y tu? Debe de ser muy duro y trabajoso sacar adelante a una niña, tu sola, a la vez que le hechas un vistazo…a esos dos.

Valeria-¿Ace y Luffy? No son mas peligrosos que Grand Line, desde luego.- se dio la vuelta, apoyándose de espaldas contra la encimera- Y creo que algún día piensan ir allí. ¿Problemas con tus esperanzas de que sean…marines, y se aburran como ostras?

Esto sonó con un poco de retintín. Toda la banda podía sentir la tensión entre los dos. No entendían que pintaba en aquel asunto Grap, pero empezaba a parecer que no fuera buen presagio.

Grap- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

Valeria-¿De marines?

Grap- De piratas, y de la educación de los niños. Ese pirata que ancló aquí hace poco…durante todo un año…me parece que ha sido una mala influencia. Los niños se han despistado de su futuro, y ya no quieren ser marines, quieren…

Valeria-…Ser piratas. La…¿Escoria del mundo?

Grap la miró de soslayo, como si se hubiera tomado a broma un tema muy serio. Ella no borró de su cara una sonrisa tranquila.

Grap- Ese, no puede ser su futuro.

Valeria- Es su sueño. Y su ilusión. Y es lo que quieren. Nadie mas que ellos tiene derecho a decidir su destino, ni mucho menos a obligarles a convertiste en perros del ejército.

Grap- Te recuerdo, Valery, que fue un pirata el que se acostó primero con tu hermana mayor, y luego contigo, y os dejó solas con esta carga.

Valeria- Si, y soy feliz con ella, no necesito tu ayuda ¡ni eres bien recibido en esta casa! Además, si los niños son felices así, y ponen tanto empeño como ves, ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?

Grap- Puedo hacer lo que me plazca. De hecho, lo he meditado largo y tendido, y tengo la solución perfecta a los problemas.

Valeria-…¿Qué problemas?

Grap-…Los tuyos, por supuesto, como madre soltera y demasiado joven, y los de la familia, en lo que a deshonra se refiere.

Valeria- Yo no veo que haya ningún problema, Grap.

Grap- ¡Pero yo si! Y ya he tomado una decisión. Voy a separar a los niños, y entrenarlos uno a uno, para que no puedan malinfluenciarse mutuamente. Me temo que Ace es…demasiado mayor ya, y no creo que sea fácil hacerme con él. …Voy a llevarme a Rika.

El silencio perduró unos segundos. Ninguno de los presentes se creían lo que estaban viendo, y no tuvieron palabras.

Valeria-…¿A dónde?

Grap- A Grand Line. A una de las principales bases de la marina. Cerca del archipiélago Shabody, no se si habrás oído hablar de allí…siempre hay trabajo por esa zona, y me mandan a menudo a echar un vistazo. El caso es que…la entrenaré hasta que podamos estar orgullosos de una marine como ella, y se halla olvidado de…esa estúpida tontería de los piratas.

Valeria-…No.

Grap- ¿Cómo que no?

Valeria- No puedes hacer eso.

Grap-¿Y por que no, si puede saberse?

Valeria- Por que Rika es mi hija, y vive feliz aquí con…su madre, sus hermanos y el resto del pueblo…

Grap- se acostumbrará a su nuevo hogar.

Valeria- No, no es un hogar, ni una familia. Es un trabajo. Y no puedes por que es una niña pequeña, y por que es mi hija. No te pertenece para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con ella. Si quiere ser pirata…es asunto suyo y mío pero no tuyo. No dejaré que te la lleves.

Grap se puso en pie, y desde el otro lado de la mesa, apoyando en ella sus enormes puños, de fuerza descomunal, y mirándola de forma amenazante, dijo:

…¿Y que harás para impedírmelo?- el silencio continuaba, pero Valeria lo miraba desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada-…Solo eres una…¡mujer! Y sería una lástima…que tuviéramos que…apresar a una chica…tan joven…o hacerle daño.

Grap miró a Valeria de nuevo para ver el efecto que habían causado en ella sus palabras. Estaba asustada, pero también enfadada. No tenía ningún poder, ni una fuerza especial, ni ningún arma. Tampoco tenía a nadie que la defendiera. Estaba sola. Sola con su hija, y no permitiría que nadie se la llevara.

Ni tu…ni toda tu apestosa marina…ni el gobierno- esas palabras salieron lentamente de sus labios, con fuerza, de forma insultante- me dais miedo. Ni podréis arrebatarme a mi hija.

Grap tardó unos segundos en responder, del mismo modo- Me la voy a llevar, en un barco que zarpa en diez minutos.

Valeria-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Grap- Tu misma.- se dio la vuelta, y caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta.- te mandaré fotos suyas, por navidad.

Valeria-¡Grap no la toques!

El hombre no la hizo ni caso.

Valeria-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Grap!

Grap estaba ya delante de la puerta. Valeria estaba furiosa, respiraba con fuerza y le costó unos segundos reaccionar. En un movimiento casi reflejo, abrió un cajón de la mesa y agarró un cuchillo de cocina, a tientas, para lanzarse corriendo sobre la espalda del anciano.

Los dos forcejearon.-¡Rika hija corre, corre al pueblo me oy…!

Grap, sin controlar su terrible fuerza, la empujó de espaldas con un brazo, con tanta fuerza que la puerta con la que chocó Valeria, que daba al sótano, quedó colgando de uno de sus gonzones. Grap se asomó, Para ver su cadáver, de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos. Un pequeño reguero de sangre empezaba a manchar los escalones, bajo su cabeza.

Grap frunció el ceño, en absoluto afectado por lo que acababa de hacer.-…te lo advertí- susurró, como único réquiem. Entonces, bajando por las escaleras, apareció un cachorro de pidbull, un perrito de muy poco tiempo, marrón con la cabeza y las patitas blancas, que había escuchado los gritos y había bajado cuanto antes…tarde.

El pobre animalillo ladró con fuerza, asustado como nunca, pero aún enfadado, hasta que Grap cogió del suelo el cuchillo de cocina que Valeria había blandido para defender a su hija antes de morir.

¡NO!- Fue la única reacción que tuvo Usoop, antes de que Grap lanzara el cuchillo contra el animalito. Apenas acertó a hacerle un corte en la pata. El cuchillo quedó clavado en el suelo, y el animal salió huyendo a algún rincón de la casa.

Entonces, de repente, se abrió la puerta de la calle.

¡Abuelo, mamá!-Rika apareció en el umbral con sus enormes y preciosos ojos, y su inocente sonrisa.- ¡mira, mira que mariposa mas grande!

Grap se sintió aliviado de que la niña llegara en tan oportuno momento, y no un poco antes, y de que no diera unos pasitos al frente para ver a su madre…simplemente, se inclinó para ver el precioso insecto que la niña tenía en sus manos, con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no se hiciera daño. Era una niña tan cariñosa…

Se trataba de una gran mariposa, de hermosos colores plata y aguamarina, como sus ojos.-¡si, es realmente enorme! Por cierto, Rika, tengo que darte ya tu sorpresa.

Rika dejó volar a la mariposa -¡¿de verdad? ¿Qué es?

Grap- te va a encantar…-se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña- son unas vacaciones ¡en Grand Line!

Rika-¿¡En serio!

Grap-Como lo oyes

Rika-¡mamá! ¡¿mamá has oído?

Grap retuvo a la niña, evitándola pasar dentro.- en realidad…tu madre ha salido hace un rato. Volverá tarde, así que ya nos podemos ir.

En algún lugar cercano, la mariposa que ella acababa de soltar revoloteó peligrosamente cerca de una gran telaraña.

La niña parpadeó, sin comprenderlo. -…¿sin despedirnos? ¡Tengo que buscar a Luffy! ¡Le va a hacer tanta ilusión!

Grap-¡No!

Rika se paró en seco. Luego se giro para ver a su abuelo.

…¿Por qué no?

Grap-…Por que el barco sale ya mismo, ¡no podremos zarpar! Ya les escribirás una carta.

Rika dudó.

-…pero…si no vienen ellos…yo…¡yo quiero estar con ellos! ¿Sabes? ¡Esta tarde Luffy dijo que…!

Grap-¡Luffy!

La niña se sobresaltó. Grap la rodeó con un brazo en plan confidencial y le dijo:

-…¿Te imaginas la envidia que les vas a dar cuando se enteren?

El precioso insecto chocó dificultosamente contra la tela, y agitó sus delicadas alas, confundido, para acabar mas atrapado en ella.

Rika lo pensó un momento y soltó una risita.- podrás restregárselo luego por toda la cara. Pero…si no nos vamos ya, perderás la oportunidad. Y podría enseñarte en el viaje tantas cosas de los barcos…vienen bien para grandes viajes.

Rika dudaba aún.

Grap le hizo cosquillas.- ¡Vamos que se que te mueres de ganas! Un auténtico marino nunca rechaza algo así, ¿o es que no vales para el mar?

La mariposa quedó irremediablemente atrapada en la tela, y, aún que era una mariposa muy especial, no pudo librarse. La trampa era demasiado grande y entramada para ella.

Rika-¡SI! ¡Si que valgo! ¡Abuelo si que valgo! ¡Llévame a Grand Line! ¡Vamos que no llegamos!

Grap-¡Esa es mi niña! Estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

La araña caminó sin prisas hacia su presa, guiándose por las vibraciones, y cuando le clavó los quelíceos, para paralizarla, la mariposa ya no se volvió a revolver…

La pequeña cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su abuelo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

La araña sabía que tendría tiempo mas que de sobra, así que no tuvo prisas en envolverla…la mariposa, confiada, se dejaría devorar lentamente.

…te quiero, abuelito-dijo. Y Grap no tuvo mas, que levantarla en brazos, y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

La abuela hizo desaparecer la estancia isofacto. Estaba agotada. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para girarse y ver…las reacciones de la tripulación.

Franky seguía llorando, pero su rostro era de rabia, Nami se había llevado las manos a la boca, y Luffy…

Lloraba con el rostro contraído, el pelo le tapaba los ojos, pero deseaba matar a alguien.


	8. Chapter 8

Escritora2- Eh aquí el capítulo 8. Me he atrevido a llevarlo un poco mas lejos, pero es que era o hacer un fic todo él dedicado a la hermana pequeña de Luffy, y meter todo el barullo de Ace y todo lo demás por separado en dos historias, o poner ésta el doble de interesante metiéndo las dos en un cóctel. ¡Espero que esté a su gusto!

Os dedico a Mish1 y a Laakatoo una sesión de vuestra canción preferida, un aullido a la luna llena y un beso de la suerte. (a los demás que también se la haya leído, lo mismo, pero os quedáis sin el beso por no comentar)

**VIII** Emoción y orgullo

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?- Preguntó Luffy dándole un puñetazo a la mesa. No había tocado el plato que tenía en frente, cosa poco común en él, pero es que ahora su mente solo la recorrían pensamientos frustrantes:

Recordaba perfectamente cómo su hermano y él habían llorado abrazados por mucho tiempo, cómo los dos habían perdido gran parte de su apetito después de lo sucedido, cómo habían suprimido los niños del pueblo que jugaban con ellos sus carreras y chistes para cambiarlos por algunas tardes de silencio interrumpido por sollozos y lágrimas. Recordaba a la gente del pueblo llorando y lamentándose, comentando la tragedia con el típico…-…eran tan jóvenes…tenían tanta vida por delante…el ser humano es tan frágil…- recordó su promesa. Esa promesa que creía olvidada hacía tanto tiempo, y recordó haber odiado profundamente a su hermana por haberse ido justo después de aquel juramento, el día del entierro.

Pero, por encima de todo, y con mas rabia que nada, recordó cómo su abuelo, que entrenaba con él, que reía con él, que era parte de su familia, había fingido sorprenderse de lo sucedido cuando volvió, barios meses después del entierro, y cómo lloró y visitó la tumba…

Y sintió ganas de matar.

Por que no había sido un accidente que algunas tardes, cuando se le olvidaba lo sucedido, después de correr colina arriba hasta la casa donde vivía su tía se la encontrase vacía.

Verdaderos deseos de hacer sufrir.

Por que alguien tenía la culpa de que no tuviera a una hermana pequeña con quien jugar cuando Ace lo dejó solo en tierra, a él y a todas aquellas tardes de incertidumbre deseando zarpar.

Ansias de venganza.

Por que era alguien de su familia, quien tenía la culpa de que, en medio de la felicidad, sintiera un extraño y profundo vacío cuando tuvo que partir a su aventura él solo.

Por que aquella niña no se había perdido en el bosque, donde por una jodida broma del destino, nadie tenía la culpa de su muerte, sino que todos aquellos años, alguien la había apartado de su familia y su sueño y la había mantenido retenida obligándola a ser un perro de la marina, alguien en quien todos habían depositado cariño y confianza, y a quien no le había importado matar a una madre para robarle a su hija.

-**GARP…-**Susurró Luffy entre dientes, apretando los puños hasta casi hacerse sangre. Era la primera vez que se refería a él con tanto odio, y no como a su abuelo-**TE ARREPENTIRÁS…-**

A nadie de la tripulación le habría gustado estar en el pellejo de a quien fueran dirigidas aquellas palabras. Pero ahora todos guardaban en silencio, de pié o sentados a la mesa, mirando a Luffy o con la mirada baja. A quien no se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, no le quedaban fuerzas después de la noticia.

Sanji no comprendía muy bien lo sucedido. Ussop y Brook le contaron en voz baja que la anciana tenía un poder especial que podía evocar imágenes del pasado, y que con ello le había mostrado a Luffy como su propio abuelo raptaba a su hermana pequeña y mataba a su madre, haciéndoles creer a él, a su hermano y a todo el pueblo que las dos habían muerto por accidente.

Eso si que es fuerte…-musitó Sanji mientras se sentaba a la mesa con una tila de unas hierbas que Chopper le había prometido que mejorarían su jaquequa. – No entiendo cómo me lo he podido perder por una simple jaquequa…

Chopper-Bueno…lo estoy investigando pero…creo que tienes…una deficiencia de…bacilos. ¡Como una especie de anemia!

Sanji-Bacilos…-Pensó por un momento, y luego miró a Chopper como medio distraído- ¿Pero eso no eran virus?

Mierda me ha pillado pensó Chopper.- Ya pero, es…esto…

Ussop se presentó al rescate, como buen mentiroso que era-¡Lo que Chopper quiere decir es que tienes una enfermedad muy rara, muy rara, a medio estudiar aún por la ciencia que se llama…bacilotrompostrosis, en nombre a que su descubridor, trompastus, la encontró infectando a los bacilos de un…experimento! Se sabe que se contagia a través del…¡humo del cigarro! Y que tiene los mismos síntomas que una fuerte aneminola…

Chopper-(¡Anemia!)

Usoop-…aneminolis…o también conocida como…ane…mia o un buen bajón de azúcar, que provoca buenos dolores de cabeza, desmayos, ¡y hasta cagaleras! …Me ha quedado bordado, ¿Verdad? ¡Yo una vez tuve que luchar contra un bacilotrompoporosio, ¡Por que solo él tenía la cura, de la extraña enfermedad que amenazaba a toda mi aldea!

Copper y Brook-Ya está otra vez…

Usoop-¡Sí, lo recuerdo bien! ¡Era alto como una casa! ¡Y menudos bigotes tenía! Entonces yo le dije…

A estas alturas Robin izo brotar un brazo junto al pie de Usoop, que lo aplastó sin piedad como una cucaracha, y después de un par de quejas el narigudo comprendió.

Usoop-U-ups…M-me he pasado…¿No?

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Sanji, que estaba quieto, como cavilando. Era muy sospechoso…

Sanji- No cuela. Aquí pasa algo. ¿Chopper dudando sobre los bacilos y el mayor cuentista de Grand Line respaldándole con chorradas? Benga ya, chicos, que nos conocemos…

Ninguno de los tres supo exactamente que responder.

Brook-…Esto…Sanji, el caso es que es una enfermedad no muy conocida, y esta mañana nos has dado un buen susto…por favor, no te esfuerces mucho, ¿Vale?

Había hablado con una voz muy serena, quizás por ser músico; Chopper y Usoop habrían aplaudido de buena gana. Entonces se entrometió Robin para facilitar las cosas.

…El caso, señor cocinero…es que en su estado sería mejor confiarse al médico de la banda, y procurar no trabajar de mas.- Aquí se inclinó hacia delante, sus pechos llamarían ligeramente la atención de cualquiera-Yo me ofrezco a ayudar con el desayuno.

Fue suficiente. Los rasgos del rubio se relajaron, y formaron una amable sonrisa.- Yo confío en ti y me confío a lo que tu quieras, mi morenaza…No se si fiarme de los cuentos de éste, pero por ti, me someto a lo que sea.

Usoop-¡Oye!

Luffy- Nami.

Todos guardaron silencio, les había pillado por sorpresa. Nami levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

Nami-…¿L-Luffy?

Luffy-…¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar en esta isla?

Nami-Em…unas…dos semanas más.

Luffy-…¿Y la siguiente está cerca?

Nami-…En este archipiélago hay tres islas, debemos estar un mes en la siguiente isla y…un par de semanas en la próxima. Están a unos…cinco días las unas de las otras.

Luffy meditó un momento.- Abuela, ¿Podrías averiguar a dónde se llevó mi…abuelo a mi hermana?

Hablaba serio. Sin levantar la cabeza, sin mirar a nadie. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Nadie le reprendía cuando lo hacía.

Anciana-…No. Lo siento. Además me ha costado mucho ese último esfuerzo, porque solo te he tenido a ti como referencia. Dudo que pueda usar mi poder en un par de días sin agotarme. ¡Pero dijo algo…de que estaba cerca de Shabody!

Luffy guardó silencio una vez mas…y luego volvió a dirigirse a Nami.

Luffy-Nami tu sabes de mapas, y además lees el periódico, ¿No?

Nami y Robin, a veces Sanji eran los únicos que se dignaban a leer el periódico, Nami era la que más lo hacía.

Nami-Eh…sí.

Luffy-Por favor, averigua dónde se la llevó. Vamos a ir a buscarla.

A Nami se le paró la respiración solo por un momento.

Nami-¡Pero!

Luffy-Es una orden de tu capitán. Tenemos tiempo. Y te necesito para ir y volver. Alquilaremos un barco o contrataremos a alguien. Tu, yo y quien se ofrezca a acompañarme nos vamos cuanto antes.

El silencio volvió a reinar. -¿Quién viene conmigo?- Preguntó Luffy.

Robin fue quien habló primero- El cocinero, dado que está enfermo, no podrá acompañaros…y yo diría que el espadachín tampoco puede.

Zoro-¡¿Cómo que no?

Robin- Aún que estoy muy interesada en lo que pase en este barco mientras no estéis, si es necesario yo me ofrezco.- Sonrió de esa manera un poco inocente- Tengo curiosidad por ver a tu hermana, y…espero que los demás se las apañen bien sin mi…

Nami se dio cuenta entonces de un detalle.

¡NO!- casi gritó- Si yo no estoy, y tu tampoco, ¿¡A dónde irán a parar esta panda de cabezas de chorlito!

Nami se levantó de la mesa en cuestión de segundos para plantarse frente a Robin y hablarle de forma casi confidencial, en plan manga- Confío en ti y te relego la ardua tarea de cuidar de ellos y que no se metan en líos, ¿Podrás, compañera?

Robin rió por lo bajo y dijo- Confía en mi. –Nami se dio entonces cuenta de que quizá lo había hecho aposta para no perderse, sin resultar a la vez sospechosa, el culebrón que acontecía en la isla con Sanji, además de que estaba visiblemente interesada en la cantidad de risas que se echaría cuando no estuviese Nami para pararle a los demás los pies a porrazos.

Sanji se quejó entonces-¡Yo quiero estar presente si hay que salvar a una dama! Y si además mi pelirroja va a estar sola y en peligro con el tontaina este, yo quiero ir.

Zoro-¡Ya te han dicho que no puedes! Necesitas reposar, si tienes fiebre. Lo mío, en cambio es físico, y debo esforzarme para entrenar más. Así que yo voy.

Chopper-¡De eso nada! Tienes que quedarte en cama hasta que te recuperes por completo ¡No te dejaré ir!

Zoro- ¡Chppper tu ocúpate del cejicaracol!

Sanji tardó un poco en reaccionar, a causa de su estado- ¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?

Zoro- Hablaremos cuando te hayas recuperado.

(Brook, franky y Usoop, en plan anime)-¡PERO SI TU ESTÁS PEOR!

Zoro-(Ignorándolos) Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso…tu tampoco podrás venir- Dijo esto refiriéndose aChopper- Por que estarás cuidando del cocinero, ¿No?

Lo dijo aún sabiendo que lo de Sanji no era una auténtica enfermedad, quizá para que Chopper no pudiese estorbarle cuando acompañara a Luffy.

Zoro- Yo quiero ir con Luffy. Y no se hable más. Ha dicho que quien quiera lo haría y no pienso quedarme aquí…de brazos cruzados vagueando con los demás pudiendo entrenar cuando vayamos a por su hermana.

Chopper-¡Ya te he dicho que de eso nada!

Ya solo quedaban Usoop, Franky y Brook.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros y, de golpe, se giraron para quedar de espaldas a los demás, cogidos por los hombros.

Franky-Mierda…yo quería quedarme para ayudar a Sanji a reencontrarse con su pasado…

Brook-Hasta ahora yo he sido el que más sangre, sudor y lágrimas ha aportado, y eso que no tengo ni ojos ni venas ¡por que soy solo huesos! Tengo un comodín.

Usoop-…Yo…

Brook-¡Tu nada, que hemos hablado nosotros primero! A quien madruga dios le ayuda y el que no se jode y se va con Luffy.

Usoop-No, si yo no me quejaría…tengo curiosidad por como será la hermana pequeña de…bueno, alguien como Luffy…

Los tres giraron lentamente la cabeza para mirar indiscretamente al capitán de reojo.

Usoop-Si Ace era…bueno, así…y él es…así…¿Cómo será la hermana menor?

Un escalofrío en plan anime recorrió de abajo a arriba a los tres, que volvieron a girarse con cara de miedo, cada cual con quien sabe que ideas…de repente la idea de acompañarlo resultaba a la vez estremecedora e intrigante, pero los dos primeros ya habían decidido quedarse, y puesto que Usoop no ponía pegas…

Franky-¡SUUPPPEEERRRR! Pues el hermano Usoop se va de marcha con el jefe y nosotros le informaremos de cómo han do las cosas por aquí con Sanji…

Usoop-Ya bueno, pero es que yo…

Brook y Franky- ¿Qué?

Usoop-…que yo soy…el segundo de a bordo. ¡Cuándo el no esté yo seré el capitán, no puedo irme!

Esta vez toda la tripulación lo había escuchado, y cayeron de espaldas de forma cómica.

Pero entonces Usoop calló en algo.

…Recordó, por alguna razón la pelea que había tenido con Luffy en Water Seven. Había desobedecido sus órdenes, había dejado la banda, y le había retado a muerte, y él y los demás se negaron a permitirle regresar hasta que pidiera perdón y pidiera que se le dejara volver. Tuvo que reconocer su error y pedirlo por favor, disculpándose. Ese día, y el día de la pelea, había recordado la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado juntos. ¿Tenía que seguir con aquel asunto de que cuando Luffy no estaba él era el segundo de a bordo? Miró al aludido y lo vio serio, y a su manera, triste. Todos en la banda habían perdido a alguien importante para ellos, y ahora Luffy debía recuperar a su hermana. Era su capitán, y su amigo, y le necesitaba. Se sentía como si se lo debiera de alguna manera por lo sucedido en Water Seven, aún que todos lo hubiesen olvidado ya. Era como…si su orgullo personal se lo reclamara.

¡Iré contigo!- dijo, con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa confiada. Todos le miraron incrédulos, Ussop siempre había sido muy orgulloso, ¿qué le llevaba a un cambio tan repentino?

Usoop avanzó hacia su capitán con paso decidido-Puedes confiar en mi: traeremos a tu hermana de vuelta como que me llamo Usoop, el orgulloso, y el valiente.

Luffy le miraba a los ojos cuando añadió, confiado- te lo prometo.

Entonces en la cara del joven capitán apareció al fin una sonrisa, y animado por sus palabras caminó hacia él y le chocó la mano.- Gracias Ussop. ¡Confío en ti!- y los dos se cogieron el uno del otro pasándose el brazo por el hombro, sonrientes. El resto de tripulantes los miraban extrañados: Aún no se imaginaban qué había impulsado el ánimo del artillero, pero les alegraba saber que al fin Luffy volvía a estar animado. No sabían que era precisamente el orgullo del narigudo lo que le impulsaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Escritora2- ¡dios mío tengo comentarios y no he publicado en un porrón de tiempo! Pero bueno, es comprensible: tuve que publicar tanto de golpe, los estudios me reclaman… solo espero que les siga gustando…¡y mandarles un besazo a todos los que lean!

Pero especialmente a laakatoo y a Mish1 por animare, por que aún que sea poca cosa, está ahí, y una sabe que alguien está esperando que publiques…

¡GRACIAS!

**IIX** Partimos al rescate

Chopper-¡Que no, que no te vas!

Zoro-¡Déjame! ¿Que no ves que ya estoy recuperado?

Chopper-¡No no lo estas! ¡Tú lo que estas es para el arrastre!

Robin-…Tal vez el doctor tenga razón y no debieras ir…Brook podría ir en tu lugar…

Zoro entonces se hartó y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de chopper y le dijo, en tono confidenciál- Chopper, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante…

Chopper se quedó extrañado, y se le quedó mirando cuando Zorro se dirigió hacia la despensa y abrió la puerta, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza que le siguiera. El renito entró, y Zoro cerró la puerta tras ellos para hablar a solas.

¿Estaréis bien?- Preguntó Nami, montada ya en el pequeño barco de alquiler que habían cogido.

Robin-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Nami- manténlos a raya, que estos compiten para hacer el tonto…y si hacen algo raro me llamas, ¿vale?

Robin-Si, tu también tienes mi número de caracolófono, ¿No?

Nami-Si, pero aún…

Usoop-¡¿Cuándo vamos a zarpar? Esto se está volviendo aburrido.

Sanji- Cuando el invécil del pelo verde reconozca que está muy débil y no puede ir. Si le tocará a Brook acompañaros…

Entonces Sanji se convirtió en un remolino con ojos de corazón, y se plantó delante de Nami, cogiéndole una mano.-¡Hay peliroja mía! ¡Daría todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo por estar contigo en este viaje! Pero si el cruel destino nos separa de esta manera, me temo que ni yo puedo salvarlo…¡Piensa en mi cada día ¿bale?

Nami-Si, si, Sanji, todo lo que tu digas…pero cuídate bien y asegúrate de hacer todo lo que te digan Chopper y la abuela, ¿Bale?

Sanji-¡Hay que bien que feliz soy! Como se nota que te preocupas por mi, mi pelirroja, yo también te amo.- después le plantó un sonoro MUAC en la mano.

Entonces la puerta de la despensa se abrió de golpe y Zoro, bastante animado saltó por la borda para caer, a pelo en el balandro.

Zoro-Sanji suéltale la mano ya, que le vas a contagiar lo tuyo y nosotros tenemos prisa.

Sanji-¡¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes tanta prisa?

Zoro-Desde que Chopper ha cambiado de parecer y ya puedo irme, si nos damos prisa para irnos antes de que cambie de idea. ¿No me estabais esperando? ¡Hay que rescatar a la hermana de Luffy y volver cuando antes! ¿O alguno tiene miedo y quiere cambiar su puesto con Brook?

Había pinchado en hueso, Usoop puso cara de machote decidido-¡¿Quién ha hablado de cobardía? ¡Nami arranca que nos vamos ya mismo!

Eh…¡si!-Respondió Nami, antes de poner en marcha el mini motor de dial que le habían puesto al pequeño barco. No era muy rápido, pero ayudaba mucho cuando no había viento.

El motor hizo el típico ruido ronco y se impulsó no muy deprisa pero a cierta velocidad hacia el horizonte. Desde el hueco en el que se guardaban el caballito a motor y otras cosas del barco, los demás tripulantes les hacían señas de despedida. Desde el balandro, Luffy sonrió, sintiéndose, aún en aumentante distancia de ellos, en familia. Además, pronto vería a su hermana…

Usoop agitaba los brazos, gritando alegre su despedida, pidiéndoles que protegieran el barco y cuidaran bien de Sanji, refiriéndose en el doble sentido a que progresaran para cuando volviese en el asunto de su pasado…Nami se despidió deseándoles unas buenas Vacaciones, y que no se metiesen mucho en líos. Zoro solo se mantuvo sentado en su sitio, sonriendo, tan carismático como siempre…

En el barco, de repente, la puerta que daba a la despensa cedió de golpe, cayendo al suelo. Franky, pero también los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco. Por ella apareció Chopper, en su forma humana, respirando fuerte y muy alterado, ciertamente cabreado.

Chopper-¡NOOO! ¡ZORO! ¿Ya se han ido?

Sanji-…Eh…si…

Choper corrió hasta la orilla del costado del barco; si no fuera por que no podía nadar quizá fuese capaz de cruzar la distancia a nado.

Chopper-¡ZOROOO! ¡CABRONAZO NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!

Brook-¿Pero que pasa?

Chopper-¡EL MUY CABRÓN ME ENCERRÓ EN LA DESPENSA Y ATRANCÓ LA PUERTA!

Todos-¡¿QUEEE?

Chopper volvió a dirigirse al horizonte:

Copper-¡OYE ZORO! … ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡ESTÁS DÉBIL!… GRRRRRRRRRRR ¡COMO NO VUELVAS AHORA TE JURO QUE TE ATO A LA CAMA! ¡ZOROOOOOOOO!

(En el pequeño barco de alquiler…)

Luffy-…Hum…¿Qué está diciendo Chopper? No le oigo muy bien…

Nami-…Parece…alterado.

Zoro-…Seguro que nos está deseando un buen viaje. Nos hemos ido cuando aún estaba en la despensa…

Usoop-…¿Seguro?

Luffy se puso en pié en el balandro y levantó la voz lo mas que pudo-¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEEEEN!-Gritó, sin saber que el reno estaba poniendo al espadachín mas verde que su pelo.

Bueno- Preguntó Brook a la anciana en cuanto Sanji no estuvo presente.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Anciana-Ahora deberéis ir dándole pequeñas pistas, creando ambiente, mientras yo busco como loca a sus hermanos por el resto del archipiélago; ya lo habéis oído: ¡tenemos unos meses!

Franky-…¿Y que tipo de pistas le daremos?

Anciana-…pues…le vendrá bien escuchar la cajita de música a menudo…como lo hacía su madre: por las mañanas. Yo también puedo aprovechar entre horas para traeros algo que os sea de utilidad. Además…reservo algo especial, para cuando esté preparado…

Los tres presentes pusieron atención. -¿De que se trata?- preguntó Robin.

Anciana-…Ju ju ju…es una sorpresa.

Aún que tenían provisiones para los cinco días que duraba la travesía hasta la base naval, (y para la vuelta, lo que hacía diez días, sin sumar el tiempo que estuviesen allí) Solo les duró la comida durante dos días. (tres, contando una merienda que Nami, previsoramente había escondido bajo su camiseta) se pasaron, pues, elm siguiente día completo riñiendo a Luffy, y desquitándose con su cuerpo de goma, en el sentido de los golpes. (malpensados)

Los dos siguientes días antes de divisar a lo lejos la isla naval los pasaron pensando si sería muy apetecible lo que se pudiera pescar desde la pequeña barquita, y como cocinarlo si es que se podía cocinar. Tuvieron siete tormentas, tres lloviznas y una tarde excesivamente calurosa en aquellos cinco risueños días. Luffy había pensado un poco al elegir a Nami como indispensable compañera en el viaje.

¡Tengo uno! ¡jajaja!-gritó Luffy sacando del agua un pez bien grande, vivo aún, que coleteaba por volver al mar.

Usoop-Luffy…déjalo ya…que pronto llegaremos a la base…a ver si allí comemos algo asi de estranjis, o como sea…

Nami-¡como te lo vuelvas a comer crudo vomito y te tiro por la vorda!

Luffy-¡dudo que puedas vomitar, si no tienes nada en la barriga jejeje! ¡a la panza!

Zoro-…¡Chicos!

Usoop se abalanzó a la parte del baro donde estaba Zoro, pasando prácticamente sobre Luffy para ello. El resultado fue que el capitán calló de bruces, y su pez volvió al agua.

Luffy-¡Ussop!

Luffy se unió a sus compañeros, que miraban todos por la borda, a lo lejos…

Zoro-Eso…podía ser la base de la marina, ¿No?

Nami-…Eso es la base de la marina. ¡y ya está bastante cerca! ¿Por qué no dijiste que la habías visto antes?

Zoro-¡¿Yo que se? Estabais tan entretenidos…

Nami-¡ESTABAS DURMIENDO QUE LO SE YO!

Nami. ¿Es aquí?-Preguntó Luffy, mirando la fortaleza. Tal como estaba, entre el pelo y el sombrero Nami no podía ver sus ojos.

Nami-¿Eh? …Si.

-Muy bien pues…-Luffy alzó entonces la mirada, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de las que ponía cuando disfrutaba un reto-…a la carga.

Sanji despertó por la mañana con la sensación de haber soñado algo muy importante, y haberlo olvidado. Junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se lebantó de mala gana, aún mas que los demás, molestos por que Brook tocara música a modo de despertador. La anciana le había dado a Brook una partitura muy especial, que el había pasado de piano a violín para estrenarla esa mañana.

Sanji, ¿Podrás cocinar, verdad? Los que quedamos no somos muy buenos con la sartén, y…-Dijo Chopper, que no solía acercarse a los fogones por que de hecho, uno de sus mayores temores era ser devorado, y Sanji una vez había dicho de convertirlo en la comida de emergencia.

Brook continuaba tocando la hermosa melodía.

Sanji(mesándose la cabeza)-No…no pasa nada, Chopper. Puedo cocinar hoy.

Chopper-¡Bien!- el renito se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, y en el Umbral se quedó parado y miró hacia atrás, preocupado por el cocinero. Por una vez lo único que podía hacer era seguir las indicaciones de la anciana, investigar la evolución de la jaquequa y propiciarle al paciente un efecto placebo. Robin pasó por delante de la puerta, tan calmada como siempre, y se detuvo a mirar hacia la penumbra del cuarto.- Las notas se sucadían llegando amortiguadas al camarote, donde Sanji no las hacía caso.

Robin-…¿Se encuentra hoy bien nuestro cocinero?

Sanji tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero seguía siendo Sanji, y cuando alzó la vista de nuevo el único ojo que siempre llevaba a la vista era un corazón.

Sanji-¡Bien muerto de gustito me encuentro por que mi angelito morenazo se preocupe por mi, cariño!

Sanji apareció de golpe junto a la puerta.

Sanji-¡Pero mejor aún me sentiría si me concedieras el honor de que te diera un beso de buenos días, mi amor!- Sanji se inclinó un poco u le mostró la mano, Robin sonrió y se la cedió, para recibir un cortés beso en ella.

A desayunar, pues-dijo tras recibirlo, contenta de que, si bien con jaquequa, Sanji aún estuviera de buen humor.

Si mi amor- Dijo Sanji cuando ella continuó caminando hacia la cocina. Justo cuando dio un paso al frente, se quedó petrificado.

Brook había llegado al estribillo.

De golpe todo se volvió negro, y, durante una milésima de segundo, solo por un momento, se sintió pequeño y perdido al extremo de una gigantesca sala en penumbras…al fondo, un pequeño fuego luchaba por mantener iluminadas las sombras…pero apenas conseguía alumbrar…un piano…donde alguien tocaba una melodía familiar…alguien que Sanji…

Sanji sintió el fuerte impulso de correr a través de las penumbras, y alcanzar el piano, pero su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, y calló…lentamente…

Una extraña figura que se encontraba justo frente al fuego en la que no se había fijado antes, le vio, y luego levantó la cabeza. Sanji vio que se movía, pero no emitía ningún sonido…luego se ponía en pie, y corría hacia el…pero la estancia era enorme, las penumbras eran espesas, y la luz perdía la batalla…

La música no cesaba, aún que las sombras ya casi se habían tragado por completo el piano…

La figura seguía corriendo…-…¨* Augh…guau…!…au…!

…Alguien le estaba llamando…- Gua…u…

-Sanji, ¡Sanji! ¿Estas bien?

Sanji se incorporó, con el mareo empeorado, y sintió que, de haber desayunado, vomitaría. ¡Le dolía tanto la cabeza!

Eh…eh visto…-pero no recordaba nada. Por mucha rabia que le diese, por mucho que pensara que era algo importante, le era imposible-…No me acuerdo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento haberme retrasado, no he podido ponerme a ello hasta ahora. Agradezco mucho los comentarios XD, es cierto que los recuerdos de Sanji van muy lentos. Gracias a Mish1 y Laakatoo por su apoyo y su paciencia.

¡A la carga con el fic!

**X**

**Incursión**

La fortaleza estaba construida sobre una gran formación rocosa, y rodeada por una gran muralla blanca tan alta que apenas se divisaba la parte mas alta del edificio principal desde fuera. Era blanca y lucía la enseña de la marina en el gran portón que se mantenía cerrado. En la base, donde el muro se mezclaba con la roca había túneles con rejas que permitían el paso del agua cuando la marea subía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por donde entramos?-Preguntó Nami una vez hubieron escondido el balandro tras los arrecifes mas cercanos, aprovechando pequeños bancos de niebla.

Usoop-…mierda…parece tan seguro…¡Luffy vamonos! Que…mira seguro que tu hermana es muy feliz aquí, ya vendremos otro día a visitarla ¿no?

Zoro-Tu a lo tuyo ¿No? Si no querías haber venido, haberte quedado en el barco. ¿Por qué no dejaste que viniera Brook?

Usoop-Cuánta razón tienes Zoro: ¿Por qué no dejé que viniera Brook? Bueno, no os preocupéis amigos míos, marchad sin miedo a la batalla que yo, aquí estaré defendiendo el barco hasta vuestro regreso o hasta el final, y si así es, ¡sabed que muero como un valiente!

Zoro(ignorándolo)-Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos?

Nami-Usoop, ¿Crees que esos túneles podrían servirnos?

Usoop salió de su mundo de Yuppy-Puede ser, pero yo aprovecharía a buscar uno con los barrotes flojos cuando la marea estuviera mas alta, o cuando haya mas niebla…no sabemos exactamente lo que hay al otro lado…

Nami-Sospecho que puede ser un foso. Pero por suerte no tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.

Usoop-…¿Ah no?

Nami-Precisamente, gracias a uno de tus mejores inventos- Nami sacó entonces las barras metálicas azules que Ussop le había fabricado en Arabasta.

Usoop-¡Oh tienes razón! Si es que soy un genio. ¡debería patentar algunos de mis inventos…!-Por dentro pensaba¿¡por qué por qué por qué tuve que fabricarlo y por qué no se lo habrá dejado en el barco!

En cuanto a los barrotes…-Intervino entonces Zoro-Creo que yo me las arreglo.

Nami-¡Decidido pues!…Luffy, ¿Has entendido el plan?

Luffy(Francamente serio, no había dicho ni mu en todo el rato)-Vamos a por mi hermana.

No saltaron al agua hasta que la niebla fue lo bastante espesa como para atravesar todo el túnel, y mantenerlos a salvo de miradas indiscretas al otro lado, y cruzaron uno a uno. (Zoro tuvo que cargar a Luffy por el agua) al otro lado se encontraron en un pequeño foso con…¡Cocodrilos! Cocodrilos enormes que los miraban en plan No habéis interrumpido a mitad de la comida. ¿Sois el postre?

Nami y Usoop se abrazaron, temblando, y pasando al color azul violáceo, Zuro desenfundó sus espadas y Luffy…

…Alargó sus brazos hasta el borde del foso, y se dejó lanzar hasta allí, arrastrándolos hasta allí.

Zoro-¡Yo te mato!

Luffy-¡Jajaja! No te pongas así, ha sido divertido…¿Verdad Usoop?

No hubo respuesta. Estaban solos en medio se una gran explanada de hierba.

Luffy-..¿Usoop? ¿Nami?…¡¿Pero donde os habéis metido?

Zoro-¡¿Y tu a dónde los has mandado?

-…¿Has oído eso?

Zoro y Luffy escucharon voces ajenas. ¡Se acercaba alguien! Zoro agarró a Luffy de mala manera y corrió buscando un sitio donde esconderse. Solo encontró una especie de caseta de madera pequeña y alargada, pegada a uno de los edificios principales, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se coló dentro. Estaba muy oscuro, y olía a…¿Animal?

El peligro pasó lentamente, pero Los dos sabían que no estaban solos…

Zoro sintió un aliento escalofriante y a la vez cálido en el pescuezo…¿Qué se suponía que…? De repente, sintió algo calido y con dientes mordiéndole el pelo. Zoro soltó una exclamación y Luffy gritó también, los dos pegaron un brinco a la par.

Entonces, justo detrás de él, a la altura de su cabeza, Zoro escuchó un escalofriante bramido que iba de un sonido grutural a uno agudo y penetrante, bastante parecido a…¿el bramido de un ciervo?

Luffy-¡Zoro! ¿Estás bien?

Zoro-(Sus ojos tardaban en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad)-…Si, creo que es algún tipo de…caballo.

Luffy-Creo que he encontrado…una lámpara de aceite…parece un candil.

Zoro-¿Lo puedes encender?

Luffy-Creo que sí. Tiene al lado unas cerillas…

Zoro escuchó con impaciencia como Luffy parecía hablar con las cerillas reprimiéndolas por serle tan complicado abrir la caja sin que se le cayeran, y, tras varios intentos, una pequeña luz iluminó la estancia desde el candil.

Estaban en un pequeño establo, con los mejores ejemplares de caballos y…con unos animales muy extraños. Zoro dio un respingo cuando vio el que tenía delante.

Luffy(Flipando)-¡Una cabra gigante!

El extraño animal volvió a bramar, esta vez mas tranquilo. Ciertamente, parecía una cabra gigante. Tenía el pelaje de color castaño claro, mas o menos como el de un reno: mas espeso en el cuello y mas corto en el resto del cuerpo. Tenía dos enormes cuernos, parecidos a los de un carnero salbaje: curvados hacia atrás en forma de media luna. Era del tamaño aproximado al de un caballo; tenía las patas mas finas, los cascos hendidos, y las orejas y la cola como las de un ciervo. ¿Habrá sido capaz de confundir mi pelo con césped? Pensó Zoro, un poco ofendido. No le gustaba la idea de que una cabra gigante le hubiera mordido el pelo, claro que, a la cabra tampoco le gustaba haberse llevado aquel susto ni el chasco de morder pelo humano pensando en hierba fresca. Luffy acarició el suave hocico del animal. Le recordaba un poco a las vacas de su pueblo natal…y por consecuente, le vino a la memoria Rika.

Luffy-…Zoro…

Zoro-¿Si?

Luffy-…Creo que…

…

…a ella le encantaban los animales. ¿Sabes? Su madre y ella podían convertirse en lobos.

Zoro-¡¿Cómo?

Luffy- A penas lo recuerdo…pero jugábamos mucho. Solo recuerdo que no era un poder de las nueces de Belcebú. Su madre decía que era cosa de…familia…proveniente de Grand Line. ¡Imagínate las ganas que nos daba de salir ya mismo para allá!

Zoro se mantenía serio. Luffy hablaba como si se estuviera sincerando.

Luffy-…Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo…

Zoro-…Habrá cambiado.

Luffy-¡¿Tu crees?

Zoro-…no lo dudes. Ya no será una niña.

Luffy guardó silencio.

Vamos a buscarla-Zoro salió. Luffy le siguió, en silencio.

Brook le había cogido gusto a aquella canción, y ahora la tocaba también por eso: precisamente por que le gustaba. Se posicionó firme y relajado junto al mástil del barco; ahora que parte de la tripulación no estaba, todo parecía mucho mas en calma. Respiró profundamente, pensando, y eso que no tengo pulmones y frotó las cerdas de su violín con toda delicadeza, haciendo brotar de él ese sonido…tan firme, tan dulce…

Sanji lo escuchó desde la cocina, y nada mas oír las primeras notas, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que era cocinar, y apagó el fuego. Se concentró profundamente en aquella música, ignorando su ya acostumbrada jaquequea, como venía haciendo desde que Brook tocaba esa misma melodía…siempre le recordaba algo, y le daba mucha rabia no saber el que:

Se le mezclaban tres sensaciones distintas: la primera: la de tener junto al oído algo que hace un escándalo incesante, pero no saber el que es, la desagradable de no recordar algo que parece que te va la vida en ello, ¡por décima vez! (brook tocaba la canción todas las mañanas, y cuando le apetecía) y en tercer lugar, la de que siempre que la escuchaba le daban ganas de algo, pero nunca se daba cuenta de que…así pues, había tomado la firme determinacón de concentrarse las próximas veces hasta que cayera de lleno en de qué se trataba…

Lo consiguió. ¡Lo consiguió! Salió corriendo isofacto por la puerta, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que iba a decirle al esqueleto para que no se le olvidara, así, de repente, como la última vez…¿¡pero que le pasaba a su mente! ¡Sus recuerdos parecían estar en huelga!

Salió a cubierta y miró, casi frenéticamente a uno y otro lado hasta encontrar al esqueleto.-¡Brook!- gritó al momento, y luego bajó saltando los escalones de tres en tres, hasta casi tropezar, cuando estuvo junto al esqueleto, recuperó el aliento.

Brook-…¿Sanji? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías algo?

Horror. Se le había ido…se le estaba yendo…

Sanji-No…¡No mierda!…era…yo…

Brook-…Sanji…

Sanji-¡Espera un momento! …lo tengo. …lo tengo…yo…

…

… …Yo…¡Quería que tocases el piano!

Brook-…¿El piano?

Sanji-¡SI! ¡El piano! Esa melodía de hace un momento, ¿Podrías tocarla en el piano?

Brook tardó un segundo en responder. Sospechaba que aquello era un buen indicio, ¡y le hacía tan feliz que su música pudiera ser tan útil! -¡CLAROO!- exclamó-¡Para eso soy músico! Vamos para allá.

Sanji le siguió de buena gana, contento de haber vencido a sus recuerdos en la huelga por esta vez.

Brook se sentó al piano, con Sanji al lado. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero quería escucharla…al piano…lo deseaba.

Usoop calló en una terraza baja, de boca. O, a su parecer, de nariz. ¿¡por qué a su nariz! ¿¡Por que siempre a su nariz! Se encaminó hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió…allí había gente.

Cerró de un portazo, azul del susto. ¡No podía dejarse ver! Al fin se le ocurrió, como ya había hecho una vez anteriormente, disfrazarse con la ropa que había allí tendida. El bajo de la camiseta y de los pantalones aún estaban húmedos, pero no le importó. Esta vez se aseguró de no llamar la atención y de llevar el cuello de la camiseta bien puesto, ya que la última vez se había llevado un buen susto: un oficial de la marina le había llamado la atención por no llevarlo doblado reglamentariamente y él se había llevado un susto. Esperaba que el hecho de llevar la ropa húmeda y sin planchar no llamara la atención como para mandarle hacer 500 flexiones o una cosa parecida.

Agarró el manillar de la puerta se inventó unas cuantas mentiras que pudieran servir en caso de emergencia, respiró profundamente, y abrió la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras y procuró no mirar a nadie a la cara mientras se alejaba a toda prisa por el pasillo. Luego, procurando aparentar que sabía a dónde iba miró a su alrededor tratando de cerciorase de dónde estaba.

Parecían los pisos usados por los altos cargos, donde, seguramente se encontrarían los despachos y las habitaciones de los mandamás. Pocos marines de aspecto de poca monta como el aseaban por allí.

Mierda pensó, pues estaba seguro de que tenía que haber cerca de las escaleras que llevan a la azotea otras escaleras que acortaran el camino hacia la lavandería, donde habría llamado menos la a1tención. Ya era tarde para eso, así pues procuró buscar cuanto antes las escaleras principales.

Las encontró y bajó procurando no llamar la atención.

Nami había aterrizado no muy lejos de Zoro y Luffy, y pudo verlos salir del establo.

-¡Chicos…!- Gritó, y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo del pequeño árbol entre cuyas ramas se había escondido.

-¡jajaja! ¡Nami, como molas!- dijo Luffy acercándose.

-¡Te has dejado caer por aquí!- coreó Zoro a su espalda, sacándole nuevas risas.

Nami tardó un suspiro y menos en cerrarles la boca de un capón a cada uno.

-¡silencio que esto no es para tomárselo a broma! Y tu como vuelvas a darnos ese susto te mato.

Los tres empezaron a discutir sobre como colarse. Luffy quería entrar por la puerta, ¿por dónde si no? Zoro apostaba por colarse por la puerta trasera con todo el sigilo y velocidad posibles y cuando les descubriesen luchar y darse prisa por buscar a la hermana de Luffy. Nami optó por no llamar la atención y colarse en el registro para buscar directamente el nombre de la tal Rikalla D. Monkey, que les facilitaría una foto, y con suerte una pista de por dónde empezar a buscar.

Zoro-Ya, pero… ¿Cómo hacemos para no llamar la atención hasta allí?

Nami-Hum…con un disfraz o…un señuelo. Luffy podría distraerlos mientras yo me cuelo. Zoro, tu te esconderás pare ser nuestra carta oculta en caso de necesitar refuerzos.

Zoro-¡yo no pienso esconderme!

Nami-¡No hemos venido aquí para llamar la atención! ¿quieres rescatar a tu hermana o no?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.-Pues bamos- dijo Nami. Entonces su capitán se puso en pié, alzó los brazos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: ¡Marineees! ¡Esto es un atracooo!

Nami le dio un capón y zorro le gritó-¡Pero avisa antes!

Empezaron a escucharse voces, alguien se acercaba, Nami y Zoro tendrían que darse prisa…

Usoop escuchó rebuelo. –Mierda, ya han empezado- pensó, e intentó enterarse de lo que se hablaba. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

En ese mismo segundo, Sanji escuchó algo lejano y dificultoso de entender. En la oscuridad, alumbrada escasamente por la débil luz de las velas, se le acercó corriendo una figura enorme…era más grande que él…y ladraba… ladraba cada vez mas fuerte…de fondo escuchaba una melodía de piano…cada vez mas desacordada.

Los ladridos se volvieron cada vez más ensordecedores…y las notas mas toscas e hirientes, casualmente le hacían sentirse mal, francamente mal, aún que no sabía por qué.

El perro estaba cada vez mas cerca… parecía que todos los sonidos venían curiosamente de dentro de su cabeza, pugnando por golpetearla cada cual más fuerte, a punto de hacerla explotar…entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran notas de piano, sino disparos.

El perro estaba aún mas cerca de él casi se le echaba encima…era enorme…entonces Sanji, incapaz de reaccionar, se dejó caer hacia atrás, lentamente… y en el último momento, se dio cuenta de una cosa:

El perro no le atacaba, intentaba advertirle. No sabía exactamente por qué lo sabía…pero sabía que aquel perro estaba dispuesto a defenderle…

Y no era un perro especialmente grande, es que él, de repente, se había vuelto pequeño. Frágil, indefenso…y muy pequeño.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de dónde estaba. Estaba en el Tsunday Sunny; por que desde hace un tiempo era un pirata, y vivía allí…

Se incorporó de mala gana. Le dolía la cabeza…dejó que las piernas colgaran desde su hamaca hasta el suelo, y se dobló sobre si mismo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, y masajearse un poco las sienes.

Había despertado en su cama, y se sentía peor que nunca. Alguien le había traído hasta allí. Maldijo entre dientes esa puñetera jaqueca. ¿Por qué no podía recordar…?

De repente calló en algo: un perro. Había un perro. Un perro de grandes orejas y pelo un poco lanudo que corría hacia él ladrando…recordaba eso.

De la autora:

Cuando Usoop dice Mierda, ya han empezado automáticamente, el corrector de textos de mi ordenador subrayó la palabra han. Extrañada, pues me parecía que estaba bien, la seleccioné y leí lo siguiente:

Errores de concordancia: si Mierda es el sujeto de han empezado, hay un error de concordancia JAJAJAJAJAJA XD


	11. Chapter 11

Diox que ilusión cada vez que veo que comentan aún que sea una mísera línea: Escritora2 grita de alegría, baila y se sube por las paredes x k no importa exactamente lo que digan los comentarios: ¡hay gente que lee el fic incluso con lo avanzado que va! Solo por eso, os doy las gracias. (Por leer, que es para lo que escribo) y ya acabados los saludos pasamos a atender cada comentario: si, la mente de Sanji va muuy lenta. Ya está.

¡A la caaarga!

P.D: se agradecerán críticas de todo tipo. ¡Algún día tendré que publicar a papel!

XI

LOS EFECTOS DEL TIEMPO

Nami recorrió los pasillos a toda velocidad, asustada por que ahora no tenía nadie con ella que la protegiera. Antes de unirse a la banda era bastante buena colándose en cualquier parte, pero sin ninguno de los chicos a su lado empezaba a dudar…

Se escondió en una de las habitaciones del corredor por el que pasaba cuando vio a alguien acercarse. ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Tras ella, alguien mas entró corriendo. Nami dio un respingo y ahogó un chillido al tiempo que atizaba a la persona en cuestión con la barra tempo tempo que le había hecho Usoop.

Su golpe fue frenado por una katana envainada. Al otro lado de ella Nami pudo reconocer el pelo verde y los ojos negros de pigmentaciones grises, profundos, de expresión seria y asesina de Zoro.

Nami-Z-Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zoro- Ya te dije que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Juntos, esperaron hasta que los pasos se hubieron alejado, y continuaron buscando las oficinas. Tardaron mas de lo que se esperaban, pero después de algo mas de media hora deambulando a todo correr por los pasillos, y asomándose a las distintas habitaciones, cuando cada vez había menos gente, (Pues Luffy estaba armando fuera un auténtico pollo) al fin entraron a una oficina.

Nami- Seamos ordenados, que no sepan que hemos estado aquí…

Zoro- ¡¿Qué mas dará? Tenemos prisa.

Nami- ¡Destrozándolo todo no encontraremos nada!- Nami le hechó una hojeada al papeleo de encima de la mesa más cercana: Nada. Luego abrió uno por uno los cajones de la misma y fue pasando la mirada por aquella inmensa cantidad de letras, mientras fuera cada vez aumentaba mas el griterío.

Cuando acabó con aquella mesa, se dirigió a la siguiente, y repitió el proceso…mientras, Zoro se dedicaba a despejar de un manotazo los escritorios, y luego sacar los cajones para baciarlos desordenadamente sobre la mesa. Cuando, despues de revolverlos un poco, no encontraba nada, lo dejaba todo tal cual y pasaba a otra mesa.

Nami se desesperaba con ello, pero mas aún se desesperaba al no encontrar ningún resultado llendo mas lento que él, y poco a poco, acabo revolviendo las mesas con mas saña aún que él.

Zoro- Deberías ir con mas calma, no te precipites.

Nami- ¡CALLA! NADA. NADA. ¡NADA…! ¡NO ESTÁ!

En esto, que entró un hombre en la oficina, y se los encontró tal cual.

Le faltó tiempo para asfixiarse del susto, retroceder a tumbos e intentar escapar gritando, pero Zoro lo retuvo a la fuerza, apresándolo contra el suelo, con una de sus katanas sin desenfundar.

Zoro-Mira por donde…creo que nos vas a ser útil…

Marine-…N-no…¡no diré nada! Soltadme…

Zoro puso aún mas presión y el hombre guardó silencio, temblando. Nami se le acercó con paso lento, pero firme. Con tan pocas reservas de paciencia, daba miedo de verdad.

Nami-Estamos buscando a alguien…¿Nos podrías ayudar? Se trata de una de tus compañeras…una Marine llamada Rika. No encontramos sus datos.

Marine-¡No pienso ayudar a un pirata! Y mucho menos…

Nami posó el extremo de sus barras del tiempo en su cabeza, y apretó amenazadoramente. Seguro que aquel tipo lo estaba pasando fatal.- Vas a decírnoslo por las buenas o por las malas y si no, seguiremos buscando. Si tu no hablas alguien mas lo hará en tu lugar. Peor para ti.

El marine temblaba mordiéndose el labio, hasta que pareció caer en algo.- Bu-beno…pensándolo bien…tal-tal vez encontréis algo en la sala de…

Zoro se inclinó, aumentando la presión- No te enrrolles: Te bienes con nosotros y nos indicas el camino. Si no nos gusta el resultado lo pagas tú ¿entendido?

El pobre hombre solo asintió en silencio. Nami y Zoro no se fiaban de él; pero en fin. No había mucha gente por los pasillos, así que…

Subieron escaleras y mas escaleras hasta los pisos mas altos, y el marine los condujo hasta una gran puerta doble…Zoro le advirtió de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había al otro lado, a él le iba a doler mas. El marine asintió, temblando, y Zoro y Nami se miraron el uno al otro, preparados para una posible trampa…

Al otro lado de la puerta, los mandamás de tres centrales de la marina se habían reunido a charlar de asuntos judiciales y tomar el té, justo cuando recibieron tan inesperada visita.

Zoro tensó todas las arterias y músculos de su cuerpo, y Nami puso los ojos en blanco, y empezó a sudar a chorros.

-¿Que significa esto?- Preguntó uno de los hombretones, gordo y engalanado, con un gran bigote. Zoro apretó con fuerza el cuello del desgraciado que los había traído hasta allí.- Nami; llama a Luffy. Aquí las cosas van a acabar rápido…- después soltó al tipo, que se tambaleó del miedo. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para correr fue Nami la que le atizó con su barra, con tal fuerza, que el marine recorrió todo el largo pasillo derrapando por el suelo hasta estrellarse, a lo lejos, contra la pared. Después, llamó con el caracolófono a su capitán, y ledió instrucciones precisas y fáciles de entender de cómo llegar. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó uno de los peces gordos, poniéndose en pié.

-Yo los conozco- Contestó otro, que no era sino el abuelo de Luffy.

Grap- Son dos de los mas peligrosos fugitivos de la gran ruta: Zoro Rolona, Y Nami, la gata ladrona, piratas de la tripulación del sombrero de paja.

Otro de los ancianos puso los ojos en blanco-¡¿MAS ROLLOS CON TU FAMILIA, GRAP?

El anciano rió a carcajada limpia hasta quedarse a gusto.- a mí también me sorprende- dijo. ¿Se puede saber a que habéis venido?

Zoro no se andó por las ramas- Buscamos a una de las marines a tus órdenes hemos venido a por Rika.

El rostro de Grap se endureció. – Caballeros-dijo- si me lo periten, me gustaría despachar a esta gente yo mismo, a solas- se lebantó de su sitio, y se dirigió a una habitación contigua. Zoro y Nami le siguieron. Los otros marines no parecían estar por la labor de intervenir…Grap era un buen contrincante.

Entraron a lo que parecía un gran y lujoso despacho, presidido por un escritorio tras el cual aguardaba una enorme butaca de terciopelo rojo, en la que Grap plantó su inmaculado trasero.

Nami-(hablando por el caracolófono) Luffy, estamos en una habitación contigua, a la entrada a la izquierda.

Luffy- Está bien, ya casi he llegado.

Los tres aguardaron en silencio por cosa de uno o dos minutos hasta que Luffy irrumpió en el cuarto, respirando agitado, y con signos de lucha. Cuando vio a su abuelo, al principio lo miró como siempre, con sorpresa, pero luego pareció recordar por qué estaban alló, y su semblante se volvió frío y serio.

Grap ignoró este aspecto- ¡Luffy! ¡Mi nieto! ¿No saludas a tu abuelito?

Luffy no respondió.

-Abuelo- dijo al cabo de unos momentos- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Grap fingió que no comprendía la naturaleza de la pregunta.- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Te refieres a Rika? Si lleva muerta y enterrada muchos años. Bueno, enterrada no, por que o la encontraron, pobrecita.

Luffy- No me vengas con mentiras. Se que te la llevaste. ¿Dónde está?

El rostro de Grap permanecía impasible. - ¿Llevármela? Pero Luffy, ¿Cómo iba a llevármela? Mira: no sé de dónde lo habrás sacado, pero son acusaciones muy serias y no deberías tomártelas a la ligera.

Luffy- ¡No te andes por las ramas y dime ya que has hecho con Rika! ¡Se toda la verdad y también se que mataste a su madre!

Grap- ¡Mentira!

Luffy-¡Verdad! ¡La asesinaste por que no quería que te llevaras a Rika contigo!

Grap-¡Ella se calló por las esc…!

La sala quedó en silencio unos interminables segundos.

Zoro- Continúe.- los ojos de Nami, en silencio, y la mirada furiosa de Grap se clavaron en él.

Zoro- Se calló por las escaleras…cuando intentó evitar que usted se llevara a su hija.

Grap rechinó los dientes, pero no habló.

Zoro-…y después usted cogió el cuchillo que se le había caído, y se lo tiró a un cachorro. No le dio, y justo entonces Rika entró por la puerta con una mariposa.

Grap-…No. Mientes, eso no pasó.

Zoro- La engatusó para que no se resistiera diciéndole que era un regalo sorpresa y que su madre había salido…y se la llevó en brazos al barco.

Luffy distinguía perfectamente el tono furioso y confundido de los ojos del anciano.

Grap-…¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nami-Lo sabemos todo. No nos lo niegue.

Grap paseó su mirada por la pelirroja y el espadachín. Reía que la casa estaba vacía cuando todo aquello sucedió; luego miró a Luffy…y supo que no servía de nada mentir.

Suspiró mientras se reposaba en el respaldo del sillón.-…Solo lo hice por su bien. igual que mis puñetazos de amor: Era un abuelo preocupado.

Lo había reconocido. Luffy ya lo había escuchado de él, y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Luffy-…tu…te la llevaste.

Grap-Si, me la llevé. Para educarla como es debido.

Luffy- Te la llevaste y sabías…la verdad.

Grap- Tu hermano y tu erais mala influencia. Tuve que hacerlo.- no había ni asomo de arrepentimiento en la voz de Grap. Hablaba como quien le explica a un niño pequeño por qué se tiene que lavar los dientes.

Luffy-¡Todo el pueblo lloró su muerte y tu sabías la verdad!

Grap dejó de hablar. Ahora Luffy daba miedo.

Luffy-…Todo este tiempo…has sabido la verdad.

Grap-…Si, ¿y que? Me llevé a mi nieta porque creía que era lo mejor para ella. Y lo hice bien. La criado y adiestrado y ahora puedo estar orgulloso de ella, y de sus progresos. No quiero n pensar, que ahora mismo podría estar contigo, y tu banda de piratas. ¡Has pasado por muchos peligros! Si tanto la querías, te alegrarías de que esté a salvo, conmigo, y no muerta o luchando en el Grad Line.

Nami no pudo reprimirse mas- ¡¿Y a caso no es peligroso ser una marine en Grand Line? ¡Usted la alejó de su familia! ¡Usted **mató** a su madre!

Grap la miró como a una intrusa- Este asunto es de mi familia, jovencita. Y por si te interesara saberlo, que no es asunto tuyo, ¡Ella no está en Grand Line! ¡Esta en el East Blue, a salvo y lejos de la era de los piratas! Además: Luffy. Comprendo perfectamente que aquella vez, no le pregunté si quería o no ser marine; pero ahora las cosas han cambiado: ¡es feliz! Te pasaré una foto si quieres, tiene amigos, novio, y presume de sus progresos. Está orgullosa de ser quien es, y lo más importante: se ha olvidado de ti.

El silencio caló en cada uno de los presentes por un rato.

Luffy- Mientes.

Grap-No, Luffy. Siento mucho admitirlo, pero ella nunca quiso mandaros una carta. Si alguna vez le pregunté por tu hermano o por ti, simplemente habló un poco distraída y luego cambió de tema: estaba demasiado interesada en los barcos, y en el mar. En las armas…y en el entrenamiento. ¡Si te dijese lo contenta que estaba con su primer uniforme! Siempre lo celebra con sus amigos cuando la ascienden o algo parecido. Al cabo de poco, ya le parecía una estupidez todo eso de los piratas.

Luffy- ¡mentira!

Grap- No te estoy mintiendo. Tu has pasado años con esa obsesión de ser pirata, pero ella ha pasado años madurando como una mujercita responsable y seria. Enseguida entendió qué era mas conveniente y ahora apenas te recuerda como un chaval de la aldea donde vivía cuando era muy pequeña. Cuando le pregunto me dice que a veces no sabe ni si erais sus hermanos u otros chavales del pueblo. ¡No recuerda la cara de Ace! Y lo del rey de los piratas se quedó en un absurdo y caprichoso juego de cuando era una mocosa.

Luffy-¡Era nuestra promesa! ¡Nunca lo olvidará! ¡Ella nunca podría olvidarnos!

Grap- ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! Si quieres escribirle una carta adelante ella…

-¡ABUELITO BUENOS DÍAS!- dijo la susodicha entrando tal cual, sin llamar ni nada, por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Había cambiado muchíasimo, sería difícil de reconocer, pero también era inconfundible: una muchachita, mas o menos de la edad de Nami, delgada, y bien dotada de curvas femeninas (cadera y delanteras). Tenía los mismos ojos azules y vivos de la visión de la anciana, a juego con las mechas azules de su pelo color blanco platino, que estaba cortado por encima de los hombros a picos, muy rebelde. Tenía la piel más clara que la de Luffy, pero saludablemente tostada por su vida en el mar. Su rostro seguía siendo clavado al del capitán sombrero de paja, coronado por una gran sonrisa muy parecida a la suya.

Vestía el uniforme de todo marine, pañoleta y gorra incluidas.

Como Pedro por su casa, cruzó tan pancha la sala, pasando ampliamente de largo de los invitados, mientras charlaba acerca del viaje.

-Ya he vuelto del viaje ¡ha sido emocionante! Tengo mucho que contarte. ¡Y por cierto, abajo hay un rebuelo terrible, al parecer tenemos intrusos!

Llegados a este punto, cogió impulso y apoyándose en el escritorio con las manos, besó a su abuelo en la mejilla. El mismo gesto que en la visión de años atrás. No podía ser otra.

Rika- ¿Podríamos vernos a la hora de la comida, o más tarde?

Grap-…eh…er…Querida, ¿No sabes que es de buena educación llamar primero a la puerta?

La chica pareció un poco contrariada- Pe-pero siempre me has dicho que nada que se consulte en esta habitación sea muy interesante, que puedo entrar sin llamar. ¡Hay!- se giró para ver, un poco preocupada a los tres piratas- ¿He interrumpido algo importante? Lo siento mucho, es que soy su nieta y estoy como una cabra…ya me voy…

Grap- En realidad, eres muy oportuna- ella volvió a mirarle, extañada.- Estos son los piratas que han causado el revuelo de abajo. ¿Serías tan amable de salir a decirle a los caballeros da afuera que ya hemos terminado nuestra charla y es momento de apresarlos?

Zoro desencajó una de sus katanas con un dedo, preparado para la lucha, Nami empezó a tensarse.

Rika se dio la vuelta para tenerlos al frente- ¿Estos tres? No necesitamos refuerzos: Yo sola puedo con ellos.

Rika desenvainó su espada, y se los quedó mirando con expresión retadora.

Grap- Obedece.

Sonó muy autoritario, la chica se giró a mirarle como a quien le piden que le acerque la sal, y envainó su arma.- Si, abuelo- dijo, y se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta, como si los tres piratas fueran transparentes. Abrió la puerta para salir, y en ese momento Luffy la detuvo.

Luffy- ¡Rika, espera!

Ella se paró en seco, y se giró a mirarle.

Luffy-…No…¿No me recuerdas?

Ella no dijo nada. Grap tampoco parecía querer evitar la situación. Rika miró a Luffy de arriba abajo, y tras una pausa, sacudió la cabeza como diciéndose a sí misma "olvídalo" y salió sin mirar atrás. Luffy volvió a llamarla, pero no sucedió nada.

Grap dejó que el silencio calara unos momentos antes de hablar- Sabe quien eres, pero no eres su hermano. Si no el famoso pirata en el que te has convertido.

Luffy se había quedado mirando a la puerta. No podía creérselo. Ni siquiera quería girarse para ver a Grap. Era ella ¡Claro que era ella! sus ojos y su pelo, incluso su cara aún después de tomar facciones mas desarrolladas que las de una niña…eran inconfundibles. Era esa misma niña pequeña que se le hechaba encima para abrazarle, que siempre quería jugar y trepar a los árboles, es niña que hasta hacía tan poco creía que había muerto…acababa de estar en la misma habitación que él, y había crecido tanto…ya no era una niña. Y ya no era la Rika feliz, abierta y entusiasta que él conocía. La Rika que él conocía se le habría echado encima para abrazarlo y se habría alegrado de verlo después de tanto tiempo, fuese pirata o no.

Este sentimiento por un momento le dejó en el echo un vacío igual o mayor al que le había dejado su supuesta muerte tantos años atrás. Zoro lo notó. Le había advertido que las cosas odian haber cambiado, pero Luffy era tan…

No. Luffy se negaba a aceptar este cambio tan drástico: ¡Rika había saludado a su abuelo igual que de pequeños! Con toda su positividad y su entusiasmo, para darle un beso. En el fondo, tenía que seguir siendo ella.

Luffy- Tu…

El chico se giró, para ver a Grap. Él se la había arrebatado, y si Rika había cambiado hacia Luffy tenía que ser cosa de Grap.

Luffy-¡Tu la has cambiado!

Nami- L-Luffy…

Luffy-¡Rika nunca me odiaría solo por ser pirata! ¡ella me conoce mejor!

Grap- Ella

Luffy-¡Ella no es así!

Zoro-Luffy…

Luffy-¡Tu la has cambiado!

Zoro-¡Luffy, tenemos que irnos!

En ese momento las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par. La sala se llenó de marines armados y de "peces gordos" todos dispuesto a atacar.

Luffy seguía esperando una respuesta de Grap. Zoro le llamó ¡pero no atendía a razones! Nami corrió hacia el pero llegó tarde. Luffy saltó sobre el escritorio y agarró a su abuelo por el cuello del uniforme.-¡Tu la has cambiado!

Zoro-¡Luffy no es momento para eso tenemos que irnos!

A una orden, los marines apuntaron a Zoro y Nami con sus rifles.

Se escuchó un grito, seguido de disparos, y acto seguido, capitán y camaradas atrabesaban el cristal de la ventana, para caer al vacío…

Luffy era tan impredecible. -¡hincha la panceta! ¡Colchoneta!

Zoro y Nami rebotaron en su cuerpo de goma como muñecos de trapo antes de caer al suelo. Ero esto no disminuyó su enfado frente a las peligrosas reacciones de su capitán. Luffy recibió dos capones y una buena reprimenda, antes de que volvieran a dispararles.

Luffy- (a todo correr)¡Por cierto! ¿no nos olvidamos de algo?

Nami- Creo que no es el mejor momento para eso arf arf arf

Zoro- Creo que se a qué se refiere…

Nami-¿El que?

Luffy- Esto…¿Alguien sabe dónde está Usoop?

Usoop llevaba un rato corriendo de un lado para otro, siguiendo la corriente de los marines para perder tiempo y no llamar la atención. En ese momento, algo empezó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. (se había visto obligado adejar el bolso en la azotea, para que no desentonara con el uniforme. Solo se había guardado un dial de impacto, las gafas-telescopio y el caracolófono. Se apresuró en cogerlo y meterse en un pasillo donde no había nadie.

Ussop- ¿Diga?

Nami-¿Usoop? ¿Dónde estás?

Usoop- ¡Nami! Menos mal. Me he perdido y me he infiltrado en la marina. Ahora mismo estoy en el edificio. No he podido encontrar nada. ¿Qué habéis encontrado vosotros?

Nami le explicó un poco por encima lo sucedido. Usoop no quiso pensar en lo mal que debía haberlo pasado su capitán.

Nami- ¡Nos persiguen y no tenemos donde escondernos! Estamos fuera, nos dirigimos hacia el bote.

Usoop- Si, será mejor que…¡¿Qué?

Nami- Volveremos a por ti mas tarde. ¡Aguanta!

Usoop- ¡No, no, Nami espera no…!

Un grito sonó desde el otro lado. Ignoro si el oído de Usoop ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

Usoop- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?

Nadie respondió, se oían sonidos de lucha, golpes, resoplidos extraños y el resonar de las espadas de Zoro.- ¿Nami?

Al fin Nami pudo recuperar el caracolófono, que se le había caído de las manos.

Nami-Nos han atacado marines montados en unos bichos muy raros, como cabras enormes.

Usoop-¡¿Cabras enormes?- en ese momento se imaginaba a alguien como Grap, o a un marine corriente, sentado sobre una pobre cabra de leche, que no soportara el peso…y al marine diciendo algo así como…"¡arre! ¡Que los tenemos…al ataque!" y el pobre no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Un par de marines que pasaban cerca en ese momento se le quedaron mirando. Usoop los saludó en plan "enseguida os alcanzo" y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando.

Usoop- ¡Pero Nami espera…¿qué te iba a decir…?

Nami- ¡No puedo hablar Usoop, tenemos que irnos. Volveremos por ti pronto…adiós!

Usoop-…¡No, no, espera no…! – en ese momento escuchó como colgaban al otro lado.- …No os valláis sin mi T-T

…

-¿Un perro?- Preguntó Brook

-Si- respondió Sanji.- Pero no creo que sea solo un sueño es…como…un recuerdo. Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo haber tenido ningún perro. Es curioso: no es mi perro, pero estoy seguro de haberlo conocido…y aún que me ladraba sé que no iba a hacerme daño…¿Lo entiendes?

Chopper, Franky y Brook-(inclinándo la cabeza al unísono) No.

Sanji- Si…es raro…pero…no creo que fuera un simple sueño. Ah, que mas da.

Sanji se levantó de la mesa para recoger su plato y dejarlo en el fregadero. En ese momento, sus tre compañeros aprovecharon la oportunidad para arrimarse a la anciana pidiendo explicaciones, en silencio. La anciana, solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Anciana -Está funcionando…y pronto podremos enseñárselo…

Robin- ¿Tiene algún as en la manga, para cuando esté preparado?

Anciana- Exactamente. Creo que llegados a este punto las cosas irán…mas rápido.

Sanji volvió a pasar cerca y entonces ella alzó la voz- Tuve un amigo que tenía un perro precioso, muy parecido a como lo describes…y se llamaba…¡se llamaba sultán! Menudo nombre para un perro.

El dolor de cabeza volvió a atacar a Sanji. Se quedó donde estaba, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza…pero recordó algo: Sultán. El perro se llamaba Sultán. Y no era por que la mujer lo hubiera dicho, estaba completamente seguro de que el perro se llamaba Sultán. Como movido por un resorte, se giró a mirarla. Y solo entonces se encendió en su mente la baga idea…de que quizás sí que sabía aquella mujer algo mas de lo que parecía. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? O, ¿Realmente no había sido mas que una coincidencia?

…

Sanji pelaba las patatas de mal humor, porque, primero, le estaban metiendo prisa, segundo, se lo había ordenado el viejo zorro de Zef, con toda su mala hostia, y tercero, por aquel dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba en paz…

En un momento dado, se dio cuenta de que las estaba cortando mal: se estaba llevando mucha patata con la piel, cuando debería pelarlas muy finitas. "Si el viejo zorro me pilla…me dará una zurra…" pero Sanji era muy orgulloso, y en estas que estaba pensando, cuando se le acercó una figura grande e intimidatoria por detrás…

-…¿Las estás cortando mal?

Sanji tardó un poco en contestar, de mala gana-…Si…es que tengo dolor de cabeza ¡así que no me calientes!

-¡Pero…eso no puede ser!

La voz sonó extraña, como si dos voces hablaran a la vez, mezcladas…y la gran figura se inclinó sobre él.

Lo hizo como una persona malvada, más grande y fuerte que él que le daría una paliza para reprimirle…pero, de repente, ya no le pareció una gran e intimidatoria figura, sino una mucho mas delgada, mas fina…y mucho mas grande que él, es cierto…pero para protejerle.

Pasó muy rápido de una sensación a otra: quien quiera que estaba tras él, extendió sus bazos para alcanzar sus manos, (sus manos eran delgadas, y de aspecto delicado, pero firmes) y coló sus dedos entre los del pequeño para hacerle soltar, con cuidado, el cuchillo y las patatas. Le cogió con cariño las manos, y aún que estaban mojadas y frías, le resultaron las más suaves, cálidas, cariñosas y protectoras, y, casi abrazándolo, le hizo darse la vuelta…para quedar frente a frente de una mujer…preciosa, de expresión realmente…¿Angelical? ¿Protectora? ¿Cariñosa? No la vio bien, por que la imagen solo duró un segundo. La dama pegó sus labios a la frente del chico, para ver si estaba muy caliente…y así, calmada y lentamente, se despertó. Recordaba el sueño, todo él, excepto la cara de la mujer.

Sanji se quedó tal cual, en la hamaca, de lado. Con la mente en blanco. Tardó unos segundos en sentir como si le faltara algo…como si le estuviera naciendo dentro una pequeña añoranza de algo que nunca había tenido…se acurrucó un poco mas, y pensó y pensó durante minutos largos y ralentizados, sin tener en cuenta nada mas…

No consiguió recordar la cara de la mujer, pero sí todo lo demás del sueño: Sus manos, con todo detalle, como lo cubría y trataba con cariño…como una madre.

Escritora2-…feliz Navidad, Sanji. ¬¬U

…¡Que fuerte! XD

Tal vez sobre este tema os llevéis alguna sorpresa en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece Kagamine**

Especial Navidad

Luffy se había quedado dormido después del atracón de strangis que se había metido, así que el único en escuchar el timbre fue Ace, que estaba en la ducha. Con los primeros timbrazos, Ace pensó "deben de ser los amigos de Lu, que venían a buscarle" y cuando vio que se hacía esperar, se hizo a la idea de que era comprensible: Luffy era un chaval demasiado despistado, y como siempre le tocaba a él despertarse para coger las llamadas…al cabo de un rato, Ace decidió que como si Luffy se perdía la reunión: Ya era personal. No le sacarían de la ducha para abrirle la puerta a los amigos de su hermano.

Finalmente, tuvo que salir, empapado y con una toalla en sus partes nobles como única protección del frío del exterior. (Fans de Ace, disfrutadlo: las gotitas de agua eran muy rebeldes y se entretenían haciendo carreras para deslizarse por su pecho y su abdomen desnudos, cada una con una temperatura diferente…)

"Caray, como conocen al despistado de mi hermano, que no se rinden aún"- pensó mientras llegaba a todo correr hasta el telefonillo, para cogerlo.

"Que pena que Rika pase todas las vacaciones con la familia de su madre"- pensó mientras descolgaba. Se acordaba ahora porque siempre solían repartirse tareas como aquellas. No le dio tiempo a decir nada: escuchó al otro lado las voces de Nami, Chopper y Usoop-

¡Luffy como has tardado!- Gritó Nami, torturando el oído de Ace-¡Mira que tenernos esperando, con este frío. ¡¿No sabes la cantidad de calor que pierdo por la nariz?-Usoop parecía tiritar un poco- ¡Eres un malqueda!- exclamó Chopper con su voz de reno adulto.

-No-no, si…si yo soy Ace…Luffy enseguida baja…

Ace no atendió a las respuestas de los tres, pues estaba chasqueando los dedos junto a su oído mas malparado, comprobando si había optado por jubilarse. En este momento se sintió un poco identificado con el reno: siendo reno no debía tener tantos problemas con el frío, ¡pero estaba en plena calle, esperando, parado…por que a Luffy le había dado por dormir! Lo comprendí u poco porque, la verdad es que él tampoco era muy friolero: todo el mundo le decía que era una persona muy cálida, de hecho, despedía calor especialmente a la hora de irritarse o emocionarse…¡pero eso no quitaba el hecho de salir de la ducha desnudo, empapado y descalzo en pleno invierno!

Zarandeó a su hermano, que se había quedado frito viendo crepúsculo, y estuvo a punto de provocarle un paro cardíaco. –¡se supone que soy yo el que se queda dormido a todas horas! ¡Cómo tardes tres minutos de mas me como tu postre y toda tu comida en lo que queda de vacaciones!

¡Waaaa!-Luffy salió escopetado siendo perseguido por su hermano, al que la toalla se le aflojaba con cada zancada. En ese momento a Dragon D, el padre y culpable de las dos calamida…ejem, desastres naturales, se le ocurrió inocentemente asomar la cabeza al pasillo, provocando un accidente en cadena.

Cuando sintió de nuevo total posesión de sus facultades aún no pudo moverse.- ¡Luffy, quítate de encima!- tenía algo en la cara que no podía quitarse por que sus brazos estaban apresados bajo el cuerpo del pequeño. Al fin consiguió moverse y se quitó de la cara…¿Una toalla? Miró en derredor y encontró, a unos pasos, a Ace, tirado en el suelo, tal cual su madre lo había traído al mundo, empapado y tiritando, (Disfrutad esta imagen también, fans de Ace, por que como sabréis, no estaba tal cual vino al mundo…¡sino mas madurito!)con cara de cabreo…

Dargon D.-¡Pero hijo mio!…

Los dos-¡LUFFY!

Luffy- Saliendo por la puerta con el abrigo rojo y blanco con sombrero de Papá Noél a juego- ¡Chao papá yo también os quiero!

Por el camino hacia casa de Sanji, (era el de familia mas adinerada, y por tener la casa más grande casi todas las reuniones de colegas eran allí) Nami no hizo sino discutir con él por haberse quedado dormido. Ella llevaba unos pantalones de pana verdes, (con medias debajo para el frío, todo hay que decirlo. ¿A que lo habéis hecho mas de una vez?) un abrigo blanco a juego con un gorro blanco también y una bufanda beige. Usoop vestía tonos amarillos, con manoplas oscuras a juego con un pasamontañas y unas orejeras azul marino. Se abrazaba y tiritaba como reprimiéndose por no haberse abrigado más. El que no pasaba mucho frío era Chopper: cada vez que iba de compras, o a cualquier parte donde no le conocieran, era todo un Show: todo el mundo pensaba que era algún niño disfrazado o algún tipo de promoción. Solo sus amigos más cercanos entendían la rareza del animal. Los tres cargaban cada uno una bolsa o un paquete.

Luffy- ¡Ojalá tengan cantidades industriales de comida!

Usoop- Que gocho eres, Luffy. ¡Claro que tendrán comida! Nunca descuidan un detalle, y ya sabes como cocina Sanji…

Luffy-¡Y su madre!

Usoop- Bueno, si…

Nami- yo todavía estoy esperando la receta de su madre de los pimientos rellenos con jamón. ¡Que ricos…! Es que esto del arte culinario está en la familia…

Chopper- No para tanto, Johnatan, Len y Rin tiran mas para la música. Lo de la cocina mas bien viene por influencia de Zef, ¡madre mía! Con la mala hostia que tiene ese hombre me quito el sombrero ante Sanji por aguantarle como maestro.

Luffy- Si, si, pero hace unas gachas…

El pitido de un coche detrás de ellos los sobresaltó. Usoop y Nami se abrazaron el uno a la otra y Chopper se acurrucó con ellos. Luffy también se sorprendió, pero enseguida reconoció el jaguar negro.

Las dos ventanillas, de atrás y adelante se abrieron. Por la de adelante asomó la cabeza una niña de unos quince años, con el pelo largo, ondulado y verde.-¡Que susto!- gritó entre risas. Su hermano mayor, Zoro, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de atrás.

-¿Os llevamos, señoritas?- Luffy estaba entusiasmado, pero Nami se preguntó si entrarían todos.-¿No será mucha molestia? Está aquí mismo, y no vamos muy cargados.

Una voz un poco ronca sonó desde el asiento del conductor, junto a la niña- ¡¿Qué va? Será más divertido. ¿Nunca habéis jugado al tetris? Anda que os vais a enfriar.

Los amigos le dieron las gracias al padre de Zoro, un hombre de aspecto serio e intimidatorio, pero muy abierto y familiar, y se apretujaron en el coche como pudieron. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que Alexander hacía de choffer para el grupo. No parecía importarle. Era lo que se dice un tipo enrollado, siempre que no estuviera de mal humor o en un asunto serio. Franky, a quien habían recogido antes de salir exclamó, como no ¡Suupeeer! Cuando vio que Nami debía sentarse encima…aún que al final le tocó a Luffy.

Los chicos se despidieron de la hermana de Zoro y de su padre, que llevaba a la niña a casa de una amiga para "estudiar" y llamaron al timbre del chalete de los Kagamine.

Sanji abrió la puerta y saludó a su primo con entusiasmo. -¡Primo! Tenias que haber aparecido antes, llevas demasiado tiempo sin pasarte por aquí- los dos se abrazaron- He tenido mucho lío con los estudios, ya sabes- respondió Zoro.

Como se estaban quedando pajarito fuera, Sanji los hizo pasar, y le preguntó a Zoro por el resto de la familia. No los unía ningún lazo de sangre, biológicamente, pero sus padres siempre se habían considerado hermanos, y a pesar de que no hacían mas que discutir, los dos habían crecido siendo primos, al igual que sus hermanos pequeños.

Zoro-¿Y Len y Rin, al final pudieron quedarse?

Sanji- No, que va. Es una pena que no hayáis llegado un poco antes: Mis padres han salido por la puerta con ellos hace cosa de un minuto, y hubieran podido saludar.

(No se si habéis notado que intento respetar el ritmo de la historia original: Mucho hablar de la familia de Sanji, pero nunca están presentes XD y de lo demás que os cause curiosidad…¡sigo "plantando semillitas"!)

En la sala de estar había un gran árbol navideño, sin adornos de ninguna clase. Era una especie de costumbre entre amigos: en las bolsas, cada cual traía lo que le viniese en gana, desde regalos hasta chocolatinas, pasando por piececitas para el belén, y se montaban la Navidad a su manera. Era una forma de disfrutar la fiesta sin sentirse demasiado atados a una costumbre religiosa ni consumista; de hacerlo diferente, especial, a su manera.

Brook y Robin ya estaban sentados en el sofá, colocado frente a una mesa previsoramente provista de mandos de Wii y todo tipo de dulces. Los amigos se saludaron y pasaron a picar algo y colocar el árbol. Enseguida Nami y Robin se apartaron un poco del resto para cotillear acerca de lo que habían traido y colocarlo todo juntas. Chopper, Usoop y Luffy no hacían mas que discutir, yendo del árbol a la mesa y de la mesa al belén, que con las aportaciones de cada cual empezaba a asemejarse mas bien a un estrambótico zoológico, o a una comunidad de familias pobres cada una en su cueva, en pleno boom de natalidad, con un desfile de reyes magos con sus pajes y sus camellos:

Había desde bueyes y mulas, con corderitos hasta jirafas y dinosaurios, sirenitas incluidas. Y no nos olvidemos del ya clásico "tío cagando", que en muy pocos belenes escasea. Éste en particular, tenía tres o cuatro.

Poco a poco el árbol de Navidad se fué llenando de guirnaldas de colores vivos, algunas mas viejas que otras, bolas y adornos de todos tipos: desde la clásica esfera hasta manzanitas cubiertas de terciopelo; también colgaban de sus ramas caramelos o paquetitos con nombres.

A causa de las disputas de años anteriores, habían acabado haciendo pequeños tratos:

Casi siempre se repartían los regalos mediante el juego del amigo invisible, y el primero en acabar de colocar todo lo que ha traído escribe un número, y los demás deberán ir adivinándolo para buscar su regalo. Si se ha traído mas de un adorno que corone el árbol, será él quien lo escoja, y los demás se colgarán.

Como Nami y Robin se habían confabulado para terminar antes, escogieron ellas, y se turnaron para escribir los números.

Luffy recibió la última película de "Piratas del Caribe", que no había podido ver, y que coleccionaba; Nami, un juego de lociones, bombas de baño y demás de esencia de mandarina, Brook una recopilación de partituras que había estado buscando… videojuegos, conjuntos, dulces y chocolatinas complementaron así los regalos de Navidad de nuestros piratas, en una vida en la que no lo eran.

Luffy- ¡Es momento de darle a la wii!

Usoop- ¡yo juego al D.O.N!

Chopper- ¡No, juguemos al Wii Sports!

Sanji- ¡Calma, que tenemos una sorpresa!

Todos los presentes lo miraron con curiosidad. Sanji no quiso responder a ninguna pregunta mientras urgaba en el portátil para conectarlo a la enorme pantalla de la televisión…se metió al msn, conectó la Webcam y…

¡SORPRESA! Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y alegría cuando en la pantalla apareció Vivi, saludando con una amplia sonrisa.

Luffy-¡Vivi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Nami-¡¿Qué tal el viaje?

Sanji-¡Cariño mío, te echamos de menos, pero especialmente yo! Ojalá pudiera mandarte unos bombones, o algo…

Vivi- No, no me mandes bombones, ¡Se derritirían! ¿Queréis saber cómo celebramos aquí las Navidades? ¡En la playa, con el vikini!

Todos- ¡¿Queeeeee?

Vivi- ¡Como lo oís! ¿Qué? Hace fresquito por ahí, ¿eh?

Nami-¡Tendrás morro!

Vivi rió alegre mientras sus amigos se quejaban de envidia al ver que ella estaba atendiendo a la webcam en camiseta corta, bajo la cual se adivinaba el vikini, tomándose un granizado a la sombra de una sombrilla. Los echaba tanto de menos…

Esa tarde se la pasaron charlando alegremente, jugando a la Wii, peleando (a veces parece mentira que estos dos sean primos) y comiendo y bebiendo, a veces en competición; incluso Kaya, que estaba pasando el rato con la familia llamó al móvil a Usoop para felicitarle el festejo, y saludar de paso al grupo. Cuando sonó el delatador tema romántico de Titánic, el pobre chico se apresuró a cogerlo y apartarse un poco. Incluso Vivi pudo reírse a gusto de los piques de Luffy y los demás al respecto.

El desmadre fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta que, a eso de las 3:30 de la mañana los vecinos llamaron a la policía para poder dormir, por suerte para cuando llegaron, el último de ellos había caído rendido. Se quedaron dormidos tal cual: algunos por los suelos, otros en la mecedora o en el sofá…fué, como debe ser, una Navidad memorable.

Escritora2- Y aquí les dejo mi regalito de Navidad. Supongo que pondré un capítulo de esta mini saga por cada especial, y, ahora que lo pienso…¡os propongo una mini encuesta! : ¿Os gustaría que colgase un especial halloween atrasado? ¡En fin, felices fiestas!


	13. Chapter 13

**-Autora: **

Finalmente sucedió aquello que tanto me temía, que preveía pero deseaba que no ocurriese: que me pasara eso que les pasa a tantos autores, que ves que el fic no continúa, vuelves mas tarde, sigue sin continuar, vuelves al mes siguiente, tampoco hay comentarios, aquí la gente no da señales de vida, empiezas a dejar de mirar si aquel autor sigue escribiendo, se murió o no…te cagas en sus muertos…

En resumen, que lamento mas que nadie que nos hayamos atrasado tanto: han sido las épocas de exámenes. No he podido, de verdad, ponerme a ello un segundo. Me temo que hasta que no aprenda a compaginar mi vida de estudiante con la de escritora, no habrá manera de publicar un cap por semana, como pensaba.

Mis mas deprimidas y culpables disculpas a Laakato, Mish1, Nadiablack, y a todos los que leeis, comenteis o no, nuestros escritos. Espero que al menos el material sea merecedor de buestra emoción. (creo que esta vez es un poco mas largo) ¡Disfrutarlo!

**XIII**

**¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

Usoop asomó tembloroso su nariz por la puerta que llevaba hasta el comedor de los marines, cuando, a la hora de comer, se vio arrastrado hasta allí. Se sentía como un lobato torpe y tembloroso con piel de cordero, que se hubiera metido donde no le llaman: en un corral lleno de toros, perros de caza, machos cabríos con muy mala leche…y la puerta estuviera cerrada.

Un par de marines que pasaban detrás de él charlando lo empujaron sin darse cuenta, y se obligó a si mismo a avanzar por la puerta para no llamar tanto la atención.

…Tuvo la sensación de que todo el mundo lo miraba.

-¡eh…tu, cuidado!…- Usoop miró al frente-…¡con el escalón!

Tarde. Usoop vió uno de sus piés haciendo equilibrios sobre el borde de un auténtico barranco escarpado en miniatura, y el otro en el aire, a buena distancia del suelo, cuando estaba mentalizado para caminar en superficie igualada…y de los nervios dio el tropezón padre, un traspiés tras otro, y otro…para acabar dando saltitos sobre la punta de un zapato haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para recuperar el equilibrio…acercándose peligrosamente a una mesa con un gran plato de pringosa y grasienta salsa… ya podía despedirse, primero: de la longitud de su nariz, y segundo: de sus dientes…

En el último momento una mano lo agarró con firmeza del brazo, y tubo la fuerza suficiente para evitar la catástrofe. Usoop se incorporó, temblando: no por la caída, sino por que hubiera preferido no llamar la atención…miró en derredor:

No habían sido imaginaciones suyas: antes, los marines lo estaban mirando: ahora tenían cara de decepción algunos, y de estar partiéndose de risa otros. Un par de ellos discutían si el tropezón había sido válido para ganar cierta apuesta o no. Usoop miró confundido al rostro de su salvador, que resultó ser una mujer, mas o menos de su edad. Tal vez un poco mas bajita. Su cara le era familiar…

-…Gr-gracias…

-No hay de qué. Y no te preocupes por ellos: siempre están a ver cómo tropiezan los nuevos…yo, personalmente, fui una patosa, y tardé semanas en acostumbrarme a ese endemoniado escalón. Todo el mundo le tiene manía, pero no nos quejamos por aburrimiento.- algunos marines que escuchaban rieron, ella incluida- ¡incluso tiene su propio apartado en el periódico local!

Usoop estaba confuso-…te…eh…¿tenéis periódico en la base?

-Algo así, los aficionados y los que más se aburren ponen cosas entretenidas. Ya te he dicho que nos aburrimos mucho…¡menos el escalón, claro!

-Jajaja, ¡el escalón se ríe de nosotros, nos está vigilando!- coreó un marine a espaldas de Usoop.

-¡Se lo pasa pipa a nuestra costa! ¡Sabe donde vivimos y tiene mas protagonismo que nosotros en el periódico!- bromeó otro que estaba ya sentado y comiendo.

Usoop sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, aquella gente, era gente.-¿Te vas a poner en la cola o vas a esperar a que se acabe el pollo?- preguntó la marine.

Usoop se puso a la cola, donde una mujer con una redecilla en la cabeza, y cara de callo malayo malhumorado servía el pollo y las patatas.

-Psst- la chica de antes le llamó la atención desde atrás. Usoop no dudó en escucharla. –Es Greta. Si le hablas de lo bien que cocina, te dará patatas extra.

-¿Eh…?- pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas: le tocaba. La mujer le miró con cara de bull dog aburrido y por un momento, le salió esa sonrisa de miedo que tan a menudo sacaba cuando algo lo asustaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la tal Greta.

Usoop no pudo sino, temblando, extender su bandeja hacia ella e intentar fingir la mas falsa de sus sonrisas.- ¡De todo un poco! Co-con lo bien que me han hablado de la comida, no me quedaré sin hambre…

Unos segundos de incertidumbre. Cuando la mirada de la mujer cambió del aparente enfado a la sorpresa, Usoop dio un respingo….¿Habría colado?

-¡Caramba!- exclamó Greta. Su cara parecía mas humana con la alegría.- Veo que el nuevo sabe de lo que habla…¿Te gustan las patatas, majo?

Usoop sonrió. De repente parecía simpática.- ¡Desde luego!

-Y dime, ¿Quien te ha dado esa "valiosa información"?- preguntó Greta mientras rellenaba bien el plato de Usoop con patatas fritas recién hechas.

-Usoop…p-pues…

-He sido yo, Greta. ¿Cómo te va el día?

-Rika querida, ¿Cómo no? Si tú lo que quieres es doble ración de patatas…¡que lo se yo!

El chico tardó algo mas de un segundo en caer en la cuenta de que ese nombre…era algo importante, y unos cinco segundos para recordarlo: No la había reconocido, pero…¡Por eso le sonaba tanto! Pelo Blanco platino con mechas azules, ojos azules y enormes, pecas como las de Ace en una cara…que casualmente era muy similar a la de Luffy, ¡Y se llamaba Rika! ¡Era ella! Se la quedó mirando, petrificado, con la boca abierta, y la bandeja se le calló de las manos.

Afortunadamente solo calló por unos centímetros, a la barra donde serbía la mujer, y derramó algo de salsa y alguna patata sobre su regazo. Esto le permitió reaccionar. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos.

-¡Cómo me conoces! Pero es verdad: ¡si quiero mas comida es por que nadie cocina como tu!-continuaban su conversación las dos, muy animadas.

-¡Qué pelota te traes, guapa, qué pelota!- dijo Greta, riendo, pero aún así le sirvió ración extra de patatas.

Rika fue a sentarse en una mesa, con otros tres marines, uno de ellos una chica, como ella. Había un sitio libre, y uno de sus amigos le llamó la atención a Usoop para que se sentara con ellos.

Usoop seguía los temas de conversación de los cuatro marines un tanto despistado. Rió con ellos y respondió a sus preguntas con bromas y con respuestas no demasiado concretas, por miedo a ser descubierto. Estaba mas interesado en el parentesco de aquella chica con su capitán que en cualquiera de los chistes y piques que se traía con sus compañeros.

Después de la comida, les quedaron unos minutos libres para acudir cada uno a su instrucción, y a la salida del comedor, el grupo se dividió en dos: Dos de los amigos de Rika se despidieron para ir en una dirección, mientras ella y Rocky, el otro chaval, (Delgado, de pelo rubio no muy corto y con ojos azules) torcían por otro lado; seguidos de Usoop.

Bajaron las escaleras principales, y salieron al exterior charlando distraídamente de sus asuntos hasta que, a mitad de camino, se dieron cuenta de que Usoop había estado todo el rato tras ellos. 

No deberías venir- le dijo Rika- Si llegas tarde al entrenamiento te reprenderán.

Usoop-…Pe-pero ¿vosotros no vais al entrenamiento?

Rocky- ¡Ja! Claro, a NUESTRO entrenamiento: formamos parte de la patrulla de nuevos jinetes, y entrenamos por separado.

Usoop puso cara de no entender ni pija, y Rocky lo miró aún mas extrañado- ¡¿No lo conoces? ¡Venga ya! Eres nuevo, pero tengo entendido que el proyecto se estaba extendiendo…¿No has oído hablar de nosotros?

Rika- A lo mejor viene por curiosidad. ¡Siendo nuevo, bale la pena! Déjale que se lleve la sorpresa.

Usoop-¿L-la…sorpresa?

Rocky y Rika no dijeron nada, de verdad esperaban sorprender a Usoop. Él, por su parte miró en derredor: estaban bordeando la pared exterior de la base, y se dirigían hacia una especie de enorme cobertizo. Por el camino, empezaban a ser mas gente: Otros marines, la mayoría de su misma edad charlaban mientras se dirigían hacia el cobertizo.

Se organizaron un poco antes de entrar, aún que todos parecían impacientes por empezar a entrenar, y cuando al fin pasaron dentro, Usoop no se lo podía creer: No era un cobertizo sino un establo, y lo que menos tenía eran caballos: parecían enormes cabras montesas de pelaje tupido y color intenso. Cada jinete, de muy buen humor se aproximó a su animal y lo preparó como si de un caballo se tratase: después de colocar bridas, sudaderas, cinchas, sillas de montar y demás, los nuevos jinetes salieron uno por uno del establo, algunos de ellos haciendo cabriolas y saltos que un caballo no podría haber realizado. Usoop conjeturó que todos los animales eran mas o menos igual de jóvenes, si bien los mas grandes y espléndidos tenían el pelaje mas tupido y los cuernos de media luna mas grandes, así como se presentaban mas musculosos.

Usoop pensó que quizás se debiera a una mejor alimentación y/o entrenamiento, o que simplemente eran mas mayores. El animal que montaba Rika tenía unos cuernos enormes, y era uno de los mas corpulentos, y de mas tupido pelaje, de color castaño cobre, mas tostado, (casi rojo) en algunas zonas. El de Rocky tenía los cuernos mas pequeños, y era un poco menor en tamaño, pero también estaba muy bien cuidado y su pelaje, color miel grisáceo en algunas partes. Rocky y Rika hicieron varias cabriolas para "calentar" y una carrera hasta Usoop.

El pobre narigudo no pudo sino cubrirse con los brazos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, escuchó al primero de los animales saltar muy por encima de él, y aterrizar detrás. Rocky hizo frenar a su montura un poco antes de alcanzarlo, y la ladeó, aún que lo hizo un poco bruscamente y el animal se molestó, haciendo movimientos bruscos con la cabeza, amenazando con encabritarse. Rocky palmeó cariñosamente el cuello de su animal, y se sacó del bolsillo un trozo de pan para inclinarse sobre su cuello, peligrosamente hasta casi caerse, dejándolo al alcance de la criatura, que conocía el gesto y lo aceptó sin demora.

-Podíais haber saltado vosotros también- dijo Rika, acercándose a Usoop.

-No me fiaba del aterrizaje.- respondió el chico- Íbamos muy deprisa y sabes que esas cosas le ponen irritable.- luego miró a Usoop y habló con él- Los nuevos jinetes es un nuevo proyecto del gobierno: estos animales tienen mucha mas fuerza y resistencia que los caballos, y pueden embestir o hacer saltos y cabriolas mas complicadas.

Rika- Son útiles en terrenos montañosos donde un caballo de podo sirve; el único problema, es que son mucho mas ariscos y toscos, dífíciles de domar. Ten en cuenta que los caballos llevan junto al hombre cientos de generaciones, y han sido seleccionados para ser mas mansos, ¡y con todo algunos se encabritan!

Rocky- Para asegurar el éxito, cada jinete tiene asignado un animal con el que entrena desde que es una cría, conociéndolo y dominándolo mejor. Como Rika lleva con el suyo desde que era una enana, cuando llegó aquí coincidiendo "casualmente" para que la escogieran para la patrulla, su animal es mas maduro, y de mas confianza. No se le encabrita tanto como a mí.

Rika- Bueeeno. Mi abuelo tenía contactos y me echó un cable. ¿Qué pasa? 

Usoop(acercándose, dubitativo)-¿P-puedo?

Rika- Claro. No muerden, si no les molestas o te confunden con una col fresca.

Los tres rieron la broma: el hocico del animal era suave y cálido, como los de los caballos, pero mas parecido al de una baca. Usoop quería hacer preguntas, pero en ese momento sonó un pitido y todos los jinetes se reagruparon sin decir una palabra, poniéndose en fila, firmes y erguidos; incluidos los animales. Un marine mayor, de aspecto severo y estricto montado en un caballo gris moteado pasó por delante mirándolos uno a uno, como evaluándolos. Posiblemente estuviera pasando lista o comprobando que no hubiera ni el mas mínimo error en las monturas ni en como se las había preparado.

Usoop no fue a ninguna instrucción: se escondió en el cobertizo y vio entrenar a los nuevos jinetes. El marine que les servía de maestro era estricto y serio: no permitía una infracción. Sancionaba a cualquiera por detalles insignificantes. Sus aprendices le conocían y se aseguraban de no replicar, no responder, no fallar nunca…y ser impecables en todos los aspectos. Las pruebas se le antojaron a Usoop complicadas, pero todos los jinetes las superaban sin rechistar empleándose a fondo.

En un momento dado, el instructor improvisó un complicado circuito de batalla, lucha y saltos, y todos y cada uno lo fueron atravesando, sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Rika fue una de las que mas puntuación consiguió, y después del que saltó tras ella, le tocó a Rocky.

Usoop lo observó preocupado: antes no había parecido muy seguro frente a un salto muy sencillo. Su animal cabeceaba con empeño, como hacían de vez en cuando los otros corceles aún ariscos, como él, ahora que se fijaba mejor.

-Bamos…bamos…- se susurró a sí mismo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Rocky hizo el circuito a trechos mas rápidos que otros, y si uno se fijaba bien, a trompicones. Pero Usoop no se fijó: lo había completado en un buen tiempo, y sin un fallo. ¡Perfecto! -¡Bien!- exclamó Usoop por lo bajo, cuando Rocky hubo terminado el circuito, y vio en su cara un leve deje de alivio. Pero el marine que los instruía no estaba ni de lejos conforme.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso marinero? ¡Firme!

Rocky se colocó en posición, erguido y firme, serio y sin ninguna expresión. La disciplina siempre debía ser impoluta. El superior se lanzó sobre él con su caballo, replicándole fallos y regañándole severa y casi insultantemente, a lo que a Ussop se le antojó que era grito pelado. Sus compañeros no se inmutaron, pues por cualquier gesto podían llamarles la atención. Rocky, mientras tanto, lo máximo que podía decir era -¡Si, señor!- o - ¡No, señor!- dependiendo de la pregunta. No se inmutó, como de costumbre, y se mantuvo firme hasta que pasó el mal trago. Usoop se quitaba el sombrero ante él por aguantar a aquel tipo todos los días. Supuso que habría mas instructores, y que posiblemente les correspondían los caballos que habían visto en la cuadra, pero no sabía si serían o no menos estrictos que aquel…

Al finalizar la instrucción, todos los marines tenían un corto descanso. Mientras la mayoría regresaba a las cuadras, Rika se aproximó al trote a Roky para animarle- ¡Que huevos tienes Roky!

-Ja, preferiría tener mas maestría, como tú. 

-Deseo concedido, caballero. ¿Te hace una carrera?

-No, wapa, ahora solo quiero una siesta de cinco minutos. ¡No tenemos para mas!-Se quejó el rubio. 

-Otra vez será, pues. ¡nos vemos en una siesta!

-¡Hasta ahora!

Rika siempre apuraba todo lo posible el tiempo libre para leer, dibujar y cabalgar con su alce rojo por la base. No tenían mucho espacio, y lo aprovechaba como un muerto de hambre recoge una galleta: sería capaz de recorrerlo centímetro a centímetro con los ojos vendados, al galope. Adoraba la velocidad, así como adoraba al animal cuyos músculos se tensaban a la carrera bajo ella. sentía una relación especial entre ellos: era cierto que no tenía ni punto de comparación con un jinete que no lo conociera. Se conocían el uno al otro y los dos se entregaban al máximo hasta en las carreras entre los descansos. Rika apreciaba y degustaba con regocijo las pocas misiones en las que galopaba a rienda suelta con él, y se lucía con orgullo haciendo piruetas y ataques ingeniosos, lo que los acercaba mas aún a un nivel mas alto. No solía permitir que otra gente lo cepillara o mantuviera si ella tenía tiempo. Quería estar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

Acabó por despistarse y volver al establo a carrera tendida, aún que hubiera deseado alargar sus últimos momentos de libertad, también deseaba que fueran intensos.

Palmeó el cuello del animal, se apeó de él, y cogiéndolo por las riendas (sin necesidad, por protocolo, dado que el animal conocía la rutina) lo guió hasta su boxer para desensillarlo y…

-¡Hola!

-Rika dio un respingo. Era Usoop, el nuevo.

-Ah, hola. ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He vuelto de la instrucción. Ha sido muy corta…¿y vosotros? ¿Dónde están los demás?

En realidad se había tenido que esconder hasta que se fueron, aún con las ganas que tenía de hablar con Roky acerca del genio de su instructor. Había estado esperando a Rika.

-Siempre escatimo hasta el último segundo para estar con Luffy.

Usoop parpadeó. Su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa.

-Co…¿como?

-Luffy, así se llama.

-…L-Luffy…jeje…¿y- y eso por qué?

-Por mi hermano, claro- respondió ella, acariciando con cariño la zona sudorosa y aplastada de su grupa que había estado cubriendo la silla.

-Tu-tu-tu…hermano…ajá- Usoop empezaba a tartamudear.-¿Tu…tu hermano se llama Luffy? N-no…no sabía que tuvieras un hermano…

-Si…bueno, tengo dos. Luffy era el mediano, yo soy la pequeña. Pero Ace…no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que le pusiera su nombre a un animal. ¡Ja! Sin embargo Luffy siempre has sido tan…entusiasta…

Usoop se la quedó mirando. Rika había estado acariciando al Luffy animal, hasta el hocico, y ahora había apoyado la frente en él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Usoop. Le hechaba de menos. Entonces Usoop pensó en lo que había dicho Nami. ¿Cómo era que, después de tanto tiempo sin verle, no solo ni se inmutaba al verle, sino que le atacaba con gusto si le era ordenado? No concordaba para nada con aquella Rika, que tanto acariciaba y adoraba a un animal al que le había puesto el mismo nombre.

Usoop debía averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El silencio flotaba plácidamente en el ambiente esa mañana. Nada hacía crujir los tablones de madera del suelo del barco, ninguna luz, excepto la que pronto se colaría por las ventanas al amanecer irrumpía en la silenciosa y tranquila oscuridad del Tsunday Sunny…

…Hasta que un tenebroso esqueleto vestido de gala caminó por ella, en silencio; paso a paso, sigiloso, como la muerte, para quedarse parado en una puerta…como acechando a los moradores de la habitación. Con silenciosos chasquidos, alzó su huesuda mano para apoyar un violín sobre su hombre, contra su cuello, y con la otra levantó la herramienta culminante del instrumento, dejando que las cerdas se rozaran entre sí, reposaran las unas en las otras, expectantes…

Suspiró cogiendo aire (aún que no tenía pulmones, por que es solo hueros) permitiéndoles a los durmientes unos segundos mas de sueño antes de interrumpirlos…y despertarlos con fuertes notas de violín y su propia voz.

La forma del camarote parecía actuar como una perfecta cámara de resonancia, y los tripulantes, aún por acostumbrarse al jaleo de cada mañana desearon haberse ido con Luffy a rescatar a su hermanita. Alguno de ellos se calló de la hamaca.

Al cabo de así como un minuto de quejas y remoloneos, entre nota y nota, uno de los piratas se levantó definitivamente, y se dirigió hacia Brook con paso decidido, casi agresivo, de hecho.

Cuando se hubo hallado delante de él, en un gesto rápido Sanji se impulsó sobre una pierna, y cuando Brook quiso darse cuenta, mantenía el brazo con el que tocaba bien aplastado contra la pared. Su rostro era de completo odio. Nunca le había visto así con un compañero, ni siquiera con zoro.

-…Sa-Sanji.

-¡Sht!… Me duele la cabeza.- lo dijo lentamente, como queriendo que cada palabra calase en la mente de Brook. Como intentando calmar sus pobres nervios para no hacerle algo mas al esqueleto, o al desdichado violín.

-…Eh…está bien- se excusó Brook. Sanji bajó la pierna, dejándole libre. Suspiró, sintiéndose mareado y somñoliento. Tras tambalearse por unos segundos, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el interior de la habitación, malhumorado.- Perdona, Brook. Y los demás también: hoy no cocinaré el desayuno…

-…Sanji…¿Te encuentras mal? –preguntó Franky mientras el rubio se dejaba caer en la hamaca.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó chopper.

-…No he dormido bien. A penas he pegado ojo. Y me siento mal…hoy me quedo en la cama. Solo un poco mas.

Sanji durmió en la siguiente hora y media de manera mucho mas reparadora que en toda la noche. Desayunó a eso de las nueve y media y lo hizo de muy mal humor. Su dolor de cabeza ya no le perforaba puntos exactos del cráneo dependiendo del día, ahora se había extendido como la superficie rota de un cristal, y le picoteaba y retumbaba sin parar con los sonidos menos sospechados…respiró profundamente, pero lentamente, y se levantó de la mesa. Lavó sus cosas y…sintió el agua fría corriendo entre sus manos.

De alguna manera se quedó atascado, apaciblemente. Como cuando uno se queda embobado mirando al infinito. Sus ojos solo miraban el chorro de agua correr y escurrirse por entre sus dedos, y solo escuchaba el sonido del grifo abierto. Se quedó así unos segundos, hasta que un suspiro lento lo sacó de la inmovilidad; y se llevó aquellas manos, frías, húmedas, a la cara.

Suspiró de nuevo con la mente en blanco, sin despegar aquellas manos de su cara. Y no pensó, no escuchó nada. Se estaba evadiendo, de todo: del mundo, de su entorno y de él mismo.

Sin sospecharlo siquiera, su yo internos se estaba descubriendo para asomar la cabeza por aquel agujero en el cristal de su ente, demasiado turbio para mirar a través de él, y demasiado pequeño su agujero para colarse…a menos que él fuera mas pequeño…tal vez hubiera querido estar allí, como si por alguna razón había pensado que allí había algo que le podía gustar, pero…nada.

Allí dentro no había nada. No quedaba nada. Estaba en blanco.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y bajó los brazos. Sus manos volvieron a estar en remojo. Cerró el grifo y no penso en nada. Solo caminó, hacia donde sea, y se dirigió hacia el pueblo, para comprar algo, quizás.

Día de mercado: la multitud armaba alboroto con las compras mientras algún chiquillo correteaba de un lado para otro. Sanji pasó por entre ellos sumido en sus pensamientos ojeando de vez en cuando los productos de las tiendas.

Alguien intentó llamarle la atención desde atrás, pero él no lo escuchó.

-…¡Espera!…¡Tú!

La multitud dificultaba el paso…pero finalmente una mano agarró a Sanji del hombro, desde atrás.

-¡¿Johnathan? ¡No es posible tú…! ¡Tú no puedes ser John!

Sanji se quedó en blanco. Se trataba de un hombre enorme, un poco gordo, de algo mas de treinta años, de pelo castaño claro. Iba encapuchado y vestía con una capa. Le miraba como se mira a un fantasma, pero se centraba en sus ojos.

-John…tu…no. No eres él…

-…¿Perdón? Me confunde con otro. Usted no me suena de nada…

Mentira. Simplemente el dolor de cabeza lo torturaba con aquello, y Sanji solo tenía ganas de retirarse a algún callejón muy solitario y fumarse un cigarrillo, y otro, y otro, y otro después. Le dio la espalda al desconocido dispuesto a poner tierra de por medio, pero…

-…No…¡espera!- dijo el hombre reteniéndolo de nuevo.-…¿Sanji?

Sanji quedó petrificado.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes…veinte? Dime, ¿Eres tu?

Los ojos de Sanji se clavaron lentamente en el rostro de aquel hombre, excrutándolo. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Eres tu…eres tu…¡eres tú, pequeño! Dios mío…

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡¿Dónde has estado? Los Ounoriu…¡Y tus hermanos!

Sanji sintió una oleada de sufrimiento puro agujereándole el cerebro.- ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Tus hermanos! ¿¡Dónde están!

Sanji agarró al hombre por la capa y se lo encaró, furioso a causa del dolor de cabeza, las dudas…

-¿Quién…es…usted?

El hombre lo miraba pasmado, como si no entendiera nada.-…¿No me reconoces…? So…

Pero se interrumpió antes de formular la frase: había visto algo detrás de Sanji, y se había parado en seco. El rubio se giró y después de unos segundos distinguió a dos marines montados a caballo vigilando la muchedumbre. Estaban acercándose. No parecían haberse fijado en ellos, pero aún así…

-¡Joder!- exclamó Sanji, y se alejó hacia un callejón, olvidándose del encapuchado, confundido por su puñetera jaqueca.

_**Autora-**_

Os aliviará saber que ya me está dando hasta vergüenza de marearos tanto, y que al fin vamos a empezar a acercarnos al kit de la cuestión en cuanto al pasado de Sanji. Bss¡


	14. Chapter 14

Perdonadme por el abandono de este fic y por las faltas ortográficas, os deseo disfrutéis de la historia TT

CapítuloXIV

Sanji se presentó en el barco, de los nervios.

Temblaba y tenía sudor frío. Se había quitado la chaqueta y arremangado la camisa, desabotonado los botones mas superiores y se había aflojado la corbata, que le colgaba, holgada, por su pecho.

Con una mirada muy impropia de él se encaminó hasta la cocina, pero allí no había nadie. Tras dar una fuerte patada al suelo y un portazo se encaminó hacia la sala de estar. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde fuera: registraría sala por sala e interrogaría cuanto fuera necesario para saber la verdad.

La jaqueca destrozaba su cordura y sus nervios. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

En la sala de estar, Robin tomaba un café leyendo un libro. Mientras, Chopper miraba cómo caían peces en el inmenso acuario en el que Brook los metía a medida que los iba pescando. Chopper los contaba uno a uno…cuando Sanji llegó dando un portazo, muy furioso.

La anciana supo en el instante en que entró que su paciencia se agotaba. Se preparó para mantener toda su tranquilidad pese a una peliaguda discusión.

Sanji caminó hasta ella y se plantó frente a la mesa.

-Quiero saber lo que está pasando y no aceptaré evasivas ni mentiras.

Su tono exigente asustó a la mujer. Ella no sabía cuánto podía trastornar un fármaco como el que le habían administrado a él tanto tiempo atrás. No era seguro mostrarle tanta información de golpe, pero deberían arriesgarse, y esperar que el chico fuera capaz de soportar semejante Shok.

-…te lo mostraré- dijo, en un susurro.

Robin dejó el libro y Chopper dejó de prestarle atención a los peces de Franky. Robin se acercó a la anciana.

-¿Estás segura?

Sanji la miró con rostro adusto. -¿Lo sabías? ¿Tu también lo sabías?

Robin se giró y le miró a la cara, serena, y con una mirada triste y seria. Solo ella transmitía tanto con un rostro a veces tan inescrutable. Lamentaba que no hubiera podido decírselo antes, y que se acabara descubriendo por las malas.

-…Todos lo sabemos.

El rostro de Sanji se volvió mas indignado, si cabe. Impotente, furioso, como si lo hubieran traicionado.

-¡¿El que? ¡¿Qué me está pasando? ¡¿El que?

Chopper salió a cubierta y buscó a los demás para advertirles que todo se acababa hoy.

Pese a los nervios de Sanji, y su insistencia, la anciana no dijo a dónde se dirigían. Se limitó a decirles que irían dando un paseo mas allá de la ciudad, y que se fueran preparando.

Mientras, Robin estuvo haciendo compañía al Rubio, con su muda pero tranquilizadora presencia, como un animal que ha pasado por un trauma, y a pesar de su histeria es encerrado con una persona, que no hace nada, excepto esperar a obtener confianza.

Franky y Usoop se pasaron la tarde haciendo comentarios y chistes inoportunos para animar a Sanji, pero cuando se daban cuenta de que lo estaban estropeando mas se adueñaba de ellos ese pesado silencio…

Brook, al contrario de lo que cabría esperarse de él se mantuvo solemne y en silencio, mientras que Chopper mantenía un tristón semblante de preocupación.

Sanji apenas había acertado a ponerse por encima la chaqueta de su traje. Con manos temblorosas, de los nervios, se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, para sacar su cajetilla, y de allí, un cigarrillo, para después hacerse con el mechero cippod del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Aún que aparentaba estilo y relax, fumó las primeras caladas con la necesidad y prontitud de quien respira tras bucear uno o dos largos, ya puestos.

Aún que el camino hubiera sido mas corto cruzando la ciudad en línea recta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer un rodeo por los alrededores.

Cuando le preguntaron la opinión a Sanji el solo dio otra urgente caladla cigarro y luego dijo, como si no le importara pasar por un importunio mas –Cojonudo-

Durante el camino, solo Usoop y Brook intentaron quitarle tensión al ambiente haciendo bromas como que el camino había sido mas largo si el espadachín hubiera estado con ellos.

La anciana se limitó a hacer el camino n silencio, lentamente, como quien se dirige a un destino indeseado. El lugar al que iban le traía recuerdos, tanto buenos…como desagradables, y no sabía si tantas sensaciones de golpe le harían daño al cocinero.

Tras un buen rato de camino, (pronto empezaría a oscurecer) salieron de la ciudad, cruzaron por un pequeño puente un gran canal, y llegaron a un camino de tierra, que subía una cesta a tramos mas o menos empinados hacia el bosque.

Aún que el bosque era espeso, el camino lo atravesaba limpia y anchamente, por lo que supusieron que llevaba a algún sitio concurrido, como el pueblo de al lado, o un lago…

No obstante, a eso de media milla (quizá un poco mas) de la ciudad, el camino se dividía en dos:

Al frente, el camino ancho y frecuentado continuaba, bifurcándose hacia la derecha, subiendo una pequeña cuesta, como un viejo y abandonado sendero bastante mas estrecho, lleno de hierbajos y rodeado de árboles.

Por ese inescrutable y solitario sendero se desvió la anciana, seguida de la pintoresca pandilla. Todos miraban extrañados en derredor, preguntándose cual era el destino…hasta que este se presentó ante ellos.

El camino llevaba frente a una valla de metal negro, de aspecto noble pero sencillo, que rodeaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista el perímetro de un amplio patio y la lujosa mansión que los esperaba al otro lado.

La puerta de la valla tenía un pesada cadena enredada entre sus barrotes, pero no fue mayor problema: siempre en silencio, la vieja mujer sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño llavero, del que pendían solo unas pocas llaves. Una de las mas aparatosas y oxidadas la metió en el cerrojo de la cadena, que poco después calló pesadamente al suelo. Seguidamente abrió con una llave mas modesta la verja, y el grupo pudo pisar entonces las antaño bonitas baldosas del patio, que lucía en el centro una muy pequeña fuente y rosales ya secos y descuidados en derredor. Ahora, malas hiervas y polvo vencían cada detalle del suelo.

La mansión conservaba su aire imponente, (era mas grande que la de Kaya) pero algunos de sus cristales estaban rotos, y otros tapados con tablones de madera, así como la puerta.

-¿Alguien podría quitar estas maderas?

Preguntó la anciana, evitando girarse. Franky, como buen carpintero, tenía fuerza mas que suficiente como para arrancarlos de cuajo, dejando a la vista un lujoso pero sencillo portón, a juego con el resto de la mansión.

La viejecita, casi temblando, sacó una llave mas, y abrió esta puerta, que llevaba muchos años sin abrirse, por lo que se quejó estridentemente al dar paso al sombrío y desolado interior:

Se trataba de una gran estancia, una sala rectangular que bien hubiera podido ser un antiguo salón de baile.

Al fondo, presidían la estancia dos majestuosas escaleras curvas que nacían a cada lado de la estancia y subían hasta un corredor del piso de arriba. Entre ellas, en el piso donde ellos estaban, llamaba la atención una enorme y antigua chimenea de piedra, con dos estatuas blancas a sus lados: un león y un unicornio que miraban sentados hacia el espacio que en otro tiempo alumbraba el fuego. Sobre la chimenea había un retrato tapado con una sábana, así como gran parte del mobiliario: había una gran alfombra centrada en la sala y, llena de polvo, a la derecha, un poco mas al centro, una gran mesa rectangular que debía tener todavía la vajilla puesta, cubierta por otra polvorienta sábana, así como un pequeño sofá-tumbona romano a la izquierda, frente a los ventanales, y un gran sillón que descansaba al fondo, cerca de la chimenea.

La gran sala tenía ventanales a ambos lados hasta un poco mas de la mitad, donde se intercalaban una puerta discreta a cada lado y al fondo, bajo las escaleras y algunos cuadros, cubiertos por sábanas.

A la izquierda, no tan al fondo como el sillón, había un gran piano de cola negro cuya sábana estaba un poco retirada.

La tripulación se quedó muda al entrar en la lujosa, pero sencilla estancia, y después de recuperar el aliento, fueron avanzando, sintiéndose en parte engullidos por aquella sala, pero al mismo tiempo agradados por su antaña conservada belleza y hospitalidad. A pesar del lujos, resultaba hogareña y familiar. No era tan pequeña como la de Kaya, pero conservaba un aire a casita de familia. Robin se dio cuenta entonces de que Sanji a penas había entrado. Aquel sitio le sonaba vagamente…en un arranque de nerviosismo, la vieja pensó en qué podía hacer por que lo recordara cuando antes, y entonces Robin comprendió lo que debía hacer, y destapó de un tirón el sofá-tumbona romano, con un brazo mas alto que otro, los dos describiendo elegantes círculos hacia fuera, tapizado en terciopelo rojo…

Invitaba a echarse la siesta en él. Robin pasó a lo largo de la estancia y retiró una a una todas las sábanas de los cuadros, y el piano. Franky retiró con Usoop la sábana que cubría la larguísima mesa, en la qe una lujosa vajilla de porcelana, con copas, sopera y algún candelabro esperaban a unos comensales que jamás se sentarían a comerse el polvo que las cubría aún a pesar de las telas.

Sanji, rodeado de las corrientes de polvo que se asemejaban a los fantasmas de su pasado recibiéndole empezó a caminar lentamente, comiéndose con incredulidad la casa con sus ojos, y le dio las sensación de que la propia estanca lo saludaba con cariño, ternura y añoranza como a alguien que se fue hacía mucho tiempo de viaje.

Fue perdiendo el aliento a medida que miraba sus recuerdos, e incluso el pensamiento inoportuno de "antes era muy bajito para ver eso así" al mirar de llano uno de los cuadros lo golpeó como un mazazo.

Al final de su paseo, acarició solo con las puntas de sus dedos la superficie del piano, y sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho y la falta de aire le advirtieron de que iba a empezar a llorar.

Pero sus lágrimas parecieron reservarse para el sillón rojo de en frente de la chimenea: allí donde su padre solía ensimismarse en la lectura de alguno de sus libros, a veces con Sanji en su regazo, y con un gran perro acomodado a sus pies.

Sus compañeros vieron como, tembloroso, se apoyaba en uno de los brazos del mueble, para ver, allí abandonado desde hacía tanto tiempo, el último libro que su padre no había podido terminar de leer.

"La llamada de lo salvaje" de Jack London. A su padre siempre le habían producido curiosidad los clásicos.

El dolor de cabeza lo sacó del shock, al tiempo en que comprendía el lugar que todo aquello debía ocupar en su cabeza. Sus recuerdos empezaban a rebasar la barrera que el veneno había levantado tiempo atrás, y sin darse cuenta, aferrándose al brazo del sillón se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando amargamente, y tratando a un tiempo de recuperar el aire.

Fueron Brook y Chopper los que le ayudaron a ponerse en pié y lo sentaron en la enorme butaca roja. Robin tuvo cuidado de coger el libro primero, y descubrió un curioso detalle:

Johnathan había usado como marca páginas una curiosa tranza de tres mechones de pelo distintos, uno blanco, uno castaño, y otro rubio. Robin acarició las gruesas y duras ebras, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podían ser de humano. Con curiosidad, y una mezcla entre respeto y melancolía ojeó el libro allí donde lo había dejado Johnathan: Justo después de la tercera parte, "La bestia primordial dominante" cuyos últimos renglones citaban…-…la bestia primordial dominante que había matado y se sentía satisfecho, se quedó en pie para contemplar el espectáculo."

Y antes de la cuarta parte, "El conquistador de la supremacía" cuyas dos primeras líneas rezaban: -¿Eh? ¿Yo que decir? Yo hablarg vergdad cuando yo decir que esre Buck ers dos diablos.

Le pareció un libro interesante, con la impronta innegable del aclamado Jack London, y le pareció una lástima que estando en ese punto clave dramático su dueño no pudiera haber leído el hermoso final.

Sin mirarlo una vez mas, Robin cerró el volumen y le prestó atención a Sanji.

Escritora2:

Lamento la tardanza, mis estudios van a marchas forzadas T^T

Creo que si pondré ago de leemon, y yaoi, pero lo haré en historias que siguan esta, pero que sean alternativas, ya que no era la ida inicial, que pienso seguir, y de todas formas no podría escoger las parejas a gusto de todos…

A propósito, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:

Os habréis fijado que, en One Piece, los hombres no tienen iris, (excepto casos aislados, como del de -Mihauk, de dudoso sexo. ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor conoce a Iva…) el caso es que me he encontrado -muchas versiones:

-Algunos afirman que todos los hombres tienen unos profundos ojos negros.

-Otros insisten en ponerles los ojos a juego con el pelo.

-En el caso de Zoro siempre podemos recurrir al brillo rojo que le calificaba de "demonio…"

-En un capítulo del anime, Luffy sale con los ojos castaños. (problema resuelto para el)

El caso es que los gemelos Kagamine si tienen los ojos con iris: oficialmente, parece ser que son azules, aún que en muchos videos e imágenes lucen unos preciosos ojos dorados. Mi idea era que Johnathan los tuviera dorados, y su mujer azules: Sanji tiene los ojos de su madre, y los gemelos los de su padre.

Se que tendría mas sentido justo al revés, aún que a mi me gusta así, porque la historia, originalmente me la inspiró (en parte) la saga de "Daughter of evil", con unos videos preciosos en los que los gemelos lucen ojos dorados…pero, vosotros que opinais?


	15. Chapter 15

De repente, todos los caracolófonos de la base empezaron a transmitir una señal de emergencia: Un pequeño grupo de piratas estaba armando un auténtico barullo. Rika se puso alerta, y sin esperar un momento volvió a colocarle a su montura la silla y el resto de complementos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Los piratas han vuelto! ¡Prepárate!- le gritó ella antes de salir del establo a trote. Inmediatamente después empezaron a acudir jinetes a la cuadra. Usoop escapó como pudo y se preguntó cuanto tardarían los demás en salir de allí…pero calló de golpe en algo:

Rika aún quería a su hermano, y Luffy debía saberlo.

…..Mientras tanto….

(Ya no se como separar las dos partes de esta historia TT)

Sanji se fue calmando y despertando lentamente, su cabeza seguía doliéndole, pero de alguna manera se sentía como si acabar de vencer una guerra. Estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, y algunos de sus compañeros lo rodeaban, mirándolo con preocupación. Tenía sobre la frente una toallita húmeda que, en gran parte calmaba su dolor. Cubierto en sudor miró en derredor.

Estaban en una sala espaciosa, sombría, de aspecto abandonado. Al principio no lo entendió, pero sabía que llevaba allí un rato, y recordaba haber entrado por su propio pie. Además, de alguna manera, le era familiar…

Sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de preguntarle como se encontraba, pero no lo hicieron, sino que se limitaron a esperar su reacción.

Sanji se tomo un tiempo: aquel lugar le era cada vez mas familiar, y con su dolor de cabeza aún presente, pero en disminución, fue recorriendo aquel lugar con la mirada, buscando entre sus recuerdos dónde y cuando lo había visto.

Poco a poco imágenes sueltas fueron presentándosele, apareciendo a trozos: imágenes de ese mismo lugar, solo que muy distinto. Imágenes de una mansión hermosa, cuidada y habitada, sin una mota de polvo y siempre soleada o iluminada por la suave luz de las velas o el fuego de la chimenea, un entorno…familiar, pacífico y tranquilo, un lugar seguro, donde sentirse…como en casa.

A veces no era tan tranquilo: a veces había ruido, ruido…de las criadas charlando, de alguien yendo de un lado para otro, de risas de niños y ladridos de perros…

Le pareció ver correr hacia la puerta un niño. Un niño acompañado de un perro.

Y luego sucedió d golpe: se recordó a sí mismo, mucho mas bajito, mucho mas pequeño, corriendo por entre los muebles de aquella familiar estancia en compañía de un perrazo enorme.

-Ah…no. No…

Todo empezó a tener sentido. Casi sin darse cuenta, casi tambaleándose, Sanji se puso en pie y se limitó a sentir la casa a su alrededor, a pasear por ella, a sentarse en el sofá romano donde tantas veces se había quedado dormido en días de lluvia, mirando la lluvia golpear el cristal del ventanal frente a el. Acarició el terciopelo del mueble y se puso en pie tras un nuevo suspiro. Paseó en dirección a las escaleras mirando los cuadros…medianos de tamaño, todos ellos pintados…por su madre.

…dios…la echaba de menos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero siguió caminando.

Subió una de las escalinatas acariciando la barandilla, lentamente, escalón por escalón, disfrutando de la perspectiva de la casa desde allí, como siempre le había gustado.

Pero al llegar al piso de arriba se detuvo.

Miró a un lado y a otro: dos oscuros pasillos con puertas a cada lado le daban la bienvenida.

Lo que mas llamó su atención fue un enorme cuadro, bien centrado entre las dos escalinatas, cubierto con una sábana. Antes de caminar hacia el supo (y le costaba recordar al mismo tiempo) lo que iba a encontrar debajo. Caminó hasta tenerlo delante, sus compañeros subían ya las escaleras tras él, agarró la tela, y de un tirón lo destapó.

La sábana calló al suelo envolviéndolo en una nube de polvo, pero no le importó.

Cuando Robin vio lo que había allí retratado, se llevó una mano a la boca, y sus ojos se volvieron enormes y cristalinos.

El cuadro, enorme, y colocado en vertical, retrataba a una familia noble:

Con un fondo poco destacado, pero cuidadosamente preparado entre pared y cortinas, posaba un hombre alto y delgado, aún que de porte fuerte e imponente, de semblante serio, traje lujoso, aún que sencillo, y pelo rubio, bien colocado pero de flequillo rebelde por naturaleza. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, y estaban tan bien representados que a los piratas no le hubiera extrañado verlos parpadear o moverse. A su lado, un poco mas baja que él, había una mujer hermosa, con un deslumbrante bestido de colores claros, tirando para el amarillo, sencillo, también. Era rubia de ojos azules, (Tan azules como los de Sanji) con un pelo largo y sedoso que cubría casi por completo uno de sus ojos, coronados por cejas rizadas, que al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, no la afeaba, sino que de alguna manera le quedaba bien. Con un rostro mas aniñado, menos anguloso que el de su marido, sonreía cariñosamente a los dos niños pequeños que tenía en frente, apoyando una mano en sus espaldas para darles seguridad frente a quienquiera que fuera el célebre artista.

Al frente del retrato, dos niños pequeños, chico y chica, uno vestido con traje, la otra con vestido, a juego con su madre, uno con el flequillo revoltoso, y el resto del cabello recogido con una coletilla, la otra con el pelo liso, el flequillo sujeto por una orquilla negra, que imitaba una rosa, los dos cogidos de la mano, los dos con los ojos de su padre, y pese a sus diferencias, irónicamente idénticos.

Mientras la niña sonreía confiadamente, agarrando parte de su vestido en aptitud de saludo, su hermano mellizo sonreía con mas timidez, siempre respaldado por la mano de su hermano mayor, que estrechaba discretamente como sabiendo que esa mano, nunca le iba a fallar.

Así, al frente del cuadro, cogiendo la mano de su hermano, y con la de su padre al hombro, portando con una orgullosa sonrisa el emblema de la familia, Sanji Kagamine, con solo unas pocas primaveras, lucía un aspecto plenamente feliz y apacible, con su familia.

A los dos lados del cuadro, Sanji encontró dos imágenes que, irónicamente, no se esperaba, pero que no le sorprendía encontrar: Un perro, algún tipo de galgo mestizo, y un enorme perrazo peludo, de color caramelo tostado, ambos con collares de cuero, trenzados cuidadosamente con el signo de la flor de Lis grabado en ellos. En lo que duró un parpadeo, Sanji recordó que su padre había mandado expresamente hacer aquellos collares para sus perros, porque, de alguna manera, el mejor amigo del hombre tenía un significado especial para el.

El peso de su tristeza lo golpeó y lo reconcomió de nuevo por dentro, haciendo que sufriera, que sintiera auténticas ganas de llorar. Nunca quiso que nadie le viera llorar, pero en ese momento no le importó que lo vieran, ni quienes estaban en la casa, sino lo que había habido en ella antes, eso que le habían arrebatado. Y sin ser capaz de retenerse, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera un niño, como si su desgracia acabara de suceder, porque acababa de recordarla. Apoyándose en la pared con los puños, convulsionándose con el llanto, incapaz casi de mantenerse en pié lloró desconsoladamente hasta sentirse del todo vacío.

Franky lloró con él, y puso una mano en su hombro. Brook lloró también.

Cuando pudo respirar un poco mejor, Sanji se dirigió lentamente hacia uno de los pasillos, y pasó de largo puerta tras puerta hasta pararse frente a una. Con manos casi temblorosas la abrió, y pasó al otro lado.

Cuando los demás llegaron se lo encontraron sentado entre las sombras, en una lujosa cama…de una habitación infantil, llena de juguetes. Había sido su cuarto.

...A una buena distancia de allí…..

Usoop-¡Zoro!

Zoro- ¿Dónde estas? Hemos vuelto a por ti

Usoop- ¡Pero no podemos irnos!

Zoro-¿Cómo que no?

Usoop-¡Teneis que esperar un poco mas!

Zoro- Usoop, no hace falta que te hagas el valiente. ¿Es una broma?

Usoop-¡Por una vez te juro que tenéis que confiar en mi! ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte que bordeéis el acantilado hacia el embarcadero!

Zoro- ¿Qué?

Usoop- no omitas ni una de mis palabras, ¿Entendido? ¡QUE BORDEÉIS EL ACANTILADO HACIA EL ENBARCADERO!

Nami- ¿Y dónde está eso?

Usoop-¡Al Noroeste de la isla, pero deprisa! Allí os espera una emboscada, confiad en mi, os espero allí.

Nami-¡Pero…!

Usoop colgó el caracolófono. Los nuevos jinetes estarían allí para detener y capturar a los piratas en caso de que su barco fuera encontrado y destruido, y huyeran hacia el puerto. Rika estaría allí. Era el momento de aclararlo todo. No le importaba que pasara con los demás, (le preocupaba que Zoro decapitara a Rocky o a uno de los animales, pero no le creía tan cruel)

Los nuevos jinetes sabían que había pocas probabilidades de que tuvieran que enfrentarse con los piratas, y algunas menos de que los vencieran, pero habían sido entrenados. Contaban con el factor sorpresa y con un as a favor: se estaban estrenando.

Se apostaron en sitios poco visibles y esperaron, inamovibles, como petrificados, la señal.

Si hubieran tenido mas experiencia probablemente no se lo hubiesen tomado tan en serio, pero estaban de los nervios y permanecieron alerta.

Después de chocar el puño con Rocky y desearle mucha mierda a otros compañeros, Rika se colocó en una esquina del inicio del puente. Que contactaba con un edificio a parte de la base, y a una señal, su animal, haciendo gala de magnífico adiestramiento, s tumbó cuidadosamente plegando sus patas, y aguardó la señal para ponerse en pié al instante.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el grupo de piratas llegaran al exterior y empezaran a bordear el acantilado, como se les había indicado.

-Se dirigen hacia el puente. Reito. Se dirigen hacia el puente. ¡atentos NJ!- se disparó la señal entre los caracolófonos de los nuevos jinetes.

Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió al completo el cuerpo de Rika, y pareció transmitirse a su montura, que resopló casi imperceptiblemente y redirigió las orejas como un resorte. Rika palmeó el cuello de Luffy y le mando un beso de la suerte.

Entonces llegó el momento.

A unos doscientos metros del puente, dos jinetes, y luego un tercero se les echaron encima a los piratas desde…donde quiera que fuera. Los animales eran fuertes, ágiles e insistentes, y sus dueños estaban armados.

Uno de ellos envistió a Zoro como un ciervo lo habría hecho, con la decisión de un toro y la potencia de un rinoceronte. El espadachín reaccionó a tiempo e interpuso su espada, envainada a los cuernos del animal, pero no había previsto la fuerza ni el movimiento de embestidura del alce, que se lo llevó por delante.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Zoro fue saltar hacia un lado (Imposible, se habría despeñado) o permanecer agarrado a la cabeza del animal, que siguió galopando con él colgado de los cuernos como si no notara su peso. Quien si notó su presencia fue la amazona que lo dirigía, que enfiló el rifle hacia su entrecejo.

Antes de que Zoro pensara algo mejor, el animal lo empotró de frente contra la pared del edificio de la marina, cortándole por un momento la respiración.

-Quedas detenido en nombre de la ley…- empezó a recitarle la muchacha, cuyo animal, como un perro de presa, no aflojaba la presión, sino que la aumentaba.

Fue Luffy quien, ocupado dando brincos para evitar las embestidas alargó el brazo y agarró por el cuello de la camisa a la pobre chica, que salió volando barios metros hacia atrás.

El animal que montaba, sorprendido se apartó de Zoro por un momento, pero tras un bramido se puso a dos patas y se encabritó.

Sin perder un segundo mas, Zoro saltó hacia un lado y se quedó mirando al animal de lejos, mientras sentía un goterón caliente deslizarse por su frente. Uno de los cascos del animal le había acertado en la cabeza: había recibido golpes peores, pero tenía que reconocer que estos nuevos enemigos eran dignos de mención.

Se dirigió hacia Nami, que intentaba hacerlos tropezar con su vara del tiempo, agachándose cuando la enfilaban para embestirla; ¡en un momento estuvo a punto de ser alcanzada por la espada de uno de los jinetes! Estos marines cabalgaban la mitad del tiempo con ambas manos ocupadas: arma blanca en una, arma de fuego en otra.

Cuando Zoro intentó ayudarla, el animal, fallido otro intento con ella, aprovechó la velocidad que ya llevaba para embestirlo a él.

No caería en eso dos veces. Zoro saltó a un lado, esquivando el golpe, y unos metros mas adelante, Rocky hizo girar a su bestia, derrapando y levantando hierba y polvo. A pesar de la tozudez y nerviosismo que caracterizaban a su corcel, (empezaba a dar señales de encabritarse) Rocky consiguió redirigir toda su energía de vuelta contra el enemigo, esta vez saltando en el último momento. Logró lanzar una tajada al peliverde, que desenvainó solo para rechazarla, y en el momento de la caída, en perfecta coordinación con su montura golpeó a Nami con la culata del rifle.

Nami calló al suelo, sintiendo que su hombro había estado a punto de fracturarse, y que le saldría un buen chichón en la cabeza. Sin dar tiempo a mas reacciones, El animal arremetió de nuevo contra Zoro, que se adelantó y agarró al muchacho por el brazo, tirándolo.

El alce aterrizó de mala gana, bramando como un asno, y encabritándose, nervioso por la pelea, el salto, y la inesperada pérdida de su dueño.

Pero Rocky aún no se iba a rendir, con alce rojo o sin el, era un marine, y sin ningún miedo atacó con su espada, siendo fácilmente rechazado en repetidas veces por Zoro.

Entonces Rocky soltó un silbido, y su animal volvió a atacar por la espalda del pirata, de los nervios. Zoro lo esquivó, pero el alce, ya de por sí confuso y enbravecido, arremetió contra Nami.

Luffy se interpuso, agarró a Nami como a una dama en apuros y aprovechó el impulso del animal para saltar sobre él, empujándolo, y agarrándolo por los cuernos, quedando colgado de él, de pié sobre la silla y tirando de sus pitones.

A punto de perder el equilibrio y desviado, y un tanto histérico por que alguien que no era su dueño lo montara de repente en una batalla, éste termino de encabritarse y desbocarse, huyendo hacia algún lugar después de saltar Luffy de vuelta al suelo.

Ya fuera de combate, Rocky consideró que cruzar la espada con Zoro y confundir a los piratas con un animal aún medio revelde se merecía un reconocimiento, y pasó de la ofensiva a ayudar a sus compañeros e informar por el caracolófono.

Mas adelante, ya a unos cien metros del puente se les hechó encima la segunda remesa, la mas abundante, formada por unos cinco jinetes como los de antes. Luffy se lo pasaba en grande como en una corrida de toros: un par de veces una amazona intentó embestirlo; él se apoyó con las manos en los cuernos de su montura y usó el impulso para saltar por encima suya, haciendo piruetas. Se rió de lo lindo, pero a la tercera el animal frenó de golpe y lo coceó de lleno, hacia atrás, acertándole en el pecho.

Luffy perdió la respiración y el aire de los pulmones durante los metros que recorrió por el aire hasta caer de nuevo al suelo. A pesar de ser de goma, ese, como algunos otros golpes, lo sintió. Tal vez a causa de sus afilados cascos, parecidos a los de Chopper, su pecho quedó magullado.

Antes de ponerse en pie, cuando ya intentaba reincorporarse, el animal volvió a atacar, y esta vez le pasó LITERALMENTE por encima. Lo arrolló como se pasa por encima de un periódico pisoteado. Entonces sí que dio gracias a ser de goma.

No contento con ello, otro de los jinetes se le lanzó con el rifle y las esposas a punto.

Luffy se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesto a vengarse por haber sido pisoteado, y vió como el animal que galopaba hacia él soltaba un bramido de sorpresa y algo de miedo, pero se mantenía firme. Su jinete, intimidado también, pero decidido, enfiló el rifle hacia Luffy y disparó casi sin dudar por un momento.

Obviamente, la bala rebotó y estubo a punto de dañar al animal, de hecho, acertó en la pierna del atacante, que con un grito estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Tubo que agarrarse en el último momento, haciendo aspavientos, desconcertando al animal, que perdió interés en Luffy y pasó de largo.

El jinete se hizo a un lado para hacerse un torniquete en la pierna, y luego volvió a la carga, claro, menos motivado que antes.

Mientras tanto, Zoro se las arregló para desmontar a dos jinetes y dejarlos KO a golpe de baina, pero sus animales aún seguían insistiendo después de ser desmontados. Eran como un jo(PII)a mezcla entre perro y caballo de guerra. Estaban muy bien entrenados. Poco a poco llegaron a la conclusión de que bastaba con dejar a los jinetes a un lado y adementar a los animales. Algunos eran mas insistentes que otros.

-¿Dónde estará Usoop en estos momentos?- se preguntó Nami, en un momento en el que solo quedaban dos jinetes.

Al fin acabaron con ellos y siguieron abanzando.

Usoop-¡Zoro, Zoro! ¡Escúchame!

Zoro-¿Qué pasa?

Nami-¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y a que ha venido todo esto?

Usoop- ¡Escucharme! Aún falta otra cuadrilla. ¡Zoro!

Zoro-¡Usoop! ¿Se puede saber…?

Usoop-¡ESCÚCHAME JO(PIIII)R!

Detrás de uno de los salientes, a tu derecha, hay otro de esos jietes, bueno es una chica, ¡pero ese no es el asunto! : Quiero que la inmovilices

Zoro-¿Qué haga que?

Usoop-¡Tengo que hablar con ella, es importante!

Zoro- oye, si es por eso de la hermana de Luffy, ya…

Usoop-¡QUE LO HAGAS CO(PI)O!

Usoop colgó el caracolófono, y en ese momento como de la nada empezaron a salirles al paso, esta vez mas distribuidos, cuatro jinetes, entre los que se contaba Rika.

Zoro se aseguró de, desde el momento en que la localizó, o perderla de vista, y al darse cuenta de que tenía el pelo blanco y corto, se fue haciendo a la idea, molesto y un oco irritado, de que se trataba de Rika.

Su animal estaba muy bien entrenado. Era especialmente ágil, fuerte y grande. Atacaba con mas firmeza y seguridad que otro, y obedecía sin cabecear a los, a veces excesivos giros bruscos que se daban en batalla. No tenía problemas con saltos bruscos ni piruetas complicadas, y no le afectaba mucho el ser esquivado o desviado: si empezaba a aturdirse o fatigarse, sacudía la cabeza o emitía un bramido de nerviosismo, a lo que su dueña respondía con una cariñosa caricia, palmada o palabras alentadoras, calmándolo, y animándolo a continuar.

Rika también estaba bien entrenada, especialmente en giros bruscos: en barias ocasiones se colgó literalmente de un costado de la silla de montar para evitar el agarre del espadachín, cuando el creía tenerla a mano. Otras veces, cuando empezaba a verse muy "Concurrida" se las arreglaba para escaparse, dejando a sus perseguidores cara a cara con uno o dos de sus compañeros, listos para atacar, y volvía mas decidida desde otro ángulo.

Rika fue la penúltima en ser abatida: Zoro tubo que interponer una espada entre el cuello del animal y el cuerpo de ella; la velocidad del alce harían el resto, pero Rika se agarró en el último momento a los cuernos de su bestia: los jinetes habían sido entrenados para saber que fuera la situación que fuera, una vez derribados podían dar mas o menos un 65% de la batalla por perdida: solo serían simples marines de a pie, tanto ellos como sus corceles estarían mas indefensos.

Cuando el bruto de Zoro se dejó arrastrar con Rika, agarrándose a ella y forcejeando por que se soltara, ella recurrió a un último recurso al que solo los mas experimentados deben recurrir: a una señal especificada, el Luffy animal saltó encabritado, y se dejó caer al suelo, revolcándose por él. Rika lo había practicado barias veces, y aún con esfuerzo, aún se mantenía aferrada a la silla de montar y los cuernos de su animal cuando este se levantó y siguió trotando enloquecido.

Su sorpresa fue cuando a Zoro se le acabó la paciencia.

Con la velocidad de un demonio, se encaró de frente al animal, se agarró a él y por la fuerza arrancó a Rika de la silla.

Con un rebuzno, Luffy (el animal, no, ese no, el de los cuernos) e desbocó y siguió corriendo.

Por su parte, Rika forcejeó en el suelo con Zoro, mientras los demás peleaban aún con un jinete (con su montura) y otro sin ella, le lanzó una patada a la entrepierna y un puñetazo que, hubo de reconocerlo, le hizo daño.

Gritó unas palabras tranquilizadoras y alentadoras y silbó llamando a su alce, que aún tardaría un momento en dejar de huir, y empezar a cabecear, antes de regresar a su orden.

A Zoro se le había agotado la paciencia hacía ya rato: Usoop pagaría por esto; pero ella aún desenvainó la espada e intentó ensartarlo, ¡estando en el suelo! –(¡Dios, ríndete ya!)- llegó a pensar Zoro, mientras se negaba a sacar la espada una vez mas, deseando acabar con esto.

Para desgracia para su paciencia, el alce rojo de Rika lo embistió por la espalda, como un toro, levantándole en el aire, y luego pasándole por encima. No lo pisoteó tanto como a Luffy, pero podría haber pasado. Zoro se enfureció de verdad. En ese momento los demás habían acabado con los jinetes, y se ensañaban con los marines de a pie que habían acudido.

Zoro- ¡Nami, Luffy, ENCARGAOS VOSOTROS DE ESA MALDITA BESTIA!

La "Maldita bestia" estuvo a punto de embestir a Nami, que se apartó a tiempo, antes de girar sobre sus pasos para regresar junto a su dueña. Fue Luffy quien lo detuvo en el último momento agarrándolo con los brazos como si fueran cadenas, por los cuernos.

El animal se revolvió y bramó como un ciervo, y Luffy tuvo que emplearse a fondo para retenerlo mejor.

Luffy- ¡Zoro, se me va a escapar!

En ese momento, Rocky, empeorándolo todo, cruzó el puente para luchar de nuevo, al ver a Rika siendo apresada por la espalda.

Rocky- ¡RIKA!

(Wow, cómo sonó eso, ¿verdad?)

Por suerte para él, Usoop se había mantenido cerca todo el tiempo, y lanzó una canica a la nuca del chico, rezando por que se despertara unas horas después, sin daños cerebrales. Rocky calló al suelo como un saco de patatas.

-¡No! ¡Rocky!- gritó la chica revolviéndose a pesar del agarre de Zoro, como una auténtica fiera, dirigiéndole patadas, cabezazos y retorciéndose con todas sus fuerzas las manos.

Zoro hubo de reconocer que, aún que no era tan fuerte como el, era muy fuerte, y le estaba costando retenerla. De hecho, no era tan de extrañar: ¿Criada por Grap, y de la familia de Luffy? Hum…¿no estaría además medio dormida para ser tan floja?

Aún que Rika se estaba haciendo daño también, era consciente de que, desde un principio, el peliverde iba a por ella. ¿No sería por ser nieta de un pez gordo? ¡se negaba a ser rehén! En uno de estos cabezazos desesperados, Zoro escuchó un crac en su cabeza, y un profundo dolor así como yn calor familiar recorrían su nariz y parte de sus labios.

Le había roto la nariz. ¡Lo que faltaba!

Zoro- ¡Como no te pares, y le digas al reno que se esté quieto, los mato!

Rika-¡No lo harás!

Zoro-¡Si lo haré! ¡Tu amigo no está muerto, solo queremos hablar contigo y si respondes todo irá bien, si no, les disparamos!

Rika- ¡No aceptamos Chantajes!

Zoro- ¡Es una negociación de bajo coste por tres vidas de la marina j(PI)der, ¿y si resulta que era importante?

Rika paró por un momento, respiró profundamente y le gritó a su Alce que se tranquilizara y volviera a casa. Por un momento el animal pareció calmarse, pero seguía reticente, nervioso, agresivo.

Rika- ¡Déjame acercarme a él! ¡Solo déjame acercarme a él!

Zoro obedeció y, torpemente, la permitió acercarse al animal, y dejarse olfatear por él, dándole ordenes de volver a casa. Entonces el alce rojo se comportó de repente como si huyera de un incendio y corrió cruzando el puente.

Vale- dijo Nami- ¿Y ahora que?

Interrogante, miró a Zoro, cuya camisa empezaba a teñirse de rojo con la sangre de su nariz. Él estaba impasible. Nami se giró a mirar a Luffy. Estaba serio, casi inexpresivo. Le dolía que su entusiasmo se hubiera turbado en aquella profunda decepción.

-ahora, por ejemplo, ¡podríais soltarme!- se quejó Rika.

Nami fue a decir algo, pero se encontró con que no sabía que decir. ¡había sido idea de Usoop! Ese narigudo se llevaría una zurra la próxima vez que lo viera.

-¡Eres nuestra prisionera!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Para molestia de Zoro, la chica empezó a removerse de nuevo.

-¡Me niego a ser un rehén! Si esto es por Gramp os aseguro que lo vais a lamentar. ¡nosotros no negociamos con piratas!

-¡estate quieta!- gruñó Zoro, en el tono mas aterrador que se le ocurrió, en su papel de secuestrador malvado.

-¡Rika, aguanta!

Todos se giraron para ver a un Usoop disfrazado con uniforme de la marina.

-¡Eh venido a llevar a cavo la negociación!- estaba sudando a chorros. Solo rezaba por que su plan funcionara.

-¡Usoop! ¡idiota! ¡no necesito que me ayudes!

-¿Cuál es el plan, narizotas?- preguntó Zoro, que estaba un tanto irritado con la aptitud de la muchacha. A Usoop no le gustó que le llamara narizotas, pero entendió que estaban impacientándose, y que debía actuar cuando antes.

-¡Bien, Rika, usemos psicología invertida!

Rika-¿Psicoqué?

Una interrogación bailó sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

-¡Tu hazme caso, soy miembro honorífico del departamento noroeste de psicología pirata y criminal…(bla bla bla) esta es mi misión. Responde a mis preguntas.

-¡Se supone que es a ellos a quienes debes disuadir!

-¡Tu confía en mi, y responde!

-¡pero…!

-¡QUE RESPONDAS COÑO!

Rika se calló y dejó de removerse. Parece que cuando uno suelta tacos por la boca cobra mas poder. ¬ ¬

-Bien, primera pregunta…¿Le tienes cariño al animal de antes?

-¿!PERO QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? –Rika puso los ojos en blaco y una boca llena de colmillos, tipo anime.

-¡Confia en mi!

-Er…sí, le tengo cariño a ese animal.

-¿Por qué? Responde.

-Por que…lo he criado yo misma, desde que era una cría, cuando yo también era pequeña.-¿Se trataba de darle pena a los piratas? Parecía una estrategia muy tonta.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Er…Se llama Luffy.

Zoro, nami y Luffy, sobre todo Luffy, tuvieron un segundo de confusión. ¿Habían oído bien?

-¿Puedes repetirlo? Que te oigan bien.

-¡Se llama Luffy!

-¿Por qué se llama Luffy?

-Por que…

El verdadero Luffy aguantó la respiración esperando aquella respuesta.

-Por que cuando me lo dieron aún echaba de menos a mi familia.

-¡Eso no explica nada! ¿Quién era Luffy?

-Era mi hermano.

-¿Era tu único hermano?

-¡No, que va. Tenía otros dos, Ace, el mayor, y un niño que siempre jugaba con nosotros, Sabo.

Zoro y Nami miraron a su capitán. Luffy estaba sin palabras. Usoop siguió insistiendo.

-¿querías mucho a Luffy?

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo ves?

Todos prestaron atención en este punto.

-…hace…muchos años, no éramos mas que unos críos.

-…¿Y…-pensó que mas preguntarle- sabes que es de él, a que se dedica ahora?

-Ace es marine, pero su juristricción queda fuera de Grand Line. Sabo y Luffy…tengo entendido que se hicieron carpinteros…

-¡JA!- se le escapó a Zoro, que no podía creerse lo que oía. Nami se llevó una mano a la boca: aquello era literalmente una sarta de mentiras. Luffy no pudo retenerse- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Rika respondió pensando que el truco de Usoop estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Mi madre y yo nos hablábamos por correo. Luffy y los demás siempre fueron demasiado…inquietos como para plantarse en un escritorio, pluma en mano.

Luffy habría dicho algo, pero se había quedado mudo.

-Ya veo…¿Te gustaría encontrarte con él?

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Lo reconocerías?

-Er…no se…ha debido cambiar mucho…

-¿Cómo lo reconocerías?

-No se…

-Algún tatuaje, algo que no cambiara…una…cicatriz…

Rika lo pensó un momento-Pues…era moreno, de pelo negro…y Ace tenía pecas…Sabo era chato de nariz, y mas bajito…

Usoop- para que te sea mas fácil vallamos por partes: háblame de Luffy.

-…pues…era moreno, pelo negro…nariz respingona…-Rika buscaba atributos entre sus recuerdos, que pudieran distinguirlo de los otros niños.- y si que tenía una cicatriz.

Al fin una luz de esperanza, como la certeza de que había logrado lo que estaba buscando se encendió en la mirada de Usoop, junto con un deje de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo…se la hizo?

-Bah, el muy bruto se clabó un cuhillo bajo el ojo izquierdo para demostrar que era un valiente. Valiente idiota.

A Zoro se le escapó una carcajada mal disimulada. "Si que les está afectando" pensó por lo bajo Rika.

-¿Algo mas? ¿No hay nada mas?

-Eh…Pues si, él…solía llevar un…ja, esta es buena, el muy burro se comió una fruta del diablo de pequeño y desde entonces siempre llevaba un…sombrero…

De repente hablaba mas lento, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Rika…- susurró Luffy, casi imperceptiblemente. Zoro dio un paso a un lado para permitir que Rika pudiera mirarle a la cara cuando hizo ademán de mirar por encima del hombro.

-…de paja…

Zoro la dejó libre, Pero ella no hizo ademán de escaparse. Todas sus fuerzas se habían concentrado…en la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños que aún parecían reflejar al niño con quien ella jugaba de pequeña.


	16. Chapter 16

-…¿Lu?

Rika, simplemente no podía creérselo.

-¿Eres…Lu? ¿Mi Lu?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza, su rostro mostraba una expresión nueva, entre la añoranza y la felicidad.

-Tu eres Richie.

Rika se quedó estática. Su rostro había abandonado todo deje de odio, rabia o lucha, para adoptar un semblante triste, como el de una niña perdida. En ese momento hechó a correr sin pararse a pensar y saltó sobre el cuello de Luffy. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo para atrás, pero el pirata se esperaba, de alguna manera, esta reacción, y abrazándola con fuerza giró sobre sí mismo entre risas.

Rika estrechó con fuerza su cuello mientras unos lagrimones empezaban a bailar por sus mejillas, adornadas con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Por fin Luffy paró, pero aún no se separaron. Rika casi escondía la cara en su hombro.

-Te he echado de menos, Richie.- le susurró, y esto pareció despertar mas emoción en ella.

Después de…(bueno, le habría asfixiado de no ser un hombre de goma)…lo que quiera que sea eso, Rika se separó de él, con una gran sonrisa y unos enormes ojos de emoción.

-Dios mío, estas…¡estás aquí! No me lo puedo creer, ¡pero aquí estás! ¿Cómo has llegado?

-¡En barco!- respondió el riendo. De repente se habían convertido en una pareja normal de hermanos que se saludan a la llegada de un crucero corriente y moliente. Los demás se sintieron como si fueran sujetavelas, o las piedras del camino.

-¡Y fíjate…estas enorme! Eres aún mas moreno, ¡y mucho mas alto que yo, aún mas que antes! ¿Y esto…?- como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Rika le lebantó la camisa, y miró y palpó su abdomen, que, en el transcurso de su aventura, se había llenado de curvas que marcaban sus músculos.

-¡Pero si tienes tableta!

-¿Tableta?

-¡Tableta de chocolate! Estás bueno, hey, pillín.

Luffy rompió a reir.- ¿Y tú que? ¡Pero mírate!- dijo, caminó a su alrrededor comiéndose cada detalle con los ojos, le dio un toquecito a la gorra del uniforme, le dio un tiron a la camiseta, la cogió de una mano y la lebantó un poco para verla mejor…ella se dejó rondar sonriente.

Luffy volvió a plantarse delante suya, con un último tironcito a su pañoleta. Luego, de un gesto, le arrebató la gorra, dejando su precioso pelo mas suelto y vonito que nunca y señalánsola como un profesor regaña a su alumna con la regla dijo:

-¡Eres marine! ¡Eres una mala mala mala mala requete-aburri-chucha de la marina!

Ella se rió. Se le había llegado a olvidar la palabreja a con que ella solía designar a los marines, antes de sacarles la lengua.

-¿Y tu? ¿Todabía llebas este sombrero?

-¡Hey, no, no!- se quejó Luffy cuando ella, con toda confianza, se lo quitó de la cabeza para mirarlo, por un lado, por otro, y luego ponérselo resueltamente en la cabeza.

-¡Si está mas viejo que la pata perico! Jaja ¿Qué tal me queda?

-Pareces una rebelde.

-Y tu pareces un pirata

-Es que lo soy

Aquí los tripulantes del sombrero de paja por un momento crelleron que la secuencia había terminado, pero a la chica se le pasó por alto.

-¿Y cómo es que no me has reconocido?- preguntó Luffy.

-hum. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?- Luffy no acababa de entender- Pantaloncitos piratas, chalequito, chanclas, sombrero de paja y una piel morenísima, todo bastabnte viejo. ¡Pareces un chabal cualquiera que trabaja en un puerto cualquiera! O un Pirata de agua dulce, y no precisamente el rey de ellos.

Lo dijo distraídamente. No se dio cuanta de cómo los demás se crispaban, pensando que aquello podría herir los sentimientos de su capitán. Pero él no pareció molestarse.

-Aún no lo soy, pero un día lo seré.

Rika lo miró con curiosidad.

-Em...Claro, pero... ¿Como están Ace y...?

Rika cortó la pregunta cuando se percató del semblante serio, casi preocupado, de Luffy.

-¿Luffy? ¿Que pasa?

-Ace esta en prisión. si no logra escapar, lo ajusticiaran.

El rostro de Rika volvió a cambiar. Una mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión lo inundo en silencio.

-¿que?

-Ace esta en la cárcel. Será ejecutado pronto por la marina.

-...¿¡Por qué!

-Por piratería.

Sus palabras calaron lentamente en Rika, tejiendo una reacción.

-No puede ser. ¡Pero si es un marine!

Luffy la miro por unos momentos. No estaba de broma. No estaba fingiendo. Simple, y sinceramente, no se lo podía creer. en un arranque de energía la agarro por los hombros y hablo alto y claro, con un semblante serio, casi furioso.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Somos piratas!

El silencio se comió aquel momento a cachos, lentamente, pero con fuerza, como un niño se come una galleta enorme. Los piratas esperaron la respuesta, sin decir una palabra. Luffy soltó a Rika, que lo miraba a os ojos sin comprender.

-...Pero Luffy...eso no puede ser. Ace...

-Ace no es un marine igual que yo no soy...carpintero. Todo eso es mentira.

-No.

-Somos piratas, Rika.

-¡No! Pero...¿Desde cuando?

-Ace se hizo a la mar hace...unos tres años. yo...llevo un tiempo así.

-No puede ser.

-Lo es.

-Pero...el abuelo...

Luffy se enfado solo de oír su mención.-¡El abuelo mentía! ¡Te ha mentido todo este tiempo!

-No...

-A mi me dijo que estabas muerta. A todo el pueblo.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡Mamá me escribió contándomelo todo!

-¡Tu madre está muerta!

Rika enmudeció. Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todos supieron al momento que aquello iba a ser difícil.

-No

-...Murió hace mucho tiempo. Las cartas que te llegaban no son suyas.

-No...

-Ni siquiera es su letra.

-No es verdad

-¡Tienes que creerme!

-¡Estás mintiendo!

-No.

-No puedes aparecer de golpe y...

Luffy hizo una tontería. Se lanzo sobre ella, tapándole la boca con una mano y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. ella se removió con fiereza, como un pajarito salvaje recién atrapado: aun que este herido seguirá piando, picando y removiéndose.

Por encima de su hombro, Luffy les dirigió a sus amigos una mirada, triste, y llena de desesperación. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, que a su hermana le hubieran hecho esto. Era toda una vida de mentiras, y la verdad dolía.

Usoop, por un momento pensó que las verdades hubieran sido más llevaderas si se hubieran hecho con mas calma, pero solo se le ocurrió alargar mas las mentiras. ¿Que hubiera sido peor? ¿La verdad de que su madre llevaba muerta tantos años, o hacerla creer que había participado en el engaño? Al fin llego a la conclusión de que, tan honda la espina, lo mejor era sacarla ahora limpiamente, como había hecho Luffy. Entonces se acordó de algo. ¡Le había costado tanto encontrarlo en tan poco tiempo!

-Espera un momento, Luffy...-Usoop rebusco con prisas en su bolso.-sujétame esto-le dijo a Zoro, sacado un par de artilugios raros, entre ellos un dial. Zoro los sostuvo, pero poco le falto para dejarlos en el suelo. Luffy soltó a Rika, que retrocedió un paso, llorando ahora de rabia, y le dio una bofetada que todos escucharon nítida y dolorosa. Rika fue a decirle algo, pero no tenia palabras mientras caminaba hacia el...cuando Usoop se interpuso en su camino, con un libro abierto de par en par frente a sus narices.

-aquí tienes la prueba. Lo he sacado de la biblioteca esta mañana, estaba bien escondido, me costó encontrarlo.

Rika se quedó estática. Luego le arrebató el volumen de las manos, y a punto estuvo de romper la hoja en la que se veía, claramente, el cartel de se busca de Luffy.

-Es Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Verdad? Tu hermano. Y no es el único, sigue mirando.

Rika tardó unos segundos en pasar la hoja. Estaban los carteles de toda la tripulación, cada uno acompañado de los datos que se conocían de ellos, fechas, poder…

-¡Y mira esto!- Usoop se puso junto a ella y buscó una hoja que había marcado anteriormente.- ¿Sabes quien es?

Rika guardó silencio por unos momentos hasta que sus piernas le fallaron, y se dejó rebalar hasta el suelo. Era el cartel de Ace. Era extraño: los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo revuelto y no muy limpio, la misma nariz recta y la misma sonrisa de diablejo, coronada por esas pecas que tanto recordaba, y que había recorrido cientos de veces anteriormente…en la cara de un niño. Pero no era el: era un hombre. Un villano en un cartel de se busca, con una jugosa recompensa bajo él. No podía creérselo, pero en el fondo, tuvo que reconocer que no había duda posible: aquel niño de su infancia y ese villano eran la misma persona.

-Es él, no te estamos engañando. Somos piratas. Y Luffy es nuestro capitán.-Luego le cogió el sombrero y se lo puso a Luffy.-El capitán de los sombrero de paja.

Rika lo asimiló durante unos minutos mas. En ese momento pensaba en su madre…pero se vio interrumpida por una emisión por megafonía que en ese momento resonó por toda la base.

-Al habla el vicealmirante Garp. Están rodeados. Si no muestran resistencia aún podrá intentarse una negociación. Repito: Están rodeados…

Luffy rechinó los dientes-…Garp…-el resto de la tripulación se tensó y se preparó para una reñida pelea, pero Rika reaccionó entonces.

-¡No Luffy! No estáis rodeados.

-¿Qué?

-Podes escapar por un puerto de emergencia: tiene lanchas de salvamento y algunos buques podéis ir hasta tu barco…

-Oh, el barco no es el problema.

-¡Podeis escapar por la trampilla oeste! Justo en el extremo contrario de la puerta exterior de la base hay una trampilla disimulada para las emergencias. No es lo bastante grande para un buque de guerra, está preparada para evacuar a enfermos…o almirantes…te daré la clave que la abre.

Luffy se la había quedado mirando, muy serio. Su abuelo decía de quererle, y le había criado, pero anteponía su deber de marine ante él, al igual que su amigo Cobi. Rika no: le estaba diciendo cómo escapar.

-Podemos luchar.

-¡No! Son demasiados, Luffy. Si no te das prisa no tendréis remedio pero ahora aún estais a tiempo.- Rika le tironeaba del brazo.

-¡Somos fuertes! Ya lo verás…

-¡No por favor! Ya ha sido una tarde bastante intensa…aún que solo sea para que me quede tranquila, huye por la trampilla.

La tripulación guardó silencio. Luffy sonrió- ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡vamos, el barco te va a encantar…!

Luffy agarró a su hermana de la muñeca y empezó a correr, pero no avanzó mas de tres pasos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Rika se había quedado donde estaba. Luffy se quedó serio.

-…Richie. ¿Qué te pasa?

Rika no respondió.

-…¿Es que…tu no vienes?

Rika aún tuvo que tomar aire para responder-…No…puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡te vienes conmigo!

Ella aún no se atrevía. Es como cuando se ata a un lobezno a una cuerda y se le da de comer. Cuando, meses después, se le desata, no se atreve a regresar. Rika se quedó donde estaba. Entendía perfectamente lo que significaba todo aquello, pero no era capaz de asimilarlo.

-No puedo.

-¡es nuestra promesa! ¡Nuestro sueño!

Estas palabras calaron en ella. Rika se cuestionó que significado tenían ahora. ¿Deseaba tanto como Luffy ser pirata? ¿O le parecía ahora una locura? ¿Quería ser marine? ¿Pirata? ¿Y si en realidad no era ninguna de las dos? ¿Y si solo se estaba limitando a lo que se esperaba de ella? ¿Y si prefería ser…carpintera, novelista o cualquier otra cosa? ¿alguna vez se lo había preguntado?…¿Alguna vez se lo había preguntado alguien?

No se creía capaz de dar un paso mas y seguir a su hermano (al que casi no conocía) a un barco que no conocía, para vivir con desconocidos con fama de rufianes piojosos para pasarse el resto de los mejores días de su vida (o de toda ella) huyendo de la ley. Pero lo estaba deseando. Aún así no era capaz. No hoy.

-No-dijo, simplemente. Un nudo le aplastó desde el cuello hasta el pecho, clamando por correr y dejarse arrastrar hasta donde quisiera llevarla, y lamentarse después. Algo le decía que tan solo cinco minutos de aquella vida, pasara lo que pasara después, eran mejores que toda una longevidad de saludos formales y uniformes, y falsos ¡si, señor! Pero no era capaz.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

-…No puedo.

Un foco gigantesco de luz enfocó al grupo. Se acababa el tiempo.

-Pero nosotros si-dijo Zoro, poniendo en marcha el mismo plan que se le había ocurrido una vez en Arabasta. "Si tanto la queríais, haberla raptado" así pues, se acercó a Rika, que lo miró con curiosidad, la levantó por la cintura y se la cargó a un hombro como un saco de patatas.

-¡Andando! Dijo.

El resto de la tripulación flipó por unos segundos antes de reaccionar.-¡SI!

Rika-¡Eh…esperad!

Luffy(ya corriendo)-¡¿Verdad que será genial?

Rika se removió-¡No, Luffy tengo…tengo asuntos pendientes!

-¡Nunca te gustó eso! ¡Al cuerno el papeleo!- dijo, como solía decir ella de pequeña. A Rika se le habría escapado una risa en otra ocasión.

-¡Por favor Luffy dame solo unos días, déjame asumirlo, hacer las maletas…lo que sea! Luego…

-¡No existe un luego!

-¡¿Acaso desconfías de mis promesas?

-Luffy la miró a la cara.

-Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa y que con mucho gusto seré tu segunda de a bordo, pero ahora necesito volver aún que sea un momento.

Luffy se tomó una pausa- Por favor.

-…Está bien.

Zoro se vio obligado a frenar y a dejar a la muchacha en el suelo.

-Volveré a por ti y esta vez vendrás conmigo. ¿Lo prometes?

Rika y su hermano se fundieron en un abrazo como sólo se dan los niños pequeños.

-Lo prometo, Lu. Gracias por comprenderlo.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Rika se sintió como si el verlos correr hacia la oscuridad uera el fin de un sueño del que estuviera a punto de despertar.

-¡ENCONTRAREMOS JUNTOS EL ONE PIECE!-Gritó.

Cuando los refuerzos llegaron allí, se encantaron a la muchacha arrodillada en el suelo, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad. Cuando uno de sus compañeros le preguntó solo pudo decir…

…que se habían escapado.

Siento avanzar tan lentamente: me faltan el tiempo y la inspación desde que los estudios me sumieron en una pequeña depresión, pero esto me anima, así que, como escribió Christopher Paolini, ¡mantened las espadas afiladas!


	17. Chapter 17

O.

Al fin, el regreso

-…¿Comprendes por qué queríamos que te lo tomaras…con calma?

Sanji lloraba amargamente, sentado en el que había sido su cuarto, a veces en silencio, otras con gemidos que le salan de la propia alma.

Robin comprendía su dolor. Toda la tripulación lo hacía, pero no quería hundirse ella también: la hacía rememorar el sufrimiento de la pérdida de su propio pueblo. Ella ya lo había superado, y con todo el respeto y desde el cariño, prefería recorrer la antaño magnífica mansión para disfrutarla, en vez de lamentarse.

Brook, y Franky, que comprendían su situación, parecieron leer en su apesadumbrada mirada estos pensamientos, y la animaron a pasear por la casa.

Así, se alejaron lentamente de la habitación, y recorrieron, con curiosidad, todos y cada uno de los cuartos.

Robin reconoció que se había equivocado: no había perdido, ni de lejos, el antiguo esplendor: solo la oscuridad y algunas telarañas hacían su aspecto mas lúgubre: no había sido sustraído ni el mas insignificante candelabro de oro: había tocadores hechos artesanalmente al detalle, habitaciones de invitados lujosas como ellas solas, espejos de cristal tratado de forma que brillara…y alguien se había asegurado de tapar cuidadosamente todos los muebles que podría haber dañado el polvo.

Una de las cosas mas deslumbrantes, eran los cuadros:

Había hermosos paisajes marítimos observados desde lo alto de acantilados, (aparecía una mujer oteando el mar) niños jugando con animales, retratados con tal realismo y cariño que las emociones retratadas se contagiaban, escenas, como una batalla nabal que quitaban el aliento, en la que, a mitad de una tormenta, un barco pirata atacaba sin piedad un navío de la marina, aprovechando la mas cruel de las tormentas. A pesar del mal tiempo, el barco de la marina intentaba defenderse, aun a pesar de la inminente e indiscutible derrota.

Uno de los cuadros que llamó la atención de los piratas era inmenso, bastante largo, y retrataba, en primera plana, una manada de caballos salvajes, al cual mas majestuoso, incluidos potrillos, galopando encabritados hacia los visitantes. Al fondo, bastante poco resaltado en comparación con los animales, un joven Jonhatan montaba el mas majestuoso de los caballos blancos, mientras, acompañado de un perro, azuzaba a los caballos.

Los chicos encontraron una escalera de caracol de piedra, parecida a la de un castillo de la edad media, solo que mas espaciosa y mejor iluminada por unos candelabros ahora apagados. Se dijeron que tendrían tiempo de sobra para ver el piso superior, mientras que el que habían dejado bajo los llamaba con mas fuerza.

Bajaron con cierto temor a tropezarse, y se encontraron tras la puerta que anteriormente, abajo, habían dejado al frente, entre las escaleras. Intrigados por la importancia de una sala a la que llevara semejante puerta y semejante escalera, se giraron lentamente y caminaron, con emoción, hacia el interior.

Su descubrimiento no fue, ni de lejos, decepcionante, sino todo lo contrario.

Se encontraban frente a una pequeña escalera, con un león de piedra tumbado a cada lado, como dándoles la bienvenida, en frente de la mas deslumbrante biblioteca jamás vista.

Escaleras con ruedas y pisos de estanterías se mezclaban para ofrecerles la mayor colección de libros que jamás en la vida habían presenciado. Robin se estremeció al pensar que era incluso mas grande que la de su ciudad natal, y sintió la emoción de tener la oportunidad de pasearse por allí, siendo, quizás, la primera persona que lo hiciera en mas de una década.

Casi conteniendo la respiración, los tres cruzaron una sonrrisa de complicidad, y tras un par de gritos de entusiasmo por parte del ciborg, y una alabanza por parte de Brook, caminaron lentamente, en silencio, por entre las titánicas estanterías que les ofrecían, a cual mas seductor, cientos de libros a su disposición. Incluso, solo por disfrutar de una mejor vista, subieron al primer piso de madera por una de las escaleras y caminaron por él hasta el final de la amplia estancia. Al final, una nueva visión los dejó sin habla, y temblando de emoción.

La pared del fondo estaba presidida por otro enorme cuadro, que representaba, con el mayor apabullante realismo, el claro de un boque, que en ese momento era atravesado por una manada de ciervos, ciervas y alguna cría, a plena carrera. Incluso el polvo que levantaban resultaba plenamente realista, pero el centro del cuadro, el punto clave, no estaba centrado en el cabeza de la manada, un magnífico ejemplar de numerosas astas, sino en un detalle bien disimulado en el centro de la imagen.

Sabiendo que en el cuadro anterior, el propio Jonhatan estaba bastante disimulado, aún siendo un punto importante, los piratas achicaron la mirada para fijarse mejor en algo que les llamaba la atención, pero que no sabían exactamente qué era.

Por fin lo distinguieron: corriendo junto a una cierva, como un cervatillo mas, había un potrillo blanco. No era un cervatillo, sino una cría de caballo, tal vez extraviada y adoptada por aquella cierva. Pero, aún como caballo, era diferente: sus cascos estaba, hendidos, como los de los otros ciervos, a pesar de ser muy pequeño, portaba una barba parecida a la de un chivo, además de un hermoso, un que pequeño y casi por completo liso cuerno en su frente. La estampa representaba una cría de unicornio corriendo entre una menada de ciervos. Robin no sabría como decirle a Sanji, sin conmocionarle mas aún, lo magníficos que eran los cuadros de su madre.

Los demás tardaron un par de días en volver. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse el barco vacío. Solo Brook salió de la cocina con una taza de té para recibirles.

-¡Capitán! ¡Muchachos! ¡Yohohohohoo…! Ya volvieron. ¿Se puede saber dónde está esa damita…?

Cuando vio que llegaban solos, tal y como se habían ido, y el gesto serio de Zoro, pensó que quizás hablaba de más.

-…Eh…3espués, ¿ha salido…mal?

Luffy, contra todo pronóstico, como de costumbre, le 3espués3o muy sonriente.

-¡Pronto tendremos una nueva integrante en la banda!

-Ah, eso es…¡la habéis encontrado!

-Si- 3espués3o Nami.

-Pero no va a ser sencillo- los contrarió Zoro.- No parecía muy decidida a venirse, y quien sabe cuándo 3espués3os a verla.

-Oh- dijo Brook, un poco apenado.-Lo siento, Luffy.

-¡No importa! Ha prometido que volverá conmigo. ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro!- exclamó Usoop-y 3espués de la peligrosa hazaña que llevé a cavo para rescatarla, sería impensable no creer en una de sus promesas! ¿Verdad Luffy?

-¡Si! Por cierto, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

No se dio cuenta de que, a sus espaldas, el grupo aguzaba el oído, expectante. Brook, que había estado esperando la pregunta, cerró los ojos y sonrió, con un alo de misterio.

-…Ha llegado…el momento.

-¡¿Eh?- el grupo se quedó sin aire. Luffy no entendía nada.

-¡Os estábamos esperando! Sanji…se está recuperando.

-Claro, si Chopper es buen médico.- todos se le quedaron mirando.-¿Qué pasa?

…

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAIS CONTADO?

-Estabas ocupado con lo de tu hermana y…- Usoop procuraba omitir el detalle de que se habían enterado antes de lo de Rika.

-¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!

Zoro reía a carcajadas. Luffy se dirigió a él con una algarabía inentingible.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no te enteras de nada! Jajaja

Luffy se quejó, como de costumbre armando mucho jaleo, durante todo el camino hacia la mansión, incluso llamando demasiado la atención mientras cruzaban la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas, todavía no había dejado de gritar. A Nami se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la casa, pensando en lo especial que era, y el el valor de su posible contenido.

-¡Pero si es una mansión!-exclamó.

La puerta estaba abierta. Pasaron tranquilamente, hasta llegar al salón, donde fueron recibidos por Sanji, que estaba poniendo la mesa, y la anciana, que leía tranquilamente un libro sentada junto a la, ahora encendida chimenea.

-¡Habéis vuelto!- los saludó el rubio.-¡Nami, mi amor! ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado en tu presencia! Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

En medio de un remolino, apareció frente al grupo para besar la mano de "su pelirroja"

-Que besucón te pones cuando quieres ¿No? Te veo mas recuperado.

Con este comentario Sanji recuperó la serenidad y suspiró profundamente.

-ah…ha sido difícil…

Dicho esto, y con gesto ausente, se giró y se quedó mirando la estancia, en especial el cuadro que coronaba la chimenea del fondo. Los demás no pudieron evitar fijarse en él:

Con un fondo oscuro, iluminado por el fuego de la misma chimenea, la madre de Sanji había aprovechado que su marido y su hijo se habían quedado dormidos leyendo para pintar aquella obra, en la que incluso el perro parecía que fuera a cobrar vida.

Fue la primera vez que los recién llegados pasearon la mirada por aquella estancia, ahora un tanto menos polvorienta, sin las sábanas que cubrían los muebles, ni telarañas. El grupo iba a usarla como "cuartel general" hasta que tuvieran que irse.

-…Sanji…-Nami no sabía que decirle. Parecía que el Kagamine se había quedado ensimismado observando su antiguo hogar. Brook la tranquilizó.

-últimamente le pasa a menudo. Se le pasará. Necesita…ya sabes, recordar.

Nami y los demás asintieron y siguieron adelante. Poco después, Sanji los siguió.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Usoop.

-Habrán ido al jardín, las habitaciones, o la biblioteca.- dijo Sanji, poniendo aún algunos cubiertos en la mesa- son sitios interesantes. Seguro que os van a gustar.

Los chicos se lo tomaron como una invitación tipo "¡id a explorar, a ver si los encontráis!" Luffy pegó un grito-¡podremos explorar este palacio tan grande!- y Usoop y él subieron a brincos las esaleras.

-¡PERO SIN ROMPER NADA!- gritó Sanji, a pesar de que fue ignorado.

Nami se quedó sin palabras cuando vio la biblioteca, donde, lógicamente, encontró a Robin. Ella le hizo un pequeño tour, enseñándole la biblioteca, los cuadros mas hermosos, y el jardín, que, a pesar de estar seco y descuidado, mostraba rastros de su antiguo esplendor: un viejo y seco, pero aún aferrado a la vida sauce llorón parecía inclinarse sobre un estanque seco, rodeado, un poco mas de lejos, por paseos de rosales. Nami se imaginaba cómo debía haber sido todo cuando la casa estaba habitada, y ponía ojitos brillantes cuando veía lujos como los candelabros de oro. Después, Robin le enseñó las habitaciones mas lujosas, y después de asegurarse de que estaban a solas, le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-Entre tu y yo, he encontrado algo interesante. Sígueme.

Nami siguió a su compañera hasta el final del pasillo de arriba, y cruzaron una puerta un poco mas grande que las demás.

-¡QUE MARABILLA!- exclamó Nami al encontrarse en un cuarto de baño enorme, y lujoso, con una bañera de patas de león que fácilmente se confundiría con una piscina, y una ducha con el grifo labrado con forma de algún tipo de pez.

-¿No te parece raro?- preguntó Robin.

-¿Raro por qué?- dijo Nami. ¡es precioso!

Robin la miro con seriedad.

-Navegante, este cuarto está tal y como yo lo he encontrado, y nadie había entrado antes.

Nami la miró sin comprender. ¿No se suponía que así era con toda la casa? Llebaba abandonada mas de diez años. Con extrañeza, volvió a mirar la estancia, y tras una breve pausa…lo comprendió.

Estaba limpia. No había ni una mota de polvo. Estaba preparada para que cualquiera pudiera bañarse en la bañera, o beber del grifo…

Como si la hubieran usado ayer.

Escritora2- Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en publicar, y otros tantos por un grave error que he cometido:

Si Usoop estaba con el grupo de Luffy buscando a Rika, ¿Cómo es que intentaba animar a Sanji bromeando con Franky? ¡si no puede teletransportarse!

¡que fallo!


End file.
